Te Necesito
by Alex Colfer
Summary: A su corta edad de 17 años Kurt Hummel a descubierto lo mala y difícil que la vida puede llegara ser, cuando las cosas se complican en extremo su padre recurrirá a una trasferencia de escuela ¿Que ocurrirá ahí? ¿Podrá encontrar algo mas que una simple amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Un Día En La Vida De Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Hoy Kurt despertó con muy pocas ganas de asistir a la escuela, sabía que pasaría lo mismo de siempre llegar un slushie, ser aventado a los basureros, luego clases, slushie, ser aventado a los casilleros almuerzo, clases, otro slushie, volver a ser aventado a los casilleros, Glee club y luego llegaría a su casa a descansar y tratar de cubrir sus golpes propinados en especial por Karofsky y llorar con la música a todo volumen para que nadie en su casa lo escuche. Odiaba su vida, lo que él vive no se le podría llamar vivir, pero en especial odiaba a Karofsky por todo lo que le ha hecho y en especial lo que le hizo hace ya unos meses, de solo recordarlo empezaba a llorar y a temblar. En ese momento se levanta de la cama toma una ducha, se aplica su ritual de belleza, se cambia de ropa y baja a desayunar.

- Hey muchacho – le saluda su padre - ¿cómo estás?

- Un poco cansado pero bien – sonrió.

- Bien, pues almuerza para que no se te haga tarde para la escuela – asiente y se pone a comer.

- Buenos días familia – saluda Finn muy animado.

- Hola hijo, ¿porque estas tan feliz hoy? – pregunta Carole entregándole un plato con unos waffles.

- No se tengo la esperanza de que algo muy bueno sucederá hoy – sonríe y sigue comiendo. En eso Kurt acabo su comida y se levantó de su asiento.

- Rápido Finn no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela – dijo Kurt al momento de subir las escaleras por su mochila.

- ¡Voy! – grito Finn. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre – adiós mama, Burt nos vemos luego – en eso corre a su auto y se sube enseguida llego Kurt y se dirigieron a la escuela. Al llegar Finn se estaciona.

- Nos vemos luego Finn – le dijo el castaño bajando del auto y corriendo dentro de la escuela. El más alto lo único que pudo hacer es despedirse con la mano de su últimamente extraño hermanastro.

- Hey que le ocurre a Kurt ¿Finn? – le pregunto Puck que llegó a su lado y miro igual de extrañado que Finn como el ojiazul se alejaba corriendo. Chocan las manos y se saludan.

- No sé realmente – se encoge de hombros – últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño.

- Mmmm ya veo creo que deberías hablar con el – le comenta el chico del mohicano – él siempre ha sido muy alegre y fastidioso. Casi tanto como Rachel.

- Tienes razón en la casa lo hare – dicho eso ambos se dirigen a la escuela.

Kurt estaba tratando de huir de los brabucones para llagar a su salón de clase. Pero antes de que llegara a su clase de literatura pasó.

- ¡No me estorbes princesa! – le grito Karofsky al momento de empujarlo contra los casilleros, choco los puños con sus amigos y se fue por el pasillo. Kurt lo único que pudo hacer es levantarse, limpiarse un poco su ropa y ver que pareciera que nadie había notado lo que paso hace un momento con Karofsky.

La clase de literatura paso lenta más porque no la compartía con ninguno de sus amigos. El resto de las clases pasaron normal… para Kurt recibió dos slushies al salir de literatura, otro más después de química y cuatro después de ciencias sociales. Después fue a la cafetería a almorzar con sus amigos.

- Lady Hummel ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Santana, algo que le sorprendió y por lo visto no solo a él sino a todos en la mesa, ella no acostumbraba ser muy… amable pero por algo ella y Kurt eran mejores amigos.

- Porque preguntas – le contesta el castaño con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno en primera me preocupo por ti – Kurt rodo los ojos ella no se preocupaba tan to por el – y en segunda porque tu traje blanco – hizo comillas con los dedos – esta morado - enseguida Kurt se vio su atuendo y era cierto se le había olvido cambiarse de playera después del último Slushie que recibió en el día. Maldijo por lo bajo ya que la uva no era tan fácil sacar de la ropa.

- Amm… pues si estoy muy… bien – estaba muy nervioso ninguno de los ND sabía lo que vivía diariamente y la verdad no quería su lastima era lo último que quería de la gente y menos de sus amigos – bueno muy cansado.

- Y… ¿porque tu ropa esta… morada? – le cuestiono Mercedes.

- Pues… e-es que… - estaba balbuceando no sabía que contestarle - últimamente no he dormido bien, estoy muy cansado y no me fije que camisa me puse hoy por la mañana - todos lo miraron raro, bueno tal vez si era verdad lo que decía porque tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero Kurt Hummel un aficionado de la moda vistiendo ropa manchada era raro. El resto del almuerzo paso normal, Rachel hablando de los solos que debería tener, Santana y Mercedes discutiendo con ella porque era muy egoísta y no dejaba que los demás tuvieran una oportunidad para demostrar su talento. Kurt solo estuvo muy distante de todos, pensaba que en cualquier momento se iba a venir abajo y lloraría por su miserable vida, pero no él no podía contarle a nadie sobre sus problemas, era demasiado orgulloso y no le gustaría ver a sus amigos metiéndose con los futbolistas y defenderlo de los brabucones. Cuando estaba en clase de matemáticas se sentó al lado de Britt.

- ¡Kurtie! – Le llamo la ojiazul – estas triste ¿verdad? - asintió ante las palabras de la rubia y la a brazo – No llores – casi le suplico – no es bonito ver unicornios llorar – dijo en un pucherito adorable, a Kurt le encantaba que sin importar que los demás dijeran que era estúpida ella seguía creyendo en fantasías, además amaba cuando le decía unicornio – vamos sonríe tal vez hoy no haya sido un buen día, pero mañana va a ser mejor – el castaño sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga – te lo aseguro.

- Gracias Britt, en serio te quiero mucho – y se volvieron a abrazar.

Al final de la escuela Kurt se tenía que ir caminando hacia su casa ya que Finn tenía entrenamiento con el equipo, se entretuvo platicando con Santana, Brittany y Mercedes, luego de una hora se dirigió a su casa, pero en el estacionamiento de la escuela se topó con Karofsky y sus amigos.

- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí a la reina de los maricas, bien quieres que te golpeemos, o hasta mañana – no respondió – te estoy hablando – y le dio una cachetada con la que el castaño cayó al suelo –bien será hoy ¡vamos chicos! - en eso Kurt supo que su vida acabaría hay, lo golpeaban tan fuerte por unos minutos hasta que sus salvadores llegaron al rescate.

- ¡Aléjense de mi hermano idiotas! – grito Finn que venía junto con Sam, Puck y Mike. Karofsky y sus amigos salieron corriendo – Kurt ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto pero no contesto – hermano contéstame por favor – de un momento a otro todo lo que Kurt pudo ver era negro y luego se desmayó – chicos ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi auto – les dijo a sus amigos y estos lo ayudaron, Kurt estaba sangrando e inconsciente.

- Finn apresúrate y llevémoslo al hospital – le dijo Sam y en eso el más alto prendió su auto y partieron al hospital.

Al llegar se apresuraron para llevarlo a urgencias y Finn llamo a su madre y a Burt – a Burt no le gustara para nada esto – susurro y sus amigos asintieron. Luego de un rato llegaron todos los ND preocupados por Kurt y un enfadado Burt Hummel que parecía que sacaba humo por los oídos, que venía en compañía de su esposa.

- ¡FINN! – grito, Finn se volteo con miedo a ver a su padrastro y al llegar con él le dijo - ¿Cómo paso? ¿Quién fue?

- Pues estaba saliendo de la práctica de futbol con los chicos y lo encontramos siendo golpeado por Karofsky y sus amigos – le dijo separándose el abrazo de Rachel.

- Y ¿por qué no estabas tú con él? – le cuestiono.

- Le dije que me espera una hora y luego yo me iría con él en el auto, pero él se negó a esperarme y prefirió irse caminando – en ese momento llego el doctor.

- Ya tengo el diagnostico de su hijo, señor Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevos Cambios, Nuevos Sentimientos.

* * *

La sala de espera del hospital estaba llena de gente que estaba preocupada por un castaño que se encontraba en urgencias. Ahí estaban los padres del chico y sus amigos. En un momento empezó una discusión entre su padre y su hermanastro. Que termino cuando llego el doctor.

- Ya tengo el diagnostico de su hijo, señor Hummel.

- Gracias doctor – dijo el mayor – ¿cómo se encuentra mi muchacho?

- Bueno no son muy alentadores los resultados, su hijo tiene rotos varios huesos entre ellos varias costillas y el brazo derecho. Pero tengo el placer de informarle que no tiene ningún daño cerebral.

- Y eso es bueno ¿Por qué?

- Bueno tenía varios golpes en la cara, además de moretones y cortadas por varias partes del cuerpo – en eso una enfermera le susurro algo al oído al doctor y se retiró – señor Hummel su hijo acaba de despertar si gusta pueden pasar a verlo, por favor que sea una persona debe estar algo aturdido – dicho esto se retiró.

- Ok, ¿Quién entra primero? – les pregunto el mayor a los New Directions.

- Yo – dijo Finn – tengo varias cosas que hablar con él. Su padrastro asintió.

- Sí creo que deberías pasar tú solo primero y luego los demás – y el más alto se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y toco la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Kurt.

- Yo Finn – le dijo el castaño más alto - ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro – entro en la habitación donde se encontraba su hermanastro, que tenía enyesado un brazo y tenía varias puntadas por la cara.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto al momento de sentarse en una silla enfrente de su cama.

- He tenido días peores – le contesto el ojiazul con una media sonrisa.

- Por favor Kurt perdóname, yo sabía que estabas muy raro y no tuve el valor de preguntarte porque – dio un suspiro – yo sabía que algo te ocurría pero nunca pensé fuera algo tan grave.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Finn. Fui yo el que no quiso que nadie supiera sobre lo que pasaba – sonrió – no te culpes sobre lo que paso, mírame estoy aquí, vivo.

- Pero si no hubiera llegado a tiempo tal vez no estarías aquí.

- Ya Finn no te preocupes – le dijo el castaño – estoy bien y todo gracias a ti – luego hubieron un incómodo silencio para ambos.

- ¿Kurt es cierto lo que dijo el doctor? – pregunto Finn.

- ¿Q-que co-cosa? – le dijo nervioso el castaño.

- Que tú te cortas – dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Y… yo? – dijo el ojiazul señalándose el más alto asintió – n-no me c-corto Finn. Co-como puedes pe-pen-pensar eso.

- Por favor Kurt no me mientas – suspiro - te lo ruego, no me gusta que me ocultes cosas, ya me siento muy mal por no saber que te molestaban Karofsky y Azimio – cuando dijo eso Kurt asintió lentamente – y por qué. ¿Por qué lo haces? – no le respondió – dime anda Kurtsie por favor.

- O-ok pues no se simplemente me gusta hacerlo – Finn lo miro raro – sí, mira pues con todo el dolor que sufro diariamente por parte de los futbolistas y en sí de toda la gente de la escuela – el más alto seguía sin entender – vamos Finn no me vas a negar que le doy asco a toda la escuela – entonces asintió con una mueca de disgusto – ese es un dolor que me hace sentir como una basura es un dolor que siento aquí – dijo tocándose el pecho y al borde de las lágrimas – entonces cuando me corto me siento bien es un dolor externo – lo miro – ¡por favor Finn entiéndeme tu no vives mi asquerosa vida! – Le grito llorando – tu vida es perfecta.

- Mi vida no es perfecta Kurt – le grito al momento de levantarse de su asiento - nadie tiene una vida perfecta.

- Por lo menos más perfecta que la mía si – el más alto se secó una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla – tú tienes a alguien que te ama, a gente que te aprecia por tus logros, al equipo de futbol y las porristas que te aman por ser el quarterback.

- Ok pero tu vida no es tan mala tienes amigos y gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti – asintió – pero por favor prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo ¿sí? – le dijo también llorando no podía creer que su hermano pensaba que tenía un vida asquerosa y que no valía la pena.

-Si Finn te lo prometo – y el más alto se acercó para abrazarlo – gracias por esto Finn, te quiero mucho.

- Yo también – se separaron – le diré a Burt que ya puede pasar alguien más.

- Espera… ¿hay más gente?

- Si están todos los New Directions, Burt y mama - sonrió – te dije que tienes amigos que se preocupa por ti – se despidió con la mano – nos vemos luego - luego de un momento entro su padre que le dio un gran abrazo.

- Hijo, nos tenías muy preocupados.

- Lo siento papa – el mayor sonrió - pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste de tus problemas en la escuela? – el castaño bajo la mirada – mira sé que últimamente no hablamos mucho – suspiro – pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi hijo y siempre te voy a amar –sonrió – no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar cosas tan importantes como esta entendido.

- Ok – dijo el menor un poco triste

- Bien te diré que cuando te recuperes hablaremos con el director para que pueda expulsar a los brabucones que te han estado molestando – murmuro un gracias casi inaudible – ok pues el doctor me dijo que en la semana te darán el alta, pero que necesitas reposar.

- Si papa – sonrió.

Se quedaron un rato hablando cuando Burt salió de la habitación luego pasaron algunos ND y Carole. Después de varios días Kurt salió del hospital y volvió a su casa a guardar reposo. Al estar mejor junto con su padre se dirigió a McKinley a hablar con el director Figgins.

- Ok señor Hummel díganos que le hacen los señores Karofsky y Adams.

- Si cl-cla-claro – dijo algo nervioso al sentir las miradas asesinas de Dave y Azimio sobre el - Pues normalmente entre clases me lanzan slushies en la cara, me avientan a los casilleros, me tiran a los contenedores de basura al final de clases o al principio, ocasionalmente me golpean – cuando termino el director se le quedo mirando de una forma muy extraña.

- Lo siento Señor Hummel pero no tenemos pruebas de que su hijo este diciendo la verdad.

- Señor Figgins ¡cómo es que usted no pueda hacer nada en contra de los agresores de mi hijo! – Grito Burt muy enfadado – ¿acaso no ve sus moretones?

- Le pido que se calme señor Hummel, pero creo que usted no está entendiendo – le dijo el director – ningún estudiante testifico que lo que está diciendo su hijo sea verdad, todos lo niegan. Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer – hace una pausa – excepto que los suspendamos.

- Esta bien – le contesta un poco más calmado – creo que es hora de retirarnos Kurt – y salen de la escuela hasta llegar al auto ninguno dice una palabra hasta que llegaron a casa.

- ¿Papa? – le llama Kurt – ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Mira hijo sé que tu hubieras preferido regresar con tus amigos sin que esos brabucones te volvieran a molestar – el ojiazul asintió – pero tenemos que buscar otra opciones para tu seguridad como…

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta Kurt algo curioso para que su papa terminara la frase.

- Como una transferencia.

- ¿T-tras-transferencia? - Burt asiente con la cabeza – ¿a dónde papa?

- Encontré una escuela, Dalton Academy que tiene cero tolerancia al abuso – el chico lo mira con una mueca – es un internado en Westerville es un poco cara pero lograremos pagarla.

- Pero papa no puedes cambiarme de escuela así nada más sin consultarme antes.

- Kurt esto no es lo que puedo o no hacer – el menor frunce el ceño – es lo que debo hacer a mí me importa mucho tu seguridad hijo.

- Papa yo lo sé – le dijo al borde de las lágrimas – pero mi vida no podría estar en un peor momento – suspiro – no tengo más amigos que los chicos del Glee club si es que a todos los puedo considerar mis amigos.

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti - le limpio una lagrima a su hijo – no sabes cómo me sentí cuando Finn llamo para hacerme saber que estabas grave en el hospital – estaba llorando - ¡Hijo no te quiero perder! – Se limpia una lagrima – no como a tu madre tu eres lo único que me queda de ella – suspira - eres lo más valioso de mi vida y no me quiero arriesgar a perderte – en ese momento Kurt abrazo a su padre.

- Esta bien papa me cambiare de escuela – y se separa de el – pero como es, además se me va a ser muy difícil hacer amigos y acostumbrarme al cambio – suspiro – no me quiero separar de ustedes o de mis amigos.

- Te prometo que todo va a mejorar ¿sí? – Asiente – bueno duerme por que el domingo te llevare a tu nuevo colegio.

- Ok hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Cuando Kurt entra en su habitación cierra la puerta con seguro se cambia y se introduce en el baño ahí saca una navaja y se empieza a cortar. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía pero lo necesitaba. Llora como nunca pero no por el dolor o por que no pudieron expulsar a Dave y Azimio sino por que no se quiere alejar de su hogar, familia y amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Un Nuevo Hogar

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se despertó limpio la sangre que había quedado en el piso de su baño, luego se aplicó su ritual de belleza y salió de su habitación para desayunar pero no tenía hambre así que paso, el sábado transcurrió rápido y sin nada que hacer. El domingo al levantarse fue con su padre a comprar su uniforme de Dalton según él era muy pasado de moda y feo, pero qué más da lo iba a usar por un buen tiempo luego llegaron a casa se puso su nuevo uniforme, hizo su maleta y se puso a pensar.

No podía creer como su padre se atrevió a cambiarlo de escuela, que no veía que apenas tenía amigos, iba a extrañar mucho a Santana, a Britt, a Rachel y a Mercedes. Odiaba su vida va a ser horrible estar en una nueva escuela, que es solo para varones, deseaba que ojala y la gente no sea como en McKinley y no juzgue antes de conocer a las personas. Últimamente todos habían estado muy preocupados por él, no los culpaba, no comía, había bajado calificaciones, ya ni siquiera peleaba con Rachel por los solos en el GleeClub, era horrible si tan solo supieran, lo entenderían. Esperaba que la gente no fuera como Karofsky o Azimio. Entre cosas peores tendría que vivir en esa academia, que se encuentra en Westerville, y lo peor tenía que compartir cuarto con otro chico.

- ¡Vamos Kurt, se hace tarde para irnos! – un grito de su padre lo saca de sus pensamientos, enseguida el baja las escaleras con sus maletas en manos, sintiéndose triste el no quiere irse a un internado.

- Listo ya llegue vámonos. – dice sin muchos ánimos.

- Adiós Kurt te extrañaremos. – le dice Carole, su madrastra, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós bro, nos vemos pronto. – se despide su hermanastro Finn, aunque sea difícil tiene que admitirlo extrañara a ese grandulón, se abrazan.

- Yo también los extrañare mucho. – contesta el pequeño castaño casi al borde del llanto, pensando en serio no se quería alejar de su familia.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos nos vemos luego. – dice el hombre mayor dando le un beso a su esposa y abrazando a hijastro.

En algún lugar de Dalton un rubio emocionado sale corriendo de la oficina del director buscando a sus dos mejores amigos, los ve sentados platicando en la cafetería, y corre dirigiéndose a ellos, ellos lo ven con la ceja levantada, preguntándose qué le pasa a su amigo ahora. El rubio se sienta con ellos y trata de recuperar el aliento. El primero en hablar con el emocionado es un moreno con ojos color miel.

- ¿Estas bien Jeff? - le pregunta mirándolo extrañado ante como se ve. El chico todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento asiente.

- Entonces que te pasa supuestamente estabas con el director, ¿qué te dijo? – Le pregunta con curiosidad su otro amigo, Jeff traga saliva y les contesta.

- ¡Chicos tendré un nuevo compañero! – les responde emocionado.

- Enserio – asiente - que le paso al último, como era que se llamaba… - Le responde el ojimiel chasqueando sus dedos tratando de acordarse.

- Sí que le paso a ¿Joe?, ¿Joel?, ¿Juan?, mm…. – le dice el otro moreno pensando también tratando de acordarse.

- ¿James? – contesta el rubio, ambos chicos asienten. – Bueno a él lo cambiaron de cuarto, porque se quejaba de que yo era una persona muy molesta, ¿Pueden creerlo? – Los chicos asienten, riéndose.

- En fin. – dice el ojimiel dejando de reír, a un rubio enojado - ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Bueno. – contesta el rubio a quien al parecer ya se le bajo el enojo – bueno no se su nombre pero es muy lindo. – dice sonriendo.

- No me digas que te gusto porque no vamos a volver a lidiar con otro de tus locos enamoramientos, además no sabes si es gay. – dice el moreno un poco molesto de las locas acciones de su amigo.

- Primero, le pedí al director una imagen de el –ambos chicos lo miran, preguntándose ¿estás loco? - No me miren así tenía que saber si mi compañero no era un asesino en serie o estaba muy feo, o algo parecido, bueno, en fin el director me entrego una foto de él y es simplemente imposible que un chico que usa ropa a la moda y muy ajustada, sea hetero. – dice muy seguro.

- Ok pero, no lo vallas a asustar al pobrecillo. – dice el ojimiel divertido provocando un leve enojo por parte del chico.

- Como crees yo sería incapaz, de molestar al nuevo – dijo en un tono ofendido – además es nada más tener un nuevo amigo – lo miraron con la ceja levantada – Ok, para empezar me gusta alguien más.

- A si – le dijo Nick y asintió - ¿quién? – pregunto con la leve esperanza de que fuera él.

- No tengo por qué contarles – y el moreno miro al suelo.

En otro lado de Dalton un chico castaño triste está sentado al lado de su padre, enfrente del director de la academia.

- Bueno tus clases comenzaran hasta mañana, para que desempaques y veas un poco el lugar, ten aquí está tu horario – dice entregando le un papel, el castaño lo toma - Bien tendrás la habitación número 206, y compartirás cuarto con un chico rubio llamado Jeff - el castaño asiente con la cabeza baja – bueno espero que te agrade la escuela y que disfrutes tu estancia aquí.

- Muchas gracias por recibirlo aquí señor Perry. – dice alegre el padre del chico, estrechando su mano con la del director.

- El placer es nuestro, señor Hummel.

Al decir esto padre e hijo salen de la oficina del director, y el mayor le dice a su hijo.

- Bueno Kurt, te quiero mucho te voy a extrañar, prométeme que tú vas a estar bien y por favor trata de ser feliz, si – el castaño solo asiente con la cabeza baja, abraza a su padre llorando y este le limpia las lágrimas, le besa la mejilla – bien ahora, ve a buscar tu habitación – el castaño se va caminando con la cabeza baja – ¡Adiós hijo! – el chico se despide con la mano, Burt se retira al estacionamiento por su auto y dirigirse a hogar, un poco triste al saber que su pequeño no vivirá con él por un tiempo.

Kurt no sabía que pensar, bueno si, pensaba que estaba en una escuela totalmente diferente – mi vida no puede ser peor – dijo ya que por donde caminaba no había nadie más que él. El castaño estaba viendo detenidamente con lugar de la escuela admirando su grandeza – parece como en Harry Potter – comento ya que los techos eran muy altos estaba muy bien adornada y parecía sacada de una película medieval, pero en la imaginación de Kurt era Hogwarts y él era el desadaptado chico nuevo. Se encontraba con sus maletas buscando la habitación 206, cuando al fin la encuentro, toca la puerta, enseguida se abre mostrando a un rubio con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el castaño no la mira a los ojos, se queda mirando hacia abajo, el rubio habla.

- Hola tú debes ser mi nuevo compañero – el castaño asiente con la cabeza baja, después de unos incomodos segundos de silencio, Jeff le habla al chico – oye te vas quedar ahí o ¿quieres entrar? – el ojiazul asiente y el rubio lo deja pasar.

En el siguiente rato Jeff se dispone a hacer sus deberes, y Kurt con la cabeza baja empieza desempacar sus cosas, productos de belleza, ropa, libros, revistas, entre otras cosas. El rubio no puede evitar ponerse a pensar sobre ese chico extrañamente interesante que tiene enfrente, se empieza a preguntar si el chico tiene algún problema o algo perecido después de haberse comportamiento tan extraño hace rato, en algunas ocasiones lo observa tan lindo, tan indefenso y principalmente tan inocente y también algo extraño y a su vez interesante. Después de meter todos sus productos de belleza en el baño y acomodar toda su ropa en el armario, el castaño acomoda su uniforme de Dalton en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, luego toma su pijama y se dirige al baño a cambiarse su ropa normal a su cómoda pijama, al terminar de ponérsela se acuesta en su cama y el rubio apaga la luz e imita la acción de su compañero. El ojiazul no pudo dormir por el simple hecho de compartir la habitación con un total extraño, mientras Jeff se pone a pensar sobre que le ocurre a su compañero, mañana les contaría a Nick y a Blaine sobre lo ocurrido esta tarde con el castaño, porque parecía un zombi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chico Nuevo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se preparaba para su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela, ya se había aplicado su ritual de belleza, se había puesto su uniforme y ya agarrado su mochila salió de su habitación, su compañero de habitación había salido corriendo de ahí hace una media hora. Sé puso a pensar ¿Cómo sería?, ¿las clases serían más difíciles que en McKinley? Entonces mira a su horario y ve la primer clase que le toca es historia - que aburrido – susurra casi inaudible, para que nadie lo escuche.

Entonces sale en dirección a su nuevo salón de clases - según el papel es el aula número 16 – piensa buscándola, cuando la encuentra entra con cuidado y en silencio, enseguida siente un montón de miradas en él.

- ¿Es usted Kurt Hummel? – le pregunta la maestra, el asiente – ok, chicos él es Kurt Hummel su nuevo compañero trátenlo con respeto como a todos los demás – todos los chicos contestan con un ¡SI! al unísono – señor Hummel siéntese con el señor Montgomery – le dice señalando a Wes. El castaño no dice ni una palabra y se va a su asiento.

Conforme la clase avanza Kurt, hacia todo lo que la maestra indicaba, mientras trataba de ignorar a todo lo que Wes y otros chicos le decían, mientras Jeff hablaba con Blaine y Nick.

- Ven les dije que era muy raro.

- Hay por favor Jeff nos seas dramático – le dice el ojimiel – seguro solo está algo nervioso y tiene vergüenza digo, es su primer día de clases en una nueva escuela y no conoce a nadie.

- Si – dice Nick - exactamente todos sienten diferentes cosas al empezar en una nueva escuela.

- Tal vez – contesta el rubio, un poco dudoso – pero sigue siendo raro, no le habla a nadie, ni siquiera trata de socializar.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquiliza Blaine - tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo, no puede vivir solo sin hablar con nadie ¿cierto?

- Además, si el no habla con nadie nosotros tendremos que ser los primeros en hablarle – el ojimiel sonríe ante las palabras de su amigo.

Cuando la clase por fin termina Kurt guarda sus cosas y mira su horario para saber que clase le toca en enseguida, en eso siente que alguien le toca el hombro, se asusta y se le caen sus cosas, no se fija a ver quién es, lo primero que hace es levantar sus cosas y luego el otro chico habla.

- Hola soy Blaine Anderson – se presenta - y quería darte la bienvenida a Dalton Academy – dicho esto le tiende la mano para saludarlo, pero Kurt no lo hace, en vez de eso el castaño sale corriendo y deja a un atónito Blaine - que raro – susurra antes de salir del salón.

Al fin de todas sus clases, Kurt llega a su habitación que estaba sola entonces se pone a hacer sus tareas y cuando las acaba saca uno de los libros que trajo consigo para distraerse. Un rato después la puerta se abre y entra el compañero de Kurt, con dos chicos, a uno lo reconoce es el chico que lo asusto en la mañana. El castaño no despega la vista de su libro y entonces Blaine si no mal recuerda le habla.

- Oye chico – empieza a decir – ¿no quieres ver una película con nosotros? – El castaño niega con la cabeza - ¿seguro? puede que te guste – el ojiazul vuelve a negar y el moreno junto a sus amigos sale de la habitación.

Después de unas tres horas, el rubio entra en el cuarto en el cual Kurt ya estaba dormido, se cambia de ropa y se duerme.

En la mañana después de aplicarse su ritual de belleza y ponerse su uniforme, Kurt sale de su habitación para dirigirse a su clase, que era de Química.

Al entrar en la clase el profesor lo miro y le pregunto - ¿es nuevo? – Kurt asintió – ok entonces usted debe ser Kurt Hummel – volvió a asentir – bien, siéntese con el señor Anderson – asintió antes de acomodarse en su lugar junto al ojimiel.

- Hola – fue lo primero que le dijo el moreno al sentarse con el – bueno como sabes yo me llamo Blaine y ¿tú cómo te llamas? – pero el castaño no respondió y le volvió a hablar – oye no me vas a hablar o ¿qué? – Siguió sin contestarle - oye no te caigo bien – dijo en un lindo puchero que causo una risita del ojiazul – bien al menos te hice reír eso es un avance y dime ¿no me vas a hablar? – Ante esta pregunta el castaño no supo que contestarle – ok, pero sabes que tú te lo pierdes – dijo en un tono un poco burlón.

La clase continuo con algunos ejercicios que el castaño hizo sin problema, mientras Blaine trataba de hacer que Kurt le hablara, cosa que no logro, pero al menos en algunas ocasiones lo hacia reír. Para Blaine la risa del castaño era lo más tierno y lindo que jamás había escuchado.

Al terminar la clase Kurt salió en dirección a la cafetería, de rato que llego se sentó en una mesa hasta el final y empezó a comer su pollo a la naranja, un momento después enfrente de él se sentaron Jeff, Nick y Blaine.

- Oye chico – le dijo el rubio – ¿no vas a hablar con nadie, ni trataras de hacer amigos? – entonces Kurt pensó que no quería hacer amigos nuevos no quería que pasara lo mismo que paso en McKinley ya que solo tenía algunos amigos ya que desde lo que paso se había distanciado de todos en especial de sus mejores amigas Rachel y Santana, se sentía sucio y raro, que si le decía a alguien sobre lo que paso lo odiarían, les daría asco a sus amigos y nadie más le quisiera hablar. Al ver que el castaño no respondía el rubio volvió a hablar – ¡vas a ignorarnos cada vez que te hablemos! – Dijo en un tono un poco molesto, cosa que lo asusto.

-Ya Jeff déjalo – hablo Nick – si él no quiere hablarnos es su problema – dicho esto Jeff y Nick se levantan y se van, dejando a Kurt solo con Blaine.

- Oye mira sé que tal vez te parezcamos algo raros – le dijo algo divertido el moreno – pero te aseguro que jamás podrá encontrar mejores amigos aquí en Dalton que nosotros – le aseguro Blaine contento – vamos sé que tienes algo y no descansare hasta descubrir que es – cuando dijo eso Kurt se tensó, no quería que nadie descubriera lo que le paso – así que nos vemos luego – y se fue con sus amigos dejando a un pensativo Kurt.

A finalizar su comida Kurt se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación cuando entro hay estaban los tres chicos de hace un rato, cuando entro Blaine algo sorprendidos por el hecho de que en su mano traía un libro de Harry Potter y le pregunto.

- ¿A ti también te gusta Harry Potter? – con algo de brillo en sus ojos, el castaño asintió lentamente.

- No Blaine no le gusta – dijo un sarcástico rubio – por eso trae en su mano un libro original de Harry Potter, daa – dijo como la respuesta más obvia del mundo y el ojimiel le dio un golpe no muy duro en la cabeza a su amigo – oye! – Entonces le regreso el golpe y Blaine se lo volvió a regresar – ya verás maldito hobbit – le dijo antes de tirarse sobre él y lo que provoco una pequeña risita por parte de Kurt lo que hizo que Jeff y Nick lo miraran extraño ya que él nunca había hecho algún sonido.

- Quítate de enzima pesas mucho – pidió un molesto Blaine, entonces se siguieron peleando.

- Oigan ya cálmense parecen niños pequeños – les dijo Nick al separarlos.

- Ok pero que quede claro que el hobbit empezó – dijo Jeff en tono de puchero dicho esto Blaine le dio otro golpe.

- Ves Nick por eso le pegue el me ofendió primero – le dijo Blaine enojado.

- Por dios parecen unos niños ya dejen de pelear – les regaño Nick.

Después de un rato Nick y Blaine regresaron a sus habitaciones y dejaron solos a Kurt y a Jeff que se prepararan para dormir pero antes de eso Jeff le pregunto a Kurt.

- ¿Oye no piensas hablarnos algún día o sí? – El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros – entonces algún día nos hablaras verdad – dicho esto Kurt hizo una mueca con la cara y Jeff le pregunto - te caemos bien como para que al menos pienses en hablarnos ¿no? – El castaño asintió y se acostó en su cama, luego de un rato Jeff apago la luz y le dijo – Hasta mañana – pero Kurt ya se había dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Nuevos Amigos?

* * *

Kurt se levantó temprano, estaba algo triste extrañaba a todos a Carole, a Finn, a su Papa, a Rachel, pero en especial a su mejor amiga Mercedes, ya tenía tiempo que no hablaba ni texteaba con ninguno. Pensó que ya lo habían olvidado. Dejo de pensar en esas cosas y se preparó para su día de clases, se puso su uniforme y salió de su habitación en dirección a su salón de clase.

Al entrar al salón se sentó con Blaine que lo saludo con una sonrisa y le dijo.

- Hola, en cuanto te vi entrar por esa puerta pensé que te sentarías solo – el castaño sonrió – me gusta que te sientes conmigo, me caes bien – el ojiazul rio – no me crees – negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? si me la paso hablándote y tú no me contestas – se volvió a reír – te digo algo – hizo una pausa – tienes una linda risa – Kurt se sonrojo – y también te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas – el castaño se sonrojo más si es que podía – bueno que te parece si nos conocemos – el ojiazul asintió – ok, ¿te gusta cantar? – Asintió – genial a mí también, haber mmm ¿tienes novia? – pregunto con miedo ¿qué tal si no era gay? no tendría ni una sola oportunidad con él. Kurt simplemente negó – y… ¿novio? – volvió a negar. Genial estaba soltero pensó el moreno - ¿Por qué te cambiaste a Dalton? – pregunto el ojimiel, tenía algo de curiosidad por saber que lo trajo hasta aquí. El castaño se tensó notablemente por la pregunta y no le contesto - ¿no me lo quieres contar? – Negó con la cabeza - ¿es algo malo? – El castaño asintió e hizo una mueca – ok, pero algún día me lo contaras ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros – bien será mejor poner atención en clase no se vaya a enojar la maestra – asintió y se pusieron a escuchar lo estaba diciendo la maestra.

El resto de la clase paso de una manera rápida ya que Blaine se la pasaba haciendo bromas y tonterías, mientras Kurt simplemente reía por las ocurrencias de su compañero. Al salir de clase ambos chicos se dirigieron al comedor. Pero el castaño se detuvo al escuchar la canción Perfect de P!nk que era su tono de mensajes, inmediatamente saco su celular del bolsillo y vio de quien era el mensaje.

*Kurtsie no sabes cuánto te extraño T-T RB* - Kurt sonrió por el mensaje de Rachel y le contesto.

*Yo también te extraño Rach T.T KH*

*Bien que te parece si el sábado que regreses salimos a tomar un café y me cuentas como te está yendo por haya? RB*

*Me parece bien. Entonces hasta el sábado Rach. KH*

*Adiós nos vemos luego ya toca ensayo con el Glee club. :3 RB*

*Aww salúdame a todos y diles que los extraño mucho T-T KH*

*Claro nos vemos el sábado RB*

Al terminar de textear con Rachel vio que estaba con Blaine quien le pregunto.

- ¿Te gusta P!nk? – El castaño asintió – genial a mí también, creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común – el ojiazul sonrió - bien entramos – asintió. Entraron y se volvieron a sentar juntos – bien sigamos con las preguntas ¿te parece? – Asintió - ¿te gustan los Beatles? – Asintió – bien, soy yo o tenemos demasiadas cosas en común – al castaño se rio y se encogió de hombros – oye se muchas cosas de ti pero no se tu nombre, ¿me lo dirás algún día? – El ojiazul se encogió de hombros – bueno algún día lo sabré eso tenlo por seguro – Kurt sonrió – oye tu y yo… somos como… ¿amigos? – se encogió de hombros – y… ¿te gustaría que lo fuéramos? – se quedó pensando un momento y asintió – bien creo que ya está bien por hoy, hay que ponernos a trabajar – y ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

Cuando se acabó la hora ambos salieron a almorzar, tomaron su comida y se sentaron juntos.

- Y dime ¿te gusta Dalton? – el castaño movió la mano indicando que más o menos le gustaba su nueva escuela – si bueno al principio no te va a gustar mucho pero luego te encantara - sonrió – además aquí todos son muy buenos y amables – en ese momento Kurt acabo la poca comida que se sirvió y se levantó - ¿ya te vas? – Asintió – y me dejaras aquí solito – hizo un lindo puchero. El ojiazul se despidió con la mano y se retiró a su habitación.

El castaño al llegar a su habitación saco uno de sus libros de su armario, se aventó a la cama y comenzó a leer cuando un rato después su celular empieza a sonar y contesta.

- Hola.

- Kurt hola ¿cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Pues bien oye ya casi son las selecciónales.

- En serio y que vas a cantar.

- Nada, Mr. Shue no me quiso dar ningún solo, nada más habrá un dueto por parte de Ken y Barbie, junto con solo de Santana.

- Bueno creo que está bien que los demás canten. Tú siempre cantas deja que los demás también tengan su momento para brillar.

- Si lo sé, pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte…

- Y bien ¿de que querías hablarme?

- Bueno como sabes siempre nos enfrentamos a 2 coros ¿no?

- Si y…

- Bien pues una de los coros contra los que nos enfrentaremos es el de tu escuela. Los Dalton Academy Warblers.

- Aquí hay un coro, eso no lo sabía.

- Si hay uno y según dicen son muy buenos y bueno no se quería saber si puedes unírteles para poder saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

- Bueno Rach te diré que no tengo amigos, no hablo con nadie me da pena, además no creo que sean tan buenos.

- Oh si también quería hablar de eso, sabes me gustaría que tuvieras un amigo, ya sabes… alguien con quien hablar mientras estés ahí.

- No se Rach creo que le caigo bien a un chico pero no me gustaría que me conociera y se avergüence de ser mi amigo y ya no me hable, creo que lo llevare de poco a poco.

- Vamos Kurt eres una persona muy especial y cualquiera sería muy afortunado de ser tu amigo – en ese momento se escucharon voces y pasos fuera de la habitación.

- Bien creo que alguien viene hablamos después ¿ok?

- Si nos vemos bye, besos – colgó y continuo leyendo.

En ese momento entra Jeff a la habitación junto con Blaine y Nick en seguida Kurt siente sus miradas encima de él y habla el rubio.

- ¿Oye no quisieras ver una película con nosotros? – el castaño piensa un momento sobre lo que le dijo Rachel. Al final solo niega con la cabeza – ¿Seguro?, digo deberías hacer algo te la pasas aquí encerrado – volvió a negar con la cabeza – bien lo intente –y así los chicos abandonan la habitación.

Kurt después de leer dos capítulos de su libro saco su laptop y empezó a ver notificaciones en Facebook ya que hacía tiempo que no entraba en su cuenta y lo primero que ve es una foto subida por Rachel que dice *Los New Directions ensayando para las selecciónales* en la foto salían todos y estaban sentados en el auditorio, según parecía estaban muy sudados y cansados lo que indicaba que estaban poniendo mucho esfuerzo para ganar, los extrañaba mucho a todos en especial a Rachel y a Santana, enseguida pensó en si el coro de Dalton era como en McKinley solo para perdedores ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos y quería ver si llegarían a ser una competencia para los New Directions. Además Kurt se sentía vacío sin cantar eso era una parte primordial en su vida, luego pensó que tal vez algún día se uniría a ellos "Los Warblers" de todos modos no creía que pudiera ser malo ser un perdedor como en su otra escuela.

Luego de un rato llego Jeff y se cambió su ropa para dormir el ojiazul ya estaba dormido, se podían escuchar su respiración calmada y relajada, y entonces se dio cuenta que en la cómoda del castaño había una foto que se dispuso a ver fue de puntitas y con cautela para que su compañero no se despertara. Al tomar la foto vio que en ella salían varios chicos, entre ellos Kurt y un señor un poco mayor y abajo decía *New Directions campeones de las Selecciónales del 2009* luego pudo ver que sostenían un trofeo de primer lugar, luego de observar por un rato se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar si su compañero sería una buena adición para los Warblers.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine Anderson ¿Enamorado?

* * *

Cuando Kurt se levantó e hizo su rutina diaria, vio que en su cómoda su foto con los New Directions estaba cambiada de lugar. Enseguida volteo a ver que su compañero de habitación quien ya no estaba en su cama, al entrar al baño a ducharse él estaba dormido, se le hizo raro que en lo que se arreglara el haya salido de la habitación no creía tardarse tanto en arreglarse. Tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación camino a su clase.

Mientras iba caminado alguien entrelazo su brazo con el suyo, al principio se asustó tenía tiempo que no hacia eso con nadie. Al voltear vio una cabellera negra completamente cubierta con gel. En seguida supo de quien se trataba.

- Hola chico nuevo – le saludo dijo y sonrió.

- Ho-hola Blaine – el moreno abrió muy grande los ojos no esperaba que le hablara, aunque tenía que admitir que le gusto además de que tenía una linda voz.

– Bueno igual que todos los días nos toca clase juntos me permití ir contigo hacia la primera del día – suspiro – que tienes es acaso que no te agrado – negó con la cabeza – que bien porque tú me agradas – dicho eso entraron en el salón de clases – bueno hoy es un lindo día ¿no crees? – asintió iba a decir algo pero en ese momento entro una maestra muy delgada, tenía una nariz grande que terminaba en punta, vestía con ropa horrorosa que era un crimen de la moda (según Kurt, claro), tenía unas botas negras que resplandecían con la luz del sol, en si parecía una total bruja – ella es la maestra Montenegro – el castaño asintió - ella es un poco…

- ¡Cállese señor Anderson! – le grito la maestra a Blaine.

- Bueno muy amargada y molesta – le termino de decir el ojimiel.

- ¡Que se calle señor Anderson! – Le grito otra vez la maestra Montenegro al pelinegro – no este ligando en el salón de clases – todos los demás alumnos exclamaron un uuuyy. Mientras Blaine se hundía en su asiento y se ruborizaba al igual que Kurt - ¡cállense parecen una bola de animales! – volvió a gritar la maestra esta vez refiriendo se a todo el grupo. Se sentó en su mesa y empezó a dictar los ejercicios a realizar.

- Como te dije es un poco amargada – le susurro el ojimiel al castaño.

- Lo escuche señor Anderson – le dijo la maestra. Enseguida Blaine pensó que no solo parecía sino que también era una bruja ¿Cómo lo pudo escuchar? – será mejor que usted y el señor Hummel estén trabajando en la clase y no en otras cosas.

- C-cl-claro que estamos trabajando maestra – le respondió Blaine muy nervioso.

- Más le vale y no quiero volver a escuchar su voz en el resto de la clase – wow en serio que era una bruja - ¿Entendido? – Blaine asintió frenéticamente y la maestra sonrío le encantaba provocar miedo en sus alumnos. En ese momento a Blaine se le ocurrió una gran idea, en su libreta empezó a escribir algo y se la paso a Kurt.

Te dije que era amargada pero más bien es una bruja - Kurt rio ante lo escrito en el papel y la maestra lo miro feo. Escribió en la libreta de Blaine y se la paso.

Bueno estoy seguro de que hay gente peor en el mundo

Ok ahora podemos escribirnos y la maestra no nos regañara XD

Bueno… ¿de qué quieres que escribamos?

Que te parece si contamos cosas de nosotros y así nos conozcamos mejor – Kurt sonrío.

Bueno yo ¿empiezo de dónde eres?

Soy de Lima, Ohio no muy lejos de aquí – el castaño se sorprendió por lo que escribió Blaine.

En serio yo también no puedo creer que vivamos en la misma ciudad

Yo tampoco haber que más te puedo preguntar… ¿tienes hermanos?

Bueno hermano, hermano no pero si un hermanastro es de mi edad y está en mi anterior escuela… y ¿tú?

Si tengo uno es mayor que yo pero no vive aquí él vive en Los Ángeles

Después de unos momentos, suena el timbre y salen disparados a su próxima clase, porque bueno quien se quedaría más tiempo con la maestra Montenegro. Al llegar a su siguiente clase se volvieron a sentar juntos.

- Bueno la última clase fue algo… aburrida – rieron juntos – bueno ahora hay que hacer algo div… – no puedo terminar por que lo interrumpió Nick.

- Blaine ve, hay unas cosas que hay que aclarar.

- Pero estaba hablando con… – dijo el pelinegro señalando a Kurt.

– Vamos luego hablas con el – y lo agarró del brazo – te lo robo un momento no te pongas triste que al rato te lo devuelvo, ok – dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a Kurt quien se ruborizo y asintió con la cabeza. Luego Nick tomo a Blaine y lo saco del salón de clases para reunirse con los Warblers.

- Bien ¿qué ocurrió? – pregunto Blaine a Wes cuando entre en el salón del coro.

- Blaine que bien que llegas – le contesto el chico con rasgos asiáticos – necesitamos decidir los números para las selecciónales.

- En serio… - lo miro incrédulo el moreno – me sacas de clase para algo que podemos resolver durante el ensayo – dijo un poco enojado.

- Cálmate Blaine – le dijo mientras movía sus manos indicando calma - si tú eres el que siempre nos sacas de clase solo para este tipo de cosas.

- Tal vez – razono el ojimiel – pero estaba teniendo una plática importante - dijo Blaine un poco enojado.

- En serio… ¿una plática importante? – Intervino Nick al ver a su amigo algo alterado – si parecía que estuvieras ligando co… - no puedo terminar por que Blaine le tapo la boca con la mano.

- Con nadie – dijo entre dientes el ojimiel muy nervioso - no seas mentiroso Nicky, bueno si me disculpan tengo que hablar con mi amigo… a solas – y fueron a un pasillo vacío - iuugg Nick… no me lamas la mano.

- Esto te pasa por arrastrarme en contra de mi voluntad – dijo el moreno - que te pasa acaso no quieres que los demás sepan que ya le pusiste el ojo al chico nuevo – dijo mientras levantaba las cejas.

- En primera no me gusta – Nick levanto una ceja – en serio no me gusta – suspiro – nada más somos amigos no como a ti que te gusta Jeff.

- Que a mí no me gusta Jeff no seas ridículo – respondió mientras se ruborizaba.

- En serio luego, luego se nota que te mueres por el – el otro bufo.

- Ok está bien si… me gusta – el ojimiel sonrío – ¿acaso lees mi mente?

- No simplemente te veo cuando estas con él.

- ¿Que como me veo?

- Pues en primera tienes una sonrisa de tonto y te ríes por cada uno de sus chistes malos.

- Ok si me gusta – suspiro – lo amo más que nada en este mundo pero yo a él no, y no sé cómo saber si yo le gusto.

- Como sabes que no le gustas, ¿se lo has preguntado? – dijo Blaine como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

- Oh claro Blaine – dijo el moreno – voy a llegar a su habitación y le diré "Jeff quería saber si yo te gusto porque yo a ti te amo" – el más bajo asintió – por favor Blaine si me dice que no quedara como el peor ridículo de mi vida y créeme he hecho muchas tonterías en mi vida.

- Bueno tienes razón haz hecho muchos ridículos – Nick levanto una ceja – como esa vez que tenías gases y estuvimos en el examen de ciencias, todo estaba tan callado y de la nada se te salió uno muy fuerte que por cierto olía muy – termino de hablar y no paraba de reír.

- Ves por eso nunca te digo acerca de las cosas que me preocupan tus consejos son muy malos y no me das mucha confianza – mientras Blaine no paraba de reír le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ya deja de reírte maldito Hobbit.

- Ok está bien – tomo aire – mira te prometo que hallare la forma de que sepamos si le gustas si no te preocupes – se abrazaron y salieron a su habitación.

Kurt al final de las clases se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontraban Blaine, Nick y Jeff. Tomo su libro y se dispuso a leer. Después de un rato Blaine y Nick se retiraron de la habitación, ya en la noche el castaño se cambió y realizo su ritual de belleza cuando se iba a tirar en su cama su compañero le hablo.

- Oye chico nuevo ¿a ti te gusta Blaine? – El castaño se le quedo mirando y no respondió – ¿qué?... parece que él no te puede quitar el ojo de encima – el ojiazul levanto la ceja – bueno ¿te gusta o no? – negó y se acostó en su cama – que lastima porque harían una muy linda pareja – dicho esto ambos se fueron a dormir, Kurt se quedó pensando él nunca había sentido atracción por nadie no sabía que se sentía, nunca tuvo novio, ni le gusto a nadie, según él era demasiado feo y nadie saldría con un perdedor como él. Acaso el lindo chico de mirada miel gustaba de él, le era muy difícil de creer semejante tontería como esa.


	7. Chapter 7

Enamorado De Un Ángel

* * *

Kurt se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sentía que ese día iba a pasar algo mágico y especial, inicio su ritual de belleza matutino, luego se puso su uniforme y de forma discreta salió de su habitación puesto que Jeff todavía no estaba despierto. Al fijarse en su horario se puso feliz ya que ese día nada más le tocaban 2 clases y después empezaba el fin de semana y volvería a casa, ya que por nada del mundo quería quedarse en esa academia el resto de la semana.

Al entrar al salón de clase se sentó con Blaine, ya que era a la única persona que conocía en el aula y al aproximarse a su asiento le saludo con la mira y Blaine le dijo.

- Hola no esperaba que te sentaras aquí con migo – sonrió y el castaño también hizo lo mismo.

- Ho-hola y-yo ta-tam-tampoco.

– Bueno creo que será igual que ayer ¿no? – el ojiazul simplemente asintió con la cabeza baja – bien entonces voy a tratar de hacer que te rías – dicho esto el castaño sonrió y Blaine pensó que su sonrisa iluminaria todo New York sin esfuerzos ya que era tan linda y le gustaría vérsela todos los días y ser el la causa de ella – ¿alguna vez alguien te había dicho que tienes la sonrisa más linda del mundo? - Kurt se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza baja – bueno te digo que la tienes, me gusta que sonrías y no estés triste, eres muy lindo – el castaño se sonrojo más y Blaine también sonrió – oye quería preguntarte – hizo una pequeña pausa pensando lo que iba a decir y dijo - tú eres… ya sabes… ¿gay? – el ojiazul se extrañó por la pregunta ya que era obvio que le gustaba que le dijera cosas tan lindas. Entonces asintió y Blaine sonrió – que bien porque le gustas a un amigo – cuando Blaine dijo eso a Kurt se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y Blaine lo noto – no te desanimes él es muy lindo – le dijo – pero no tanto como tú – Kurt se volvió a sonrojar y sonrió – bueno será mejor que pongamos atención en clase – el castaño hizo lo que Blaine le dijo y en veces se disponía a verlo y le gustaban esos cabellos negros completamente cubiertos por gel y esos ojos color miel que lo hipnotizaban.

Al finalizar de la clase Kurt se dirigió a la siguiente cuando le llego un mensaje de Santana.

*Oye como te va en tu nueva escuela? Pequeño Lady Hummel SL*

*Ha ha muy Graciosa Satán, pues tengo que admitir que es algo aburrida :/ KH*

*Mmm que mal, que te parece que hoy en cuanto llegues hoy vamos al centro comercial y tomamos un café? SL*

*Ok me convenciste además me siento raro en este uniforme y necesito a alguien para hablar sobre lo que me está pasando aquí. KH*

*Ok nos vemos luego y no lo olvides eres una Lady donde quiera que estés. SL*

*Y tu un demonio. Bye nos vemos luego KH*

Después de despedirse de Santana, Kurt se dirigió a su siguiente clase en la que se sentó al lado de Blaine otra vez, tenía que admitir que le gustaba pasar tiempo con y que era muy tierno y divertido.

- Hola otra vez – Kurt lo saludo con la mano – es mi imaginación o te gusta sentarte conmigo – Kurt se sonroja ante ese comentario – bien me gusta hacerte sonrojar te hace ver muy lindo – Kurt soltó una pequeña risita – bueno que te parece si luego vemos una película – el ojiazul negó con la cabeza – porque tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar con migo – dijo en tono de puchero causando la risa de Kurt que volvió a negar – a ya se te iras a tu casa ¿no es así? – El castaño asintió – pues te voy a extraña este fin de semana – el ojiazul sonrió ¿acaso no podía ser más tierno? – y… ¿tú me extrañaras? – Kurt asintió muy feliz – bueno que bien que este fin de semana estarás fuera de la escuela es un poco estresante ¿no? – asintió y luego ambos se pusieron a trabajar hasta el final de la clase.

Kurt se fue corriendo a su habitación por algunas cosas para llevarse a casa para su fin de semana, en su mochila metió sus libros, libretas y productos de belleza y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada de Dalton donde lo estaría esperando su papa, pero no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado y se resbalo, iba a caer de cabeza en el piso si no fuera porque alguien lo atrapo y lo miro a los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron esos lindos ojos color miel.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Blaine que se le quedo mirando a los ojos y él se limitó a asentir – seguro casi te rompes la cabeza con ese golpe – volvió a asentir y se dio cuenta de que varios estudiantes los estaban observando y enseguida puso a Kurt de pie – bueno ya te vas ¿verdad? – El ojiazul asintió – adiós – Kurt se acercó le beso la mejilla y le dijo.

- A-a-adiós y gr-r-acias – y se fue dejando a Blaine pensando, en ese momento el ojiazul regreso y le dijo – p-p-por cierto me lla-a-mo K-k-kurt…. Kurt H-h-h-ummel – se estrecharon las manos y el castaño le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se despidió de Blaine con la mano. El ojimiel toco su mejilla y susurro.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando de un ángel- se fue corriendo a contarles a Jeff y a Nick sobre lo que paso hace momentos con Kurt. De solo pensar su nombre sentía mariposas en el estómago.

El castaño llego con su papa le dio un abrazo y su padre le pregunto.

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te gusto tu nueva escuela? – Kurt le sonrió y le contesto.

- Pues si me gusto… mucho – el mayor sonrió – pero las clases son más difíciles que en McKinley – Burt se rio – pero el menos vale la peno por mi seguridad ¿no?

- Claro que sí y me gusta que estés feliz y ya no estés triste – Kurt sonrió – bueno será mejor irnos ¿no? – el castaño asintió y se subió a la camioneta de su padre.

En el camino Burt no puedo evitar notar la sonrisa de bobo que traía su hijo y que estaba algo ruborizado y nervioso y le hablo.

- ¿Hijo estas bien? – No recibió respuesta – Kurt – siguió sin respuesta - ¿Kurt? – siguió sin responderle entonces le grito - ¡KURT! – provocando que el castaño saltara del susto.

- ¡Papa… me asustaste! – dijo molesto – no tienes por qué gritarme, no estoy sordo – el mayor lo miro algo irónico.

- Esta bien no te enfades porque tenía rato hablándote y no me contestabas.

- ¡Ups! Perdona es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas – sonrió - y dime ¿para qué me estabas hablando?

- Exactamente para eso – señalo su cara con la mano.

- ¿Mi cara? – Le pregunto extrañado – ¿qué tiene de malo? – el mayor negó con la cabeza.

- No tu cara – y el castaño lo miro raro - tu sonrisa – el menor sonrió nerviosamente - ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Por nada en especial – su padre lo miro y le dijo.

- ¿En serio crees que te creeré eso? – el ojiazul trago saliva y le dijo.

- Ok sé que de todos modos lo averiguaras de una u otra forma ¿verdad? – El mayor asintió – pues iré al centro comercial con Santana y la extraño a ella, a Finn, a Carole, a Rache, a Mercedes y a todos mis amigos del Glee club – su padre le sonrió y le dijo.

- Sé que los extrañas y tan pronto como lleguemos tú iras al centro comercial con Santana ok - el ojiazul sonrió nerviosamente ya que aunque no le gustaba mentirle a su padre, tampoco le diría que estaba pensando en un chico ya que nunca había hablado de esas cosas con él, además no es que le gustara ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía cuando te gusta alguien y prefería contárselo a su mejor amiga en su día de compras, así con ella aclararía todas sus dudas sobre el amor ya que ella es un poco más experimentada en ese sentido de los novios, chicos y esas cosas.

- Gracias papa… te quiero mucho – le dijo su padre sonrió y le dijo.

- Yo también hijo… y mucho – ambos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo, que fue interrumpido por los pitidos de los autos detrás de ellos ya que el semáforo había cambiado a verde.


	8. Chapter 8

Regreso A Casa Y Declaraciones

* * *

Al llegar a su destino ambos hombres bajaron de vehículo y entraron a la casa.

- ¡Kurt! – le saluda su madrastra – que bien que y estas devuelta.

- Gracias Carole – la abraza – los extrañe tanto.

- Que, ¿no hay abrazo para mí? – pregunta su hermanastro.

- Ven aquí tonto – y se abrazan – te extrañe Finny – y se separan.

- Y yo a ti Kurtie – sonríe – ah oye Santana me pidió que te entregara esto – dice entregándole un papelito – y que te dijera que no se te olvide tu cita con ella en el centro comercial.

- Oh si gracias – toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Santana – casi olvido eso.

*San ¿dónde estás? KH*

*Al fin me mandas un mensaje Kurtie estoy en dirección al centro comercial SL*

*Ok estoy ahí en 20 KH*

*Claro Lady Hummel aquí te espero SL*

En ese momento sube las escaleras y se cambia su uniforme de Dalton por una ropa más cómoda. Al terminar baja las escaleras y

- Bueno me despido Santana me está esperando y ya saben cómo se pone si la haces esperar por mucho tiempo – suelta una risita. Abraza a Carole – Adiós nos vemos luego.

- Que… ¿ya te vas? – le pregunta Burt que estaba en la entrada.

- Si Santana ya me está esperando – abraza a su papa – nos vemos luego.

- Adiós – se despide con la mano – cualquier cosa me llamas – Y Kurt se subió al auto de su hermano.

- Y pregunto nada más por curiosidad – Finn asiente - ¿Por qué tú me llevaras al centro comercial?

- Bueno en primera es mi auto y no te dejare manejarlo – el castaño bufa – y segunda tengo una cita con Quinn.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta el más bajo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- Si porque preguntas – dice algo confundido por el comportamiento del castaño.

- Bueno pues la última vez que supe tú estabas saliendo con Rachel.

- Ah sí pues ella creía que yo le estaba siendo infiel con Quinn y ella me fue infiel con Puck.

- ¿Otra ves?

- Si otra vez

- No es por nada pero creo que no deberías andar de chica en chica – menciona el ojiazul - ¿es tan importante para ti tener una novia.?

- Ok no te pongas a darme consejos sobre amor por que tú nunca has tenido novio – reclama el más alto.

- Tal vez pero eso no quita que sea inteligente y te de consejos en serio pareces una chica mantenida.

- Bueno mejor no hay que discutir – dice algo cansado Finn – además aquí te bajas.

- Oh si adiós Finn que te vaya bien con Rach.

- Y que te diviertas con Satán – dicho eso pone en marcha el auto y va a la casa de Quinn.

- ¡Lady Hummel! – Grita Santana al verlo – que bien que estas aquí tengo mucho que contarte – se abrazan.

- ¡Que gusto me da verte Satán! – se separan – pero créeme no eres la única que tiene cosas que contar – entrelazan sus brazos – y bien empiezo yo… o tu… o ¿quién?

- ¡Yo! obviamente – el otro rodo los ojos – a que no sabes que conseguí – chillo la latina como niña pequeña el otro espera a que le diga – ¡un solo en las selecciónales!

-Que bien que al fin conseguiste un solo estoy tan feliz por ti – se abrazan – aunque ya me lo había contado Rachel.

- Ah esa hobbit yo quería contártelo primero.

- Bueno el punto es que conseguiste uno ¿no? – la chica asiente - ¿y cómo paso?

- Pues digamos que Snixx se encargó de ello – dijo riendo.

**Flashback**

Estaba los New Directions esperando a que Mr. Shue llegara al ensayo.

- Bueno chicos otra vez Selecciónales… ¿no están emocionados? – dice al entrar a la sala del coro.

- Mr. Shue creo que sería prudente que yo tenga otro solo ya que el año pasado gracias a mí y mi magnifica presentación de Don´t Rain On My Parade hicimos que New Directions consiguiera pasar a las regionales – dijo Rachel tan molesta como siempre.

- ¡Oh no! – Grito Santana – tal vez ganamos las Selecciónales gracias a ti enana – la mencionada sonríe – pero las regionales las perdimos por tu culpa y tu "amorío" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos - con Jesse St. Presumido.

- Por favor Santana no puedes olvidarlo – dice la más pequeña del grupo – no es mi culpa que tú nunca hayas tenido novio y solo andes de cama en cama – todos hicieron un Uuuyyy pero inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Santana quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

- ¡Estas muerta enana¡ -grito al fin Santana y entre todos tuvieron que agarrarla para que no se abalanzara contra Rachel.

- Santana cálmate no queremos que cometas un Rachelcidio en la sala del coro – dijo Quinn tratando de calmar a la latina.

- Si Santana cálmate y no le hagas caso ya sabes cómo se pone con respecto a los solos – menciono Mercedes.

- ¡Mira hobbit! – Grito Santana o más bien Snixx – ¡créeme que si estos tontos no me hubieran agarrado en este momento te habría roto esa gran narizota que tienes!

- Ok, ok, ok, ok, - intervino Mr. Shue – Santana cálmate no puedes simplemente golpear a Rachel sin razón.

- Sin razón en serio Mr. Shue – sonríe – le parece poco que todo el año pasado ella fuera la estrella del club nadie más tuviera oportunidad de brillar.

- Esta bien Santana creo que tienes razón – dice el profesor – es momento que Rachel no cante en una competencia.

- ¡Que! – Chillo Rachel – no puede hacer eso Mr. Shue es muy injusto.

- Oh calla enana – dice la latina – dime que prefieres que te rompa tu horrorosa nariz de pelota o… no cantar en las selecciónales.

- ¡NOOOO! – grita la "enana" – está bien no cantare – todos gritan de alegría – pero si perdemos todo será culpa de Santana.

- Bien Santana según parece tú tienes el solo de la competencia – la chica sonríe.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Wow en serio hiciste eso – pregunta Kurt asombrado.

- Claro no iba dejarla adueñarse de las selecciónales otra vez – la latina sonrió y choca los puños con su amigo.

- Creme te alabo – dice su mejor amigo.

- ¡Gracias! – dice antes de agarrar la mano del castaño para ir por un café – bien lo siguiente que te contare es un poco más importante que eso – el ojiazul la mira con los ojos muy abierto, que sería más importante que quitarle un solo a Rachel en una competencia.

- Ok pidamos el café sentémonos y te escucho – ambos se dirigen al Lima Bean piden sus cafés, se los entregan y se van a una mesa.

- Ok pues – toma un sorbo de su café – tu sabes que yo no tengo novio – el castaño asiente sin entender a donde se dirige esto – pues veras, desde hace tiempo he tenido…

- ¿Que has tenido? - pregunto con curiosidad el ojiazul.

- ¡No me presiones Hummel! – Grita la chica - esto es difícil para mí puedes simplemente escuchar y no decir nada hasta que termine – el chico asiente – he tenido relaciones con… - suspira – Bri-Britta-Brittany y creo que ella en realidad me gusta no como otros chicos con los que me he acostado – el castaño sonríe – bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que creo que soy lesbiana – el otro la mira con los ojos muy abiertos – ok ya puedes hablar.

- Entonces esa vez que estábamos Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Britt, tu y yo hablando por teléfono sobre qué pasaría si Rachel se enteraba que él bebe de Quinn era en realidad de Puck, que ella dijo que si el sexo fuera salir ustedes estarían saliendo – dice un exaltado ojiazul - ¿ella decía la verdad?

- Si, digo ella es muy tierna como para mentir –el otro se le queda mirando – bien di algo al respecto.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! – Grita de la emoción – me encanta que hayas encontrado el amor – y se levanta y la abraza.

- ¿Eso dirás?

- Si o que esperabas que dijera.

- No se pensé que te burlarías de que soy tu sabes – mira a ambos lados antes de decirlo – Lesbiana – susurra.

- Santana – dice de una manera muy calmada mientras ella estalla en llanto – somos mejores amigos y tu orientación sexual está bien para mí eso es lo que eres y nadie nunca podrá cambiarlo.

- En serio – susurra la latina mientras se limpia una lágrima.

- Claro además ustedes harían una hermosa pareja ella es muy tierna y tú eres una perra juntas se verían muy lindas – la otra suspiro – Santana cuando estas con ella no eres tan mala te vuelves una persona con corazón y eres muy dulce – lo abraza.

- Gracias Kurt en serio – solloza la pelinegra.

- Ni lo menciones, te quiero mucho Santana - susurra en su oído y se separan.

- Y yo a ti Kurtsie – se limpia las lágrimas – y bien tienes esa cara rara de cuando quieres preguntarme algo – el otro levanta la ceja – solo suéltalo.

- Y estas saliendo con ella – le dice el castaño emocionado – o al menos le te le has declarado.

- Bueno hoy después del ensayo le dije y me dijo que lo pensaría – dice muy emocionada la latina.

- Que bien seguro te dirá que si – sonríe.

- Bueno ya hablamos de mi ahora hablemos de ti.

- Mmm… no sé por dónde empezar – dice nerviosamente el castaño.

- Pues por el principio quiero saberlo todo.

- Pues veras conocí a un chico… – empieza a decir pero es interrumpido por un chico que sin querer le tira un café encima.


	9. Chapter 9

Tonterías Y Accidentes

* * *

Blaine seguía en estado de shock por lo que ocurrió con el castaño hace unos momentos, estaba en su habitación esperando a que llegaran Jeff y Nick para contarles todo y pedirles consejos. Jamás había sentido lo que todos llamaban mariposas en el estómago o los fuegos artificiales (como la canción de Katy Perry, que por cierto le encantaba), ese chico le hacía sentir todo eso y más. No sabía cómo "Kurt Hummel" lo había enamorado en tan solo una semana. Su risa, su angelical y tímida voz, sus ojos azules, que cambiaban a verdes y a grises según la luz que les daba. Se preguntaba si el castaño sentía algo por él, por que moriría si no era así.

- Blaine somos nosotros podemos entrar – la voz de Jeff lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Entren! – grita el moreno, sus amigos entran y se sientan en frente de él.

- Bueno, ¿que era tan importante como para traernos aquí y casi exigirnos estar en la habitación lo más rápido posible? – pregunta el moreno.

- Pues… no sé cómo empezar a contarles lo que me paso – dice algo nervioso el ojimiel.

- Bueno Blaine pensaba que eras algo tonto – dice el rubio - pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto – termina de decir con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Creo que lo que Jeffrey trata de decir es que empieces por el principio, ¿Ok? – propone Nick.

- Bien pues hoy como toda la semana me he sentado con Kurt – dice el moreno con una sonrisa boba con solo acordarse de su castaño.

- Oh wow parece que Blainey tiene un admirador – dijo el rubio en tono divertido.

- ¡Puedes dejarme hablar y callarte! – el rubio asintió y con la mano se cerró la boca fingiendo tener un cierre – pues hoy después de las clases estaba en la entrada de Dalton hablando de los Warblers con Wes, cuando él se fue yo me dispuse a irme pero me quede un rato pensando – suspiro – y de la nada Kurt llego y se resbalo con el agua que estaba en el piso, lo alcance a atrapar y…

- Oh wow, wow, wow, espera – lo interrumpió Nick - ¿por qué el piso estaba mojado?

- El conserje acababa de trapear – explico el ojimiel – bueno pues lo atrape y lo mire a los ojos y después de un rato lo ayude a levantarse. Después se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – puso su mano en la mejilla – y me dijo "A-a-adiós y gr-r-acias" tartamudeo un poco – sonrió – pero el punto es que lo dijo luego de eso se fue.

- Oh no puedo creerlo lograste que hablara – dijo Jeff – parece que pasar todo el día con él ha sacado sus frutos – Blaine asiente sonriendo.

- Y luego, ¿qué paso? – pregunto el otro chico con curiosidad.

- Pues regreso y me dijo "p-p-por cierto me lla-a-mo K-k-kurt…. Kurt H-h-h-ummel" y me dio otro beso en la mejilla – termino por decir el moreno con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno sabes su nombre y lo hiciste hablar – dijo el otro moreno – a eso llamo yo un avance.

- Y dinos… ¿hay algo más que amistad entre ustedes? – pregunto Jeff pícaro.

- Pues no se hace una semana que nos conocemos – dijo el ojimiel mientras el rubio levantaba una ceja – bueno me gusta… un poquito – sonrió como tonto.

- Bueno pareces como un niño pequeño que acaba de abrir sus regalos de navidad – dijo el moreno – según parece estas demasiado feliz.

- Ok, ok si estoy muy feliz – admitió – es que su voz era tan linda y angelical.

- Como para que te tenga así creo que debe serlo – se burló el rubio.

- Bien que les parece si vamos a Lima Bean por un café y hablamos de otras cosas – propuso Nick.

- Si quiero un café este día ha sido muy agitado – dijo Blaine.

- Bueno tú conduces Nicky – dijo Jeff y Nick sonrió.

- Vámonos ya que se nos hará tarde – dice el moreno y todos salen de la habitación en dirección al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Nick.

- Blaine – lo llama el rubio – ¿dónde está tú enamorado? – pregunta levantando las cejas.

- ¡Que no me gusta! – grito Blaine – y para que sepas se fue con su familia en el fin de semana.

- Ok, ok pero no te enojes – dice Jeff mientras con las manos le indica a Blaine que se calme – uno ya no se puede burlar de ti y créeme yo soy el que más hace eso – dice con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Chicos en serio parecen niños no pueden dejar de pelear por un rato – los regaño Nick cansado de sus peleas.

- Ok ya no seas dramático además no es que te fueras a morir cada vez que nos peleamos o si – dijo el moreno.

- Bueno podemos dejar de discutir - intervino el rubio – en verdad quiero un café.

- Esta bien suban y vámonos – dice Nick, los tres abordan su auto y salen en dirección al Lima Bean.

- Y bueno has pensado en hacer un movimiento con tu chico – dice Jeff.

- No se la verdad todavía es un poco tímido – dice el ojimiel con una media sonrisa – oye Nick yo quiero algo frio, ¿sí? – dice dirigiéndose a su amigo que estaba pidiendo los cafés – y Jeff quiere…

- Algo muy caliente y dulce – agrega con una sonrisa a su amigo.

- Entendido – dice Nick levantando un pulgar.

- Jeff te tengo que hacer una pregunta – el mencionado asiente sorprendido – tu… ¿sientes algo por Nick?

- Algo… ¿cómo qué? – dice inocentemente el rubio.

- No sé ¿atracción?, ¿amor?, no se dímelo tú…

- Te puedo contar algo… ¿y no abres tu bocota de enano? – susurra.

- Si claro puedes contármelo que quieras.

- Pues recuerdas la vez que les conté que tenía un nuevo compañero – Blaine asiente con la cabeza – y ustedes dijeron que me gusto, pero luego yo les dije que me gustaba alguien – vuelve a asentir – pues ese alguien es Nick.

- ¡Lo sabía a ti te gusta… – grito pero no puedo terminar por que Jeff le tapó la boca porque en ese justo momento estaba llegando Nick con sus cafés.

- ¿Que a ti te gusta quién Jeff? – pregunta el moreno cuando está legando.

- Nadie ya sebes como esta tontito Blaine – dice con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro – ¿no es así Blaine? – el nombrado asiente.

- Oook… - dice el moreno pensando que sus amigos eran realmente raros - tengan sus cafés el frio para Blaine – se lo entrega – y el caliente para Jeffry – se lo entrega – bueno vayamos de regreso a Dalton.

- Bien… a y Jeff – lo voltea a ver – tu y yo hablaremos de tu sabes que cuando… - no alcanzo a terminar Blaine porque se tropezó y se le cayó el café encima de un chico muy lindo.

- Wow Blaine cada vez estas más tonto – dice sonriente Jeff.

- ¡Que te pasa maldito hobbit! – dice una morena exaltada – ¡cómo se te ocurre tirarle tu café encima a mi amigo! – grita la chica latina a punto de golpear a Blaine – ¡te voy a destrozar! – iba a tirársele encima al moreno de no ser por el chico que se levantó y la tomo de los brazos.

- Santana no te enojes con el chico ¿sí? – la latina asiente.

- Si enserio lo siento no sé cómo te compensare pero lo hare te lo juro – dice Blaine aterrado de la latina y luego el chico se voltea a verlo - ¿Kurt? – al reconocer de quien se trataba el castaño abre los ojos exageradamente.

- Bl-Bla-Blaine – tartamudea el ojiazul - ¿q-que ha-haces a-aquí?

- Kurt, ¿conoces a este tipo? – pregunta la chica y el solo asiente mientras parecía que se hiperventilaba – bueno… ¿quién eres y de donde conoces a Lady Hummel?

- Él va a mi escuela y somos algo así como amigos – aclara el ojimiel.

- ¿Eso es cierto Kurt? – asiente – bueno quiero que le pidas disculpas – el chico la mira raro – eso era para ya, hazlo ¡AHORA!

- ¿Kurt me perdonas? – el castaño se limita a asentir.

- Bueno como son amigos de Lady Hummel y según parece él no me presentara yo soy Santana "la sexy" López – le ofrece su mano para saludarse, el moreno la toma aprietan sus manos.

- Bueno yo soy Blaine Anderson y ellos son mis amigos Nick Duval – señala al moreno – y Jeff Sterling – señala al rubio – y vamos a Dalton con Kurt – los otros lo miran – y bueno nosotros nos vamos tenemos algo de prisa – los chicos asienten – fue un gusto conocerte Santana – se estrechan las manos – y fue un gusto saludarte Kurt… nos vemos en clases – y se marchan.

- Kurt, ¿estás bien? – pregunta preocupada Santana y el chico niega con la cabeza - bueno que te parece si tomamos nuestros cafés y nos vamos de aquí ¿sí? – el chico asiente toman sus cafés y van afuera del local, Kurt corre al baño a secarse la ropa que estaba manchada de café luego regreso con su amiga - ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te paso?

- Na-na-nada importante – contesta el castaño.

- Eso no pareció nada importante – Kurt la mira – parecía que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento - toma su mano – ¿estás bien? – asiente – seguro de que… ¿no fue nada?

- Si se-segu-seguro.

- ¿Ok? voy a pretender que te creo y ahora quiero saber lo que me ibas a contar antes de que el hobbit te tirara ese café encima – dice Santana sonriente – anda cuéntamelo quiero saber todo lo que te paso esta semana mientras me extrañabas y estabas en esa escuela de niños ricos ¿sí? – el castaño asiente y la chica sonríe.


	10. Chapter 10

Planes De Amor

* * *

Kurt y Santana estaban sentados en una de las bancas del centro comercial hablando de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con un hobbit llamado "Blaine Anderson" y lo que le paso al castaño en su primer semana en su nueva escuela.

- Pues en primera era un poco aburrida y creo que no conseguí nuevos amigos – dijo Kurt muy bajito.

- No me digas que no trataste de hablarle a nadie – dijo Santana enojada.

- No San, tenía miedo de la gente así que preferí no hablar con nadie.

- Ok estoy algo confundida – el castaño levanto una ceja – si no hablaste con nadie, ¿cómo es que tú y ese frodo se hicieron amigos?

- Bueno pues todos los días me sentaba con él a excepción del primero – explica el chico – y me hablaba me hacia sonreír y también reír.

- Aww parece que Lady Hummel encontró un enamorado – dijo la latina en tono burlón.

- ¿Qué? Santana no me gusta – dice el castaño desafiante.

- Bueno tal vez a ti el no – el otro levanta una ceja – pero tú a él sí.

- ¡Claro que no le gusto! – grita el ojiazul

- Claro que si no viste como te miraba tenía una sonrisa de tonto y sus amigos se estaban lanzando miradas cómplices – el chico rueda los ojos – además mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano no me falla sé que tú y el formaran una linda pareja que hará que todos a su alrededor vomitemos arcoíris – el castaño bufa - en el futuro, el será tu primer beso – Kurt la mira y bufa - créeme no me equivoco cuando se trata de mi tercer ojo mexicano.

- En primera no creo lo de tu tercer ojo mexicano y yo no le puedo gustar a Blaine – la latina lo mira con una ceja levantada – él es simplemente muy perfecto y yo soy muy… yo. Nadie en el mundo quisiera ser mi novio soy muy poca cosa, una basura, no valgo nada… todos siempre tendrán a alguien y yo a nadie… moriré solo – empieza a llorar y baja la vista.

- Por favor Kurt no llores si – dice mientras le limpia una lagrima – estoy segura que ese chico si tiene buenas intenciones contigo y deberías saber que Kurt… - lo toma de la barbilla para que la mire – tu eres una persona muy especial… además créeme si yo no fuera lesbiana y tu no fueras gay en este momento estaría tratando de conquistarte – le guiña el ojo y Kurt ríe.

- Bueno eso es todo lo que te quería contar estas contenta…

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira Kurt seré franca contigo y además quiero que hagas lo que te voy a decir ¿ok?... – el castaño asiente – tal vez ese a duende no le intereses como novio todavía – el castaño levanto una ceja - pero el en verdad se preocupa por ti al igual que el otro par – suspira – quiero que les hables y trates de ser su amigo.

- Pero San me da miedo, no me gusta conocer gente nueva… además tengo suficiente contigo y los New Directions…

- Mira Kurt tu estarás cinco días a la semana todas las semanas en esa escuela y ninguno de nosotros podremos estar contigo, claro por llamada, mensajes y Facebook – suspira – pero necesitas gente que te pueda consolar y abrazar en los malos momentos… ellos parecen chicos buenos trátalos bien… trata de socializar con ellos ¿sí? – no dice nada – Kurt por favor prométemelo anda…

- Ok te lo prometo Santy – la abraza.

- Gracias – se separan.

- No gracias a ti San esto era lo que necesitaba estar con mi mejor amiga y desahogarme – ríen.

- Bueno se está haciendo tarde creo que es hora de volver a casa, ¿te llevo?

- Si no creo que Finn regrese de con Quinn temprano.

- ¿Quinn? Yo pensé que estaba con Rachel – el ojiazul asiente – en serio no puedo creer que siempre tenga que tener una novia, además nada más esta con la enana y la Barbie, no trata con otra chica.

- Si bueno así es Finn… pero que le podemos hacer.

- Bueno vámonos – y se van al auto de la chica y esta lleva a Kurt a su casa y posteriormente se va a la suya.

Después de retirarse del Lima Bean Blaine, Jeff y Nick, iban en el auto del último con dirección a Dalton Academy, mientras Blaine no paraba de llorar. Al llegar se fueron a la habitación de Nick y Blaine a hablar… o más bien consolar al ojimiel.

- En serio Blaine creo que arruinaste cualquier oportunidad con Kurt después de tirarle el café – dijo el rubio sobando la espalda a su amigo que estaba llorando.

- Cállate Jeff – dice Nick cuando le da un golpe a la cabeza de su amigo – eso no sirve para animarlo.

- No Nick él tiene razón apenas me habla y ahora que le tire un café enzima ya no lo hará – sollozo el pelinegro.

- Mira Blaine mejor no dejes que tus esperanzas por encontrar el amor se aplasten por un error anda anímate – dice el moreno mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amigo.

- Si no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo – dice Jeff.

- Ok miren me gusta mucho ¿sí? lo admito me enamore perdidamente de el pero ahora no podre tenerlo - dice el ojimiel limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Blaine te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dice el rubio.

- Acabas de hacerlo.

- Bueno otra – asiente – ¿tu alguna vez has besado a alguien?

- No por…

- Nada más por curiosidad – el otro moreno lo mira serio – y tú… ¿le darías tu primer beso a ese chico?

- ¡Sí! Claro que si… solo si él quisiera también obviamente.

- Bien yo creo que mejor me voy tengo sueño los dejare dormir en paz en su habitación. Nos vemos luego, Bye – se despide Jeff saliendo de la habitación donde Blaine y Nick se preparan para dormir.

- Bueno llegamos nos vemos luego ¿sí? – dice Santana y abraza al castaño – te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también - se baja del auto y se despide de su amiga con la mano, ella arranca y se va a su casa cuando ya no la ve entra a su casa.

- Hola Kurt… ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Rachel que estaba en la sala de estar comiendo palomitas.

- Amm… Rach yo vivo aquí – dice irónico.

- Si yo se eso, pero Finn dijo que estabas con Santana y llegarías tarde.

- Pues ya hablamos de todo lo que teníamos que hablar y… ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le cuestiono el castaño.

- Yo estoy aquí porque moría de ganas de verte y por qué llegas tan temprano he pensaba esperarte unas horas más.

- Bueno tuve un ataque de pánico… – la castaña lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos - además ocurrió un pequeño accidente – dice señalando su pantalón que tenía una gran mancha de café en ese momento llega Finn de la cocina con un par de refrescos.

- Oh wow Kurt… ¿quién te hizo eso? – pregunta señalando su pantalón.

- Si ¿quién lo hizo y cómo ocurrió? – pregunta esta vez Rachel.

- Pues mientras estábamos en el Lima Bean, un… conocido se tropezó y se le cayó el café encima de mí – dice con una sonrisa.

- Y quien era ese conocido - dice Rachel de forma picara mientras levantaba las cejas.

- Eres igual que Santana – ella se hace la ofendida – si me molestas con él, ella dice que yo le gusto a él pero yo creo que es imposible.

- Y ¿a ti te gusta el? – pregunta el más alto.

- ¡Claro que no! ni siquiera he tenido una charla seria con él.

- Oh espera él es el chico del cual me hablaste – el ojiazul asiente – bueno según lo que me contaste tu a él le gustas.

- Claro que no le gusto y ahora si me disculpan voy a mi habitación a cambiarme – y se retira.

- Hay que averiguar quién es ese chico y que quiere con Kurt – dice Finn.

- Claro no voy a dejar que Santana sea la única que sepa quién será el primer novio de Kurt.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡no! tenemos que saber quién es él y asegurarnos que no le va a hacer daño ya sabes cómo ha estado últimamente y no quiero que se haga ilusiones y luego le rompan el corazón.

- Oh claro si él ha estado muy raro y además me gustaría que tuviera novio y un primer beso, estaría tan feliz y posiblemente supere su depresión.

- Claro entonces mañana nos reuniremos con Santana para que nos diga todo lo que pueda sobre el chico misterioso y lo busquemos para interrogarle para saber sus intenciones con Kurt – la castaña asiente.

Kurt ya se había cambiado de ropa y se puso su pijama para dormir. Estaba sentado en su cama.

- ¿Tú crees que yo le guste a Blaine? – le pregunta Kurt a la foto de su madre – digo él es tan divertido y tierno me gustaría que el fuera mi primer beso y me encantaría que fuera mi novio… ¿tú crees que él me ame o me vaya a amar en algún momento? – se queda pensando un momento – si yo tampoco creí que eso fuera a pasar sabes quisiera a alguien que me ame y me ayude a olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado en mi vida – se le sale una lagrima que cae en la fotografía – bueno mama me voy al baño tengo algunas cosas que hacer… - y se va al baño de su habitación toma su navaja y comienza a cortarse llora, mucho y hace un charco de sangre a su alrededor pero no le importa el preferiría acabar con su vida en ese momento antes de seguir viviendo y sufriendo por que no puede tener un novio, un beso de alguien que lo ame por siempre y lo quiera por lo que es.


	11. Chapter 11

Un Corazón Roto

* * *

Kurt despertó en medio de un charco de su sangre. Enseguida lo limpio y se bañó con agua fría para que sus cortadas no ardieran. Luego se puso la ropa que previamente había elegido para usar este día y vio el pantalón lleno de café enseguida se acordó de Blaine y sonrió inconscientemente. Bajo las escaleras y vio que no había nadie en la cocina.

- ¡Hey!, ¿hay alguien? – grito y no obtuvo respuesta entonces vio que en el refrigerador había una nota que decía:

Kurt.

Carole y yo salimos de viaje hoy en la mañana y tu seguías dormido entonces te escribimos esta nota para que sepas que no estará nadie en la casa más que tú ya que Finn salió a hacer no sé qué cosa con Rachel. Así que te dejo dinero para que compres tu desayuno y tal vez invites un amigo para pasar a tarde.

Con cariño tu padre.

- Así que me quedare solo voy a llamar a San – toma su teléfono y le marca a Santana y esta no responde y le deja un mensaje de voz – San donde estas, contesta, necesito a alguien para hacerme compañía – entonces en ese momento decidió salir al restaurante más cercano por un desayuno. Tomo el dinero, las llaves y salió de la casa. Mientras estaba en la calle alguien le hablo.

- ¡Kurt! – Grito una rubia – ¡voltea soy yo, Brittany! – el castaño se detuvo y volteo a ver y si… hay estaba Britt corriendo hacia él, sonriente como siempre – hola unicornio – se detuvo enfrente de el - ¿Qué haces por aquí? - le pregunto.

- Hola Britt – la abrazo - Pues iba a ir por un desayuno a un restaurante – la chica lo mira raro.

- ¿Un restaurante? – asiente - ¿para qué?... mejor ven conmigo a mi casa yo tengo comida y nos preparare un desayuno ¿qué te parece? – dijo muy sonriente.

- Cl-claro – la rubia lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a su casa.

- Bueno y… ¿porque no desayunaste en tu casa? – le pregunto la ojiazul mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

- Pues papa y Carole salieron de viaje y no se dónde demonios se metió Finn, llame a Santana para que saliéramos a almorzar pero no me respondió – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh... si yo también llame a Santy para almorzar pero me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer con Rachel y Finn – dijo restándole importancia – y... ¿bueno como es tu nueva escuela?

- Pues es linda y muy grande – dijo el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina de su amiga – además de que se parece mucho al castillo de Hogwarts.

- ¡Enserio! – el castaño asintió – ¡tienes que llevarme! – dijo con un lindo brillo en los ojos.

- Si lo hare – dijo con una gran sonrisa por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¿Entonces conociste a alguien especial en tu nueva escuela? – pregunto. Kurt sonrió era la primera de sus amigos que no lo había insinuando un romance o amorío con alguien.

- Pues te diré - la chica se acercó para escuchar lo que le diría – conocí a un chico muy lindo…

- A si – el ojiazul asintió - ¿cómo es?

- Bueno tiene un cabello negro muy lindo, es moreno y tiene unos ojos miel muy hipnotizastes – dijo con una gran sonrisa con tan solo acordarse de él.

- Y, ¿él también es un unicornio como tú?

- No sé realmente pero yo creo que si digo me llamo lindo yo creo que eso dice mucho ¿no?

- Claro pero no veo algo raro tú eres muy lindo y tierno… ¿y has pensado en el cómo novio?

- No… bueno me gusta y Santana dice que yo a él pero no sé realmente yo creo que tratare de averiguarlo el domingo cuando regrese.

- Aww que lindo mi unicornio por fin encontrara un unicornio para estar con el – dice la ojiazul y lo abraza.

- Y bueno cuéntame sobre tu vida amorosa Britt o… ¿acaso no ha pasado nada interesante? – pregunto de forma picara.

- Hay Kurtsie tú siempre insinuándome cosas y como lo sabes, acaso lees mi mente – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- No pues estas muy feliz seguro algo importante paso – le contesto el ojiazul.

- Pues si Santana me pidió que fuera su novia pero le dije que lo pensaría – suspiro – no sé porque le dije eso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso ella no te gusta? – cuestiono el castaño.

- Pues yo en verdad estoy enamorada de ella y me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso, si le hubiera dicho que si ahorita estaríamos juntas almorzando – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Bueno estoy seguro que ella está muy feliz ahora porque ella también te ama y sabe que tú le dirás que si ¿verdad?

- Claro que si unicornio y ¿cuándo me presentaras a tu amiguito especial?

- Pues cuando encuentre la forma de invitarlo a salir – dijo con una linda sonrisa.

En Dalton Academy tres adolescentes disfrazados estaban tratando de encontrar a un chico con cabeza de brócoli cubierta por una increíble masa de gel.

- Es serio Finn mejor pregúntale a alguien… ya me canse de estar aquí esperando a que el chico aparezca – le dijo la morena enfadada al grandulón.

- Santana tu actitud tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos.

- Mira créeme que como tu yo quiero encontrar el chico y dejarle muy claro que no trate mal a Lady Hummel – sonrió

- Bueno entonces ve a preguntarle a alguien Satán – dijo Finn.

- Claro que no lo hare Frankenteen esta fue tu idea – dijo la latina mirando severamente al chico.

- A ver ustedes dos cállense que no llegaremos a nada discutiendo – intervino Rachel.

- Hola… ¿quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto una dulce voz detrás de ellos que los hizo saltar del susto.

- Nosotros somos unos chicos que estamos vendiendo… - "¿que vendemos?" pensó Finn – dulces.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto y ellos asintieron - véndanme uno – dijo el chico sacando dinero de su bolsillo.

- No, no es cierto no le creas nosotros no vendemos dulces – dijo la pelinegra y la cara del chico se entristeció.

- Ah que mal yo quería uno y… ¿oye tú no eres Santana la amiga de Kurt? – le dijo el rubio a la latina que levanto una ceja no sabía cómo es que la reconoció.

- A si bueno tú eres el amigo de Blaine… - hizo una mueca tratando de acordarse del nombre del rubio.

- Jeff, Jeff Sterling – se estrecharon las manos – y, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? según Blaine nos contó Kurt es de Lima, Ohio algo lejos de aquí.

- Bueno vinimos a hablar con tu amigo nos servirías de mucha ayuda en encontrarlo – dijo esta vez la más bajita.

- ¿Con Blaine? – pregunto Jeff.

- Si con el necesitamos decirle algunas… cosas – dijo la latina.

- Bueno que tengan suerte en ello – dijo el rubio con una mueca.

- ¿Porque dices eso? – pregunto Santana levantando una ceja.

- Pues desde ayer no ha parado de llorar – dijo con una cara de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono el más alto.

- Oh bueno desde que le tiro el café encima a Kurt piensa que no tendrá una oportunidad con él y eso lo deprime bastante – dijo y los chicos se miraron entre si – hemos tratado de convencerlo de que no es cierto pero no nos hace caso y nada más llora más fuerte y salí de la habitación sus lloriqueos me causan dolor de cabeza.

- Estas diciendo, ¿que a tu amigo le gusta mi hermano? – pregunto Finn.

- En primera eres su hermano por que no se parecen en nada él es como un muñequito de porcelana y tú eres como… - y se quedó pensando en una palabra que no ofendiera al chico - bueno eres completamente diferente a él.

- Bueno somos hermanastros pero preferimos decir que somos hermanos – aclaro el más alto.

- Y sobre tu pregunta a Blainey no solo le gusta el sino está completamente enamorado de tu hermano – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y los tres chicos se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

- ¿Podrías llevarnos con él? – le pregunto la latina.

- ¡Claro! Creí que nunca lo preguntarían – los chicos sonríen – síganme – y los tres adolescentes siguen al rubio hasta la habitación número 501 y el rubio toco la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto una voz dentro de la habitación.

- Nick soy yo ¿puedo entrar?

- Claro pero has silencio por favor al fin pude lograr que durmiera un poco – el rubio abrió un poco la puerta encontrando a Nick sentado viendo la TV y a Blaine dormido bajo las colchas de su cama. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro les hizo señas a sus acompañantes para que entraran.

- Hola y que has hecho.

- Nada tratando de consolar a Blaine y… ¿quiénes son ellos? – dijo señalando a los chicos que estaban atrás de su amigo.

- Son unos chicos que encontré afuera y quieren hablar con Blaine – dijo señalando a su amigo que estaba dormido en la cama.

- Bueno hubieran venido antes porque acabo de hacer que se duerma – dice Nick con una mueca.

- No te preocupes podemos hablar con ustedes – dijo la latina pero en ese momento las colchas de la cama de Blaine cayeron en el suelo dejando mostrar al moreno que no tenía nada de gel en su cabeza y que tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Nick quiero helado! – dijo el ojimiel en un quejido de inconformidad.

- Por favor Blaine no empieces a llorar – le pidió, más bien le rogo Nick a su amigo que acababa de despertar.

- ¿Por qué?... ahora he perdido la oportunidad que estaba esperando toda mi vida – sollozo el moreno – anda quiero helado tráelo por favor.

- No Blaine supera esto y… - empezó a decir el moreno par fue interrumpido por Jeff.

- De hecho Blaine – dijo el rubio - aquí hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo…


	12. Chapter 12

Amenazas A Hobbits

* * *

Los tres chicos originaros de Lima, Ohio estabas parados en la habitación de Nick y Blaine esperando poder hablar con el ojimiel para aclararle algunas cosas sobre su amigo y hermano Kurt Hummel.

- No Jeff no quiero ver a nadie - se quejó el moreno.

- Es muy importante que hablas con ellos – dijo el rubio – es sobre… Kurt – al oír ese nombre el estómago del moreno se revolvió y en ese momento volteo a ver a los tres chicos que estaban en su habitación.

- Bueno déjame introducirnos yo como ya sabes soy Santana la mejor amiga de Kurt – sonríe – ellos son Finn – señala al grandulón que estaba a su derecha – que es el hermano de Kurt y Rachel – señala a la pequeña que estaba a su izquierda – que es otra de las mejores amigas de Kurt después de mí y Britt claro – Rachel bufa.

- Bueno ignorando el último comentario de Santana vinimos a decirte algunas cosas sobre…

- No – dice Blaine interrumpiendo a Rachel - por favor no digas su nombre – le rogo el pelinegro antes de empezar a llorar.

- Mira – dijo Santana acercándose a el – él te quiere y es en serio nunca le había visto ese brillo en los ojos – sonríe - y esa alegría el enserio te quiere, nunca lo había visto tan feliz tú lo haces feliz – termina mientras le soba la espalda al moreno.

- ¿Y yo soy el causante de eso? – sollozo el ojimiel.

- ¡Claro! Ningún chico en su vida lo había tratado como tú lo tratas.

- Y... ¿tú crees que yo tenga una oportunidad con él? – susurro Blaine mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Claro que si solo tienes que seguir tratando de conquistarlo. Yo ya me encargue de convencerlo de que trate de hablarles más a ustedes lo demás está en tus manos – le dijo la latina y el moreno la abrazo – trata de hablar con él te aseguro que el en verdad te quiere y si tú también lo quieres hazlo y así tal vez tengan una cita o algo parecido.

- Bueno ahora lo malo te tenemos que contar una pequeña historia – hizo una pequeña pausa - por favor Finn - dijo Rachel y Finn se puso a un lado de Blaine cosa que lo asusto un poco.

- Había una vez un chico con cabeza de de brócoli que salía con un chico aficionado de la moda pero un día ese chico que parecía hobbit le rompió el corazón al otro y el hermano y sus mejores amigos le hicieron cosas muy feas al pobre enano que no volvió a ser el mismo después de eso – dijo el más alto dejando a un Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos y en shock.

- ¿Ustedes creen que yo le romperé el corazón a Kurt? – dijo el moreno después de un gran silencio.

- No – Blaine suspiro - pero queremos dejarte claras las consecuencias. No sé si los has notado él es muy tímido – dijo Santana respondiendo a la pregunta de Blaine en un tono amenazante - la gente mala lo hizo de esa forma y no creemos que un rompimiento de corazón lo ayude mucho a recuperarse ¿no crees?

- No se preocupen yo haré todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz y que olvide todo lo malo que ha pasado en su vida.

- Que bien que te quedo claro el punto hobbit – dijo Santana sonriente.

- Bien y hay algo más que quieran decirme oooo… – dijo Blaine.

- Yo creo que es todo por el momento – dijo Finn – ya es hora de irnos ¿no?

- ¡Demonios! – exclamo Santana y todas las demás personas de la habitación la voltearon a ver – tengo quince llamadas perdidas de Kurt y… tengo un mensaje de voz – en ese momento le puso play al mensaje.

- San donde estas, contesta, necesito a alguien para hacerme compañía – y termino el mensaje.

- ¿Por qué compañía? ¿Qué le paso?

- Oh si Kurt esta solo en casa mama y Burt salieron de viaje – dijo el más alto – y bueno pues yo estoy aquí así que… yo creo que deberías llamarlo.

- Tienes razón – dijo la latina - lo llamare – y presiono el botón para llamar, no pasaron más de dos tonos cuando el castaño contesto.

- ¿Hola? – se oyó la voz de Kurt ya que Santana lo puso en altavoz.

- Hola Kurt soy yo Santana.

- Hola Santy ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Porque no me respondías las llamadas?

- Eh estado un poco ocupada – dijo la pelinegra mirando a Blaine – y dime, ¿qué hiciste en mi ausencia?

- Ah pues iba ir por un desayuno pero me topé con Britt que por cierto es tan muy feliz porque te va a decir que si - la latina se sonrojo – pero en fin me invito a su casa a desayunar y estuvimos halando le conté de Dalton le dije que parece Hogwarts – la pelinegra sonrió.

- Si la verdad es que si se parece – dijo inconscientemente Santana sabiendo que había metido la pata.

- Y después de eso – la latina se extrañó de que Kurt no le preguntara como era que lo sabía y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio – le conté de Blaine ella se puso muy feliz de que al fin encontré a un unicornio para que este conmigo – el ojimiel se ruborizo demasiado – sabes que creo que tenías razón si me gusta digo es tan lindo, divertido, tierno y siempre encuentra la forma de sacarme una sonrisa.

- Vez te dije que solo tenías que aceptarlo.

- Si tienes razón en cuanto regrese a Dalton el domingo lo tratare mejor y voy a descubrir si el también siente lo mismo por mí.

- No lo dudes Kurtie él es tan obvio te ve como tonto eso dice mucho aunque sabes que me gustaría conocerlo más.

- Creme a mí también.

- Bueno y quieres que hagamos algo en la tarde o… - dijo la latina moviendo su cabeza.

- No, no te preocupes de hecho le prometí a Rachel que tomaría un café con ella – la castaña abrió grande los ojos no podía creer que se le había olvidado que ese di iba a tomar un café con Kurt - así que mejor nos vemos otro día que te parece.

- Claro encantada.

- Bueno adiós hasta luego.

- Hasta luego - y colgó.

- ¡Vámonos! – grito Rachel.

- ¿Por qué? – le cuestiono Finn.

- Se me había olvidado que iba a tomar un café con Kurt – se excusó la morena.

- Bueno nos vemos, fue un gusto conocerlos

- Igualmente y gracias por hacer que Blaine dejara de llorar – dijo Jeff que estaba en la puerta.

- De nada para eso soy buena, espero verlos otro día y Blaine – el nombrado la volteo a ver – trata de conquistar a Kurt has algo romántico a él le encantan esas cosas – dice la latina despidiéndose con la mano y sale junto a sus amigos por la puerta. En cuanto dejaron la habitación Jeff y Nick se volvieron hacia Blaine.

- Ya vez te dijimos que le gustabas – le dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo.

- Y ahora que hare – dijo el moreno.

- Pues en primera – dijo Nick – tienes que tratar de conquistarlo ya sabes que le gustas eso es un avance, lo que sigue es que te tome confianza y luego invitarlo a una cita.

- Yo iba a decir que se le declarara pero creo la tuya es una mejor idea.

- Ok ahora tenemos que idear como lo conquistaras – dijo el moreno.

- Empezando por tu cabello – lo señalo - esta espantoso parece un nido de pajaritos pero en vez de amarillo, negro – dijo Jeff sonriente. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre como Blaine conquistaría a Kurt.

- Nick - el nombrado volteo a ver - ¿podrías dejarnos a mí a Jeff unos momentos solos?

- Claro además voy a la cafetería a comer tengo hambre – y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué le pediste a Nick que nos dejara solos? – le pregunto el rubio confundido.

- Ni creas que se me olvido nuestra plática pendiente – dijo el moreno pícaramente.

- ¿Cuál platica?... nosotros no tenemos ninguna platica pendiente Blaine, aparte de tonto estás loco – dijo nervioso.

- Esa en la que me decías que te gustaba Nick.

- Ah esa si claro… ¿que con ella?

- Pues tenemos que idear una forma de que el té pida ser su novio y que sepa que te gusta – dijo sonriente el ojimiel.

- Ok pero no quiero hacerlo ahora es muy rápido.

- ¿Rápido? – el rubio asintió – si parece que ambos se quisieran aventar al otro y comerse las bocas.

- Bueno Blainey es que… - bacilo – es mi primer beso y quiero que me lo de el de una forma muy romántica y luego de eso me pida ser su novio así como en los cuentos – el moreno lo vio raro – ¿qué? déjame soñar como tú tienes a tu Blancanieves, ¿verdad?

- Ok voy a tratar de darle ánimos a Nick para que haga eso aunque no creo que sea tonto como para no darse cuenta de que tú me lo contaste y quisieras que el hiciera contigo.

- Además no estoy muy seguro en este momento como para confesarme a él es muy rápido quiero esperar un poco más.

- Ok como tú quieras – dijo el moreno.

En una mesa del Lima Bean estaban sentados un morena bajita y un chico tan blanco como la nieve hablando.

- Y entonces, ¿que harás ahora? –pregunto el castaño a su amiga.

- No se tal vez simplemente lo deje ir pero no se lo amo demasiado y me mata verlo con Quinn – suspira - espero y pronto el vuelva a mi aunque no sé, eso es muy difícil hasta me deprimo de pensar en él y Quinn besándose todo el tiempo.

- Ok Rachel tú no puedes estar así necesitas levantarte y estar feliz tienes que hacer algo.

- ¿Pero qué? – dice la morena con la cara en las manos.

- Que tal si… el próximo fin de semana haces una fiesta.

- ¿Y porque hasta el próximo? – pregunta la morena con curiosidad.

- No se tal vez para que yo vaya… no sé.

- Ok si el sábado voy a dar una fiesta.

- Ves es lo que necesitas estar con amigos y divertirte – sonrió el ojiazul.

- Y si quieres puedes invitar a tu chico especial y uno que otro amigo que tengas – dice la morena levantando las cejas.

- En primera no creo que él quiera salir de la escuela para una fiesta y tampoco le tengo tanta confianza ni nos conocemos mucho, además de que no tengo amigos nuevos.

- Pero en una semana todo puede cambiar ¿no? – dijo la morena mientras sonreía.

- Si tienes razón – y se abrazaron y salieron de la cafetería en dirección a su casa cada uno.


	13. Chapter 13

Conociendo A Los Warblers

* * *

Kurt no supo cómo el fin de semana se le paso tan rápido ya que en ese momento se encontraba en el auto de su padre en dirección a Dalton en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en Blaine, sus lindo ojos color avellana, su cabello negro cubierto por una gran capa de gel, su hermosa voz, era realidad Kurt Hummel se había enamorado de Blaine Anderson y según sus amigos el moreno lo estaba de el esperaba que esa semana pudiera pasar mucho tiempo con él y tal vez hasta invitarlo a ver una película. No supo en que momento su padre se estaciono en Dalton, pero salió de sus pensamientos para bajar del auto junto con todas sus maletas.

- Bueno nos vemos luego papa – lo abraza.

- Te extrañara pequeño – sonríe.

- Y yo a ti nos vemos – se despidió con la mano y su padre se subió a su auto, arranco y se fue a su casa. Kurt suspiro y entro a la escuela y llego a su habitación la numero 206, toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro en la habitación guardo sus cosas y se puso su uniforme de Dalton. Luego se dispuso a leer un libro. Después de u rato la puerta se abrió.

- Y luego él me dijo… - dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta y entraba junto a sus amigos a la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya había llegado – oh hola.

- Ho-hola – dijo el castaño.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ha-hace un rato.

- Hola Kurt – dijo Blaine mientras saludaba con la mano al castaño y tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

- Hola Blaine – "esto de hablarle a la gente es muy difícil" pensó Kurt mientras se ruborizaba por la sonrisa de Blaine.

- Bueno como nosotros ya sabemos tu nombre – el ojiazul levanto una ceja – Blaine no paraba de hablar de ti – se excusó el rubio – nos presentaremos yo soy Jeff Sterling – estrecho su mano con la del castaño.

- Y yo soy Nick Duval un gusto – estrecho la mano con Kurt.

- Bueno que te parece si nos vamos conociendo un poco mas ¿Qué te parece? – dijo el rubio sonriente.

- Si, cl-claro.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo más te gusta hacer? A mi dibujar – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en su cama junto con Nick.

- A mi leer – dijo Nick.

- A mi cantar – dijo el ojimiel mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño.

- A-a mí me gusta ir de compras y cantar – dijo Kurt en un tono algo bajito. "Es tan tierno" pensó Blaine.

- ¿Cantas bien? - pregunto el rubio.

- Mmm no sé, yo creo que si eso me dicen mis amigos – dijo el castaño mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que es un Glee club? – pregunto esta vez el moreno.

- Si en mi anterior escuela estuve en uno – sonrió al acordarse de sus amigos – éramos los New Directions quedamos en primer lugar de las selecciónales del año pasado y en tercer lugar de las regionales de este año.

- ¿Y tú quisieras estar en uno este año? – pregunto el ojimiel y el castaño sonrió.

- Claro me encantaría, digo además de que no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin cantar saben pero no creo unirme ahora digo apenas estoy conociendo la escuela.

- Pues nosotros estamos en el de esta escuela somos los Warblers.

- ¿En serio? – los tres asintieron - no pensé que ustedes estuvieran en el coro, y díganme que tanto han ensayado para las selecciónales porque New Directions está ensayando muy duro y no sé si pueda verlos a ustedes no dar su mayor esfuerzo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nosotros vamos contra New Directions? – pregunto Nick confundido.

- A pues mi amiga Rachel me conto que uno de los coros que serán su competencia estaba en mi escuela.

-Y tú piensas en ir a vernos a la competencia, ¿verdad? – pregunto Blaine.

- Claro, además quiero ver a mis amigos no me perdería una competencia de los New Directions por nada.

- Bien, ¿te gustaría ver una película?

- Claro sería divertido ¿Cuál veremos?

- No se la que tú quieras.

- No créanme no les va a gustar lo que me gusta mi – los chicos lo miran con curiosidad – a mí me encantan los musicales de Broadway y las películas románticas. Además de las películas de Harry Potter claro – termino de decir el castaño.

- Wow igual que Blaine – Kurt y Blaine se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos - bueno Blainey según parece si hay algún chico en el mundo que tenga los mismos gustas raros que tu – dijo Jeff burlonamente.

-¡Cállate Jeff! – dijo el ojimiel todavía viendo a Kurt a los ojos hasta que el castaño los aparto y se ruborizo.

- ¿Qué les parece si vemos Harry Potter?

- ¡Sí! – grito Blaine como niño pequeño.

- ¡No! – gritaron Jeff y Nick al unísono.

- ¡No veremos Harry Potter ya me aprendí todas y cada una de las películas por culpa de Blaine! – grito el rubio.

- Ándale podemos ver Harry Potter – el rubio frunció el ceño porque Blaine estaba haciendo cara de perrito mojado – vamos Jeffy es por Kurt apenas accedió a ver una película con nosotros y quiere ver Harry Potter vamos no seas amargado.

- ¡Okey! – Blaine y Kurt sonrieron – pero si me duermo ustedes dos – dijo señalándolos - me traerán a mi habitación – entonces los cuatro chicos fueron a la habitación de Blaine y Nick pusieron las películas y se sentaron a verlas. Mientras veían las películas Kurt no puedo evitar notar las miradas de amor que se lanzaban Nick y Jeff. Entre espacios Blaine y Kurt hablaban de cosas sobre Harry Potter como cuál era su mago favorito, su hechizo favorito, su profesor favorito, según Jeff ellos eran muy obvios se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que se amaban y congeniaban perfectamente. Y después de un rato tal como dijo Jeff se quedó dormido y al final de ver las dos primeras películas se levantaron para cargar a Jeff pero Nick se les había adelantado y salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Y desde cuando son novios? – pregunto Kurt de la nada.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Nick - ¿él y yo? – el castaño asintió – no somos novios.

- Pero ambos se gustan, ¿por qué no? – cuestiono el ojiazul.

- Vez te dije que ustedes parecen novios, son muy notorios – dijo Blaine.

- Si, la verdad yo siempre pensé que ustedes eran novios - dijo Kurt – además de que hacen una pareja muy linda.

- La verdad no creo eso – el castaño levanto una ceja – no creo gustarle – el castaño negó con la cabeza.

- Se nota que te ama y tú a el – Nick sonrío – serian "Niff".

- ¿Niff? – el castaño asintió - ¿Qué es eso?

- Tú y el juntos – el moreno lo volvió a mirar sin entender - Nick más Jeff es igual a Niff.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - pregunto Blaine mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Jeff y Kurt, para que Nick pasara con el rubio entre los brazos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Kurt algo confundido.

- Eso de poner nombres a las parejas – aclaro Nick mientras ponía a Jeff en su cama y lo arropaba.

- A bueno mis amigos de New Directions lo hacen todo el tiempo por ejemplo Santana, la chica que conocieron que estaba conmigo en el café – ambos asintieron – y Brittany serían Brittana – los morenos abrieron muy grandes los ojos.

- ¿Brittany? – el ojiazul asintió – ¿entonces tu amiga es lesbiana?

- Bueno todavía no está completamente lista para salir del closet, pero si ella es lesbiana y yo creo que ambas harían una muy linda pareja.

- ¿Y a ti te han puesto nombre de pareja con alguien? – pregunto Blaine lleno de curiosidad.

- No – pero luego recordó – si – el ojimiel se sorprendió - pero no de pareja más bien de hermanos en la boda de nuestros padres mi hermano dijo que el yo éramos Furt, ya que Finn mas Kurt es Furt ¿no es lindo poner nombre a parejas?

- ¿Y a ti no ha gustado alguien de tus amigos del Glee club? – pregunto Nick.

- Si pero obviamente ellos no me correspondieron porque son heteros uno de ellos fue mi hermanastro antes de que nuestros padres empezaran a salir y Sam un rubio que es algo nuevo en el club – dijo sonriente.

- Bueno será mejor que regresemos a nuestra habitación, ¿no Blaine? – dice Nick.

- Si ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño – dice el ojimiel.

- Oh bueno adiós nos vemos luego – dijo Kurt y ambos chicos abandonaron la habitación. Se fue al baño realizo su ritual de belleza, se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama.

Al despertar Kurt se arregló y salió de la habitación y en el camino llego Blaine que entrelazo sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto Blaine.

- Bien me sirvió de mucho tener gente con quien hablar sabes, Santana tenía razón.

- ¿En que tenía razón? – pregunto Blaine mientras entraban al salón de clases.

- De que ustedes tres eran buenas personas y que serían buenos amigos – el ojimiel sonrío.

- Claro que somos buenos amigos no recuerdas lo que te dije que seriamos los mejores amigos para ti.

- Gracias por eso y dime ¿qué es lo que más te gusta cantar? – quiso saber el castaño.

- A pues en general Katy Perry y P!nk ¿sabes? -el castaño lo miro – algún día deberías ir a ver a los Warblers seguro que te gustara.

- Claro que me gustaría verlos en especial a ti… - Blaine lo miro y el ojiazul se sonrojo – di-digo po-porque se-seguro qu-que tu ti-tienes u-una gra-gran voz – tartamudeo y casi moría de la vergüenza ahí con Blaine, pero gracias a las fuerzas místicas llegaron Nick y Jeff que se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

- De que hablaban – dijo el rubio – wow Kurt porque estas tan rojo – y el castaño se enrojeció mas – Blaine deja de decirle piropos – dijo Jeff pícaro mientras Blaine y Kurt se morían de la vergüenza en sus asientos.


	14. Chapter 14

New Directions conoce a Blaine Anderson

* * *

El resto de las clases pasaron en cosas "normales" ya que Jeff no paraba de molestarlos y burlarse del sonrojamiento de ambos que era muy molesto no tanto como Rachel discutiendo y peleando por los solos en el Glee club pero casi, en algunos momentos a Kurt se le ocurrió la idea de ahorcar al rubio. Al terminar las clases los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kurt y Jeff a platicar.

- ¿Y a ti que canciones te gustaría cantar para las selecciónales? – le pregunto Nick a Blaine.

- No se tal vez Hey Soul Sister de Train pero no se no estoy muy seguro – respondió el moreno.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sean las selecciónales? – dijo el castaño y todos lo miraron serios - me deprime saber que no podrá contar en ellas este año.

- Oye Kurt – el mencionado lo volteo a ver - ¿qué te parece si mañana nos acompañas al ensayo de los Warblers? – le pregunta el ojimiel con una sonrisa.

- No sé – dijo el ojiazul apartando la vista de los ojos de Blaine.

- Vamos sería divertido – animo el rubio – ¿o acaso no quieres ver a Blaine cantar y bailar? – el castaño se ruborizo mientras el rubio soltaba una carcajada.

- Ok, ok si voy – Blaine sonríe – ¿pero a qué hora es y dónde?

- No te preocupes tu solo ve mañana a las cinco de la tarde al salón del coro – dice Nick el castaño iba a hacer una pregunta pero antes de hablar Jeff lo interrumpió.

- Bajando las escaleras de Dalton por el pasillo hacia la izquierda la primera puerta – Kurt se sorprendió de cómo el rubio supo lo que iba a preguntar, entonces iba a volver a hablar pero Jeff lo volvió a interrumpir – no me preguntes que como le se era obvio que lo ibas a preguntar estas siempre aquí encerrado haci que supuse que no sabrías donde es el salón del coro – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – dijo el moreno.

- No sé qué tal si vamos por un café en serio quiero uno – dice Jeff – hay que ir a Lima Bean no vamos desde que Blainey le tiro el café encima a Kurt – en ese momento ambos se ruborizaron y el rubio se empezó a reír – enserio no saben que divertido es antes solo molestaba a Blaine pero ahora lo molesto contigo y tengo dos por uno.

- Si ha-hay que ir yo también quiero uno – dijo el ojiazul levantándose de la cama.

- Bien no se diga más vamos a mi auto – dijo Nick y los cuatro salieron de la habitación y fueron al estacionamiento de Dalton.

- ¡Yo quiero ir adelante! – grito Blaine.

- Ni en tus sueños hobbit yo voy adelante, ¿verdad Nick? – dijo el rubio empujando a Blaine.

- No Jeff tú fuiste adelante la última vez ahora le toca a Blaine – y el moreno le saco la lengua a Jeff y se subió adelante, mientras Kurt se sentaba atrás con el rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pon música Nick! no quiero dormirme en el camino – se quejó Jeff, y el moreno puso un disco que traía consigo Blaine (así es Blaine carga con sus discos de música) al escuchar la música el rubio grito - ¡No Katy Perry no! La escuchamos todo el tiempo cuando estamos con Blaine ¡quítala!

- No es eso o nada, tú eliges – dijo Blaine sacándole la lengua, el rubio estaba enojado Blaine ya le había ganado dos veces en ese día.

- Esta bien – murmuro el rubio. El resto del camino fue de Blaine y Kurt cantando las canciones de Katy Perry en su disco Teenage Dream, Nick a veces coreaba a los chicos con las canciones que se sabía y Jeff que parecía que lo mataran el enserio no quería escuchar más Katy Perry en su vida.

Al llegar al local Blaine y Nick fueron a pedir los cafés que previamente les habían dado las ordenes los otros dos chicos, mientras Jeff y Kurt se sentaban en una mesa.

- Y dime ¿te gusta Blaine? – pregunto el rubio sin ninguna discreción al decirlo.

- Qu-que cl-claro qu-que no m-me gu-gusta Bl-Blaine – tartamudeo el castaño.

- ¿Entonces por qué tartamudeas? – el castaño no dijo nada - a por favor no te hagas el inocente conmigo se nota que mueras por besarlo – el ojiazul iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llego alguien que tomo por detrás a Kurt.

- ¡Unicornio! – grito una rubia que tenia agarrado por detrás al castaño.

- ¡Britt! – grito el castaño al reaccionar - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Ah nada solo los New Directions vinimos a relajarnos no sabes lo cansado que es ensayar para las selecciónales, te vi y decidí saludarte, ¿quién es tu amigo? sé que no es el unicornio que me dijiste porque no tiene el cabello negro, o es moreno o tiene unos ojos de color miel hipnotizastes – el castaño se ruborizo y el rubio soltó una risita.

- Britt el es Jeff – dijo el rubio todavía ruborizado – es uno de mis amigos de Dalton.

- ¿Entonces tú también vas a Hogwarts? – le pregunto la chica al rubio.

- ¿Hogwarts? – pregunto Jeff confundido.

- si Kurtie dijo que su nueva escuela parecía como Hogwarts el castillo de Harry Potter.

- Ah sí, si yo también voy a esa escuela con él.

- Lady Hummel que milagro encontrarte por aquí – dijo Santana abrazando a Kurt.

- Si yo también te eh extrañado Satán – dijo el castaño al soltar a la latina.

- No te olvides de mí Kurt – dijo Rachel llegando al lado de Kurt.

- Como lo haría - la abraza.

- Wow Kurt sí que eres popular todo lo contrario a lo que imagine – dijo el rubio.

- No soy popular en verdad era uno de los perdedores de la escuela, los únicos amigos que tenía eran los miembros del Glee club.

- ¿Kurt puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo? – pregunta Santana en un susurro en el oído del castaño.

- Claro – dice el ojiazul y la latina lo jala de la ropa y lo lleva consigo a una mesa algo alejada de la que están los demás – ¡oye que pasa!

- Tengo algo importante que contarte – dice la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – dice el chico – que el otro día no pudiste matar a Blaine y querías probar si podías llegar a hacerlo hoy – dio levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es sobre Britt y yo – hizo una pequeña pausa – ¡me dijo que si somos novias! – dijo la morena con mucha emoción.

- En serio que bien – la abrazo – ¿y cómo te sientes?

- Estoy muy feliz ella me hace sentir bien – sonríe.

- Me alegra que seas feliz.

- Bueno lo mejor será que volvamos con los demás ¿no? – dice la latina y el otro asiente.

- ¡Kurt! – grita Blaine al verlo – ten aquí está tu café – dice y le entrega su café.

- Oh, gracias Blaine – sonríe – a por cierto Britt él es Blaine Anderson.

- ¿Tu eres un unicornio verdad? – pregunta la rubia al moreno.

- Emm… ¿cómo? – dice el ojimiel confundido.

- ¿Qué si eres gay? – le aclara el castaño en un susurro.

- A si claro completamente.

- Que bueno saberlo sabes Kurt me ha hablado de ti – dice la rubia y el castaño abre muy grandes los ojos.

- ¿A si? – la chica asiente - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que tú tenías unos ojos hipnotizastes, una linda sonrisa – en ese momento Kurt se atraganta con el café.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Kurt estas bien? - dice Blaine dándole palmadas al castaño en la espalda.

- Si estoy bien no te preocupes – dice el castaño tosiendo.

- Seguro porque hiciste un desastre en la mesa – dice Blaine divertido.

- Completamente, ¿Blaine te puedo presentar a mis amigos los New Directions? – pregunta Kurt un tanto nervioso.

- ¡Claro! – y en ese momento Kurt lo toma de la mano y lo acerca a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¡Hola! – dice el ojiazul al llegar a la mesa.

- ¡Kurt! – grita Mercedes y se levanta para abrazarlo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Lo normal ya sabes tomando un café – dice el castaño con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hermanito que haces aquí no se supone que deberías estar en tú escuela? Ah hola Blaine – dice Finn al abrazando a su hermano.

- Hola – corresponde a su saludo el moreno.

- Bueno chicos él es mi nuevo amigo Blaine Anderson – los New Directions lo saludan con la mano – mira Blaine ella es una gran amiga Mercedes Jones – señala a una morena que tenía una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Así que tú eres Blaine? –cuestiona la morena.

- Si ¿Por qué? – dice el moreno nervioso.

- Santana ha hablado mucho de ti dice que eres un chico lindo pero algo despistado, pero lo más importante que te gusta Kurt – el moreno se sonroja.

- En serio tu eres Blaine pensé que el chico que le gustara a Kurt sería un poco más… alto no es que estés muy bajito pero pareces un duende – dice una chica con rasgos asiáticos mientras el castaño se sonroja.

- Ella es Tina Cohen-Chang otra amiga.

- Yo pensé que sería rubio y alto – dijo esta vez una rubia que estaba sentada a una lado de Finn.

- Y ella es Quinn Fabray.

- Bueno chicos no los molesten que parecen unos tomates – dice Santana llegando a la mesa – además hacer sonrojar a Lady Hummel y al hobbit es mi trabajo, aunque también de Jeff oigan en serio sus mejores amigos los molestan como viven con eso.

- Blaine, Kurt nos vamos nos espera una largo camino a Dalton – dijo Nick llegando por atrás de los chicos junto con Jeff.

- Si además Kurt luego les puedes presentar a tus amigos tu nuevo novio – dijo burlonamente el rubio, provocando que la pareja se ruborizara más si es que se podía.

- Ah ellos son Nick Duval y Jeff Sterling otros amigos de Dalton – dice el castaño.

- Bueno no tan amigos como tú y Blaine pero si amigos – dice Jeff.

- Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos nos vemos luego chicos – y se despide de sus amigos mientras sale corriendo con Blaine tomados de la mano, y Nick detrás de ellos.

- En serio que son muy notorios – dice Santana.

- Oh créeme no los has visto juntos en la escuela parasen un par de perritos son tan adorables que me dan ganas de vomitar – dice Jeff.

- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo les hacemos la vida imposible? – el rubio levanta una ceja – tu haya en tu escuela y yo aquí.

- ¡Claro! es un trato.

- ¡Jeff vámonos! – grita Kurt desde la entrada.

- Bueno me voy fue un gusto conocerlos a todos – y se dirige con el castaño al auto de Nick.


	15. Chapter 15

¿El Primer Beso? Teenage Dream

* * *

Al llegar Dalton cada uno se fue a su habitación y se durmieron. Cuando desperto Kurt realizo su ritual de belleza, se puso su uniforme y salió de la habitación. En su primera clase se iba a sentar con Blaine, como siempre ya se le había vuelto una costumbre.

- Hola Kurt – dijo el ojimiel sonriendo al verlo entrar al salón.

- Hola Blaine – dijo el ojiazul sentándose al lado del moreno - espero que no te hubiera molestado lo que paso con mis amigos ayer.

- No te preocupes de todos modos – el ojiazul lo miro curioso – Jeff es igual con nosotros aquí no le veo problema – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno tienes razón Jeff es un dolor de cabeza yo pensé que Rachel era muy molesta pero creo que él le gana por mucho.

- Hola chicos ya empezaron a decirse cosas bonitas – dijo el rubio sentándose atrás de ellos.

- Por favor Jeff deja de molestarlos – dijo Nick sentándose a su lado.

- Que no es mi problema que sean tan tiernos juntos, me dan ansias tengo que molestarlos.

- No simplemente puedes dejar de decirnos que somos algo que no somos – dijo el castaño.

- ¿Qué cosa no son?

- No se tal vez, novios – contesto como una obvia respuesta el ojiazul.

- Por ahora – dijo Jeff pícaro mientras Kurt y Blaine se ruborizaban.

El resto de la clase Kurt y Blaine trataron lo más que pudieron de ignorar los comentarios de Jeff, y trataban de concentrarse en realizar su trabajo de Química sobre como los elementos pierden, ganan o comparten electrones. Cuando la clase acabo los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

- No puedo creer que nunca hayas tomado – dice Jeff exaltado.

- Es que no creo que sea bueno tomar, además de que según mi papa es malo tomar a mi edad – dijo el castaño encogiéndose der hombros.

- Es cierto- dijo Nick.

- Tiene toda la razón – prosiguió el ojimiel.

- Ah que aburridos son no puedo creer que sea su amigo – dijo Jeff.

- Bueno es que no todos estamos tan locos como tú – dijo Blaine sonriente.

- Claro es que ustedes nunca han ido a una fiesta ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio y Kurt recordó lo de la fiesta de Rachel.

- ¿Chicos les gustaría ir a una fiesta? – pregunto el castaño a sus amigos.

- Claro por qué no ¿Dónde será? – dijo el más bajito.

- ¿Y cuándo? – cuestiono el moreno.

- ¿Y quién la organiza? – pregunto Jeff.

- La organiza Rachel una amiga, será en su casa y se llevara a cabo el próximo sábado, ¿entonces que dicen, vamos? – pregunto el castaño antes de comer una porción de su comida.

- Yo digo que vayamos – dijo el moreno.

- Si podría ser divertido – agrego el rubio.

- Esperen – dijo el ojimiel y los otros tres lo voltearon a ver – Kurt estas seguro de que podemos ir digo tu eres su amigo pero a nosotros apenas nos conoce.

- Si ella me dijo que invitara a amigos de mi nueva escuela y ustedes son los únicos que tengo – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Entonces está decidido iremos a una fiesta y, ¿habrá cerveza o cosas así? – quiso saber Jeff.

- Yo creo que sí, Rachel quiero hacer algo muy grande.

- ¡Bien! Ustedes tres tomaran por primera vez – dijo sonriente el rubio.

- Ah, ah yo no voy a tomar primero me muero – dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza.

- Pues si no quieres no lo hagas – dijo Kurt después de tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

- Si no queremos que estés borracho te imaginas que tonterías harías si de por si haces muchas sin tomar imagínate cuando tomes uff no – dijo Jeff burlon.

- Bueno cambiando de tema – dijo Nick – si vas a ir al ensayo de los Warblers verdad Kurt.

- Claro completamente ansió verlos cantando será divertido – el ojimiel sonrió por el comentario de su amigo.

- Te aseguro que te va a encantar.

- Bueno yo ya acabe mi comida y me voy a mi habitación – dijo Kurt levantándose de la mesa.

- Adiós – dijeron los otros tres al unísono y se fue.

- Entonces Blaine tenemos que hacer un plan para que él se enamore de ti ya que lo último que supimos es que le gustas – dijo el moreno.

- Tienes que cantar una canción que lo haga enamorarse de ti pero el problema es… ¿cuál? – dijo el rubio.

- Yo creo que tengo la indicada… - dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

El castaño estaba en su habitación realizando su tarea cuando le llamaron por el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – contesto.

- Hola Kurt.

- Hola Rachel ¿qué paso?

- Quería preguntarte si el fin de semana vas a traer a alguno de tus amigos de Dalton a la fiesta.

- Si les pregunte y me dijeron que sí.

- Genial entre más gente mejor, me encanta que hayas hecho nuevos amigos además de que ellos son muy divertidos y dime ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien las clases son fáciles y Jeff no para de molestarme con respecto a Blaine.

- Aww y ya te le declaraste o algo.

- No, pero no creo que sea necesario.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada su amiga.

- Pues según Jeff él está enamorado de mí y me dijo que cuando me tiro el café encima se deprimió porque pensó que ya no tendría una oportunidad conmigo.

-Oww eso es muy dulce ves yo y Santana teníamos razón él te ama y como se lo harás saber o que…

- No tan rápido quiero estar completamente seguro de que me ama y yo lo amo igual, además hoy el, Jeff y Nick me invitaron a la presentación de los Warblers estoy muy emocionado en verdad quiero oírlo cantar.

- En serio que emoción sabias que mucha gente se enamora cantando y no creo que tú seas la excepción – en ese momento Jeff, Nick y Blaine entraron a la habitación, e hicieron silencio por que él estaba hablando en el celular y se sentaron en la cama del rubio.

- No lo sé Rachel mira si pasa algo te aseguro que tu serás la primera en saber, claro también se lo tengo que contar a Santana le prometí que si pasaba algo con tu sabes quién ella también lo sabría.

- ¿Porque dices tú sabes quién?

- Porque tú sabes quién puede escuchar lo que digo.

- Quieres decir que Blaine está contigo.

- Si por eso.

- Oh bueno no te quito tiempo con tu príncipe azul y te dejo.

- Él no es eso – dice el castaño ruborizándose.

- Bueno adiós y me saludas a todos.

- Adiós – y cuelga.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Nadie – dijo el castaño y Jeff levanto una ceja – con Rachel quería saber si ustedes si iban a ir a la fiesta y le dije que sí, además les manda saludos.

- ¿Y ella que dijo? – pregunto esta vez Blaine.

- Que estaba bien además de que estaba muy feliz de que tuviera amigos – en ese momento sonó el celular del moreno indicando un mensaje.

- Chicos hora de irnos hay ensayo ahora – dijo Blaine levantándose de la cama.

- Bueno nos vamos Kurt y que no se te olvide a las cinco ir al salón del coro para vernos actuar – dijo Jeff.

- Nos vemos Kurt – dijo Nick y los tres salieron de la habitación.

En el resto de su rato libre Kurt se puso a leer su libro de Harry Potter mientras esperaba impaciente por ir al salón del coro y ver a sus amigos cantar en especial a Blaine él quería escuchar su voz cantando, ya que su voz era de ensueño y Kurt sueña con su voz diciéndole "Te Amo Kurt ¿quisieras ser mi novio?" el castaño soñaba que algún día el moreno le dijera eso. Miro su celular y vio que ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde. Entonces se dirigió a las escaleras de Dalton, siguió por el pasillo y a través de una puerta se escuchaban algunos sonidos y en ese momento abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos miel que lo enloquecían.

- Ho-hola Kurt está a punto de ir a buscarte –dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Blaine pues se me hizo un poco tarde estaba leyendo mi libro de Harry Potter – dijo el castaño y se ruborizo por la mirada de Blaine.

- Esta bien quédate aquí y disfruta del show – y el moreno se fue con los demás Warblers de pronto un montón de chicos llegaron atrás de Kurt y se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de parte de los demás Warblers y se empezó a escuchar la canción Teenage Dream de Katy Perry.

Before you met me

I was alright but things

(Kurt no podía creer que la voz de Blaine fuera tan linda era como si estuviera soñando)

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

(Y Blaine no bailaba nada mal)

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

(Eso era demasiado Blaine le estaba cantando a él, Kurt se sentía en el mismo cielo creía que moriría hay mismo)

I'ma get you heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be you teenage dream

Tonight

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at my

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a change and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

(Blaine lo estaba mirando con amor en verdad estaba enamorado de Kurt)

I'ma get you heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be you teenage dream

Tonight

Let you put your hands on me

(Kurt supo en ese momento que estaba completamente enamorado de Blaine)

In my skin-tight jeans

Be you teenage dream tonight

Al término de la canción Blaine se acercó a Kurt que estaba con la boca abierta lo tomo de la mano y lo alejo de toda a multitud fueron corriendo hasta llegar al jardín de Dalton donde se sentaron en una fuente, al llegar el ojimiel trato de recuperar su respiración y le dijo:

- ¿Te gusto?

- ¿Que si me gusto? – el moreno asintió - ¡por dios fue increíble cantas y bailas muy bien fue impresionante! – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Que bueno que te gusto porque te lo dedique a ti – dijo Blaine mientras con un dedo tocaba la nariz del otro.

- ¿E-en serio? – tartamudeo el castaño.

- Claro que si Kurt tú en muy poco tiempo te has convertido en mi todo no te voy a mentir el día que te conocí supe que algo importante iba a pasar en mi vida.

- ¿En serio? – el moreno asiente – tú también te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida, antes de conocerte nunca había sentido las mariposas en el estómago en verdad yo también estoy enamorado de ti – en ese momento Blaine se estaba acercando al castaño que tenía los nervios de punta "te va a besar has algo" pensó Kurt el ver que el ojimiel se estaba acercando a él, entonces se empezó a acercar pero cuando les faltaba poco para besarse los rociadores del jardín se encendieron y mojaron inmediatamente a los chicos que saltaron del susto y cayeron a la fuente.


	16. Chapter 16

El Amor Puede Con Todo

* * *

En otro lado de Dalton estaba un rubio sentado en una banca pensando cuando de pronto llega uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Hola Jeff – dijo Nick al llegar con él.

- Hola Nick

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto el moreno al ver que su amigo estaba como ido.

- Nada estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué? – cuestiono el pelinegro al sentarse a su lado.

- En cómo es que Blaine consiguió a alguien que lo ame y yo estoy completamente solo – suspiro - ¿a ti no te gustaría tener a alguien para estar siempre con él y no preocuparte de lo demás?

- Claro pero yo ya tengo a esa persona – al rubio se le paro el corazón al escuchar eso "Entonces Nick ya tiene novio" pensó y empezó a llorar.

- A si – el moreno asintió - ¿quién es? – sollozo.

- Tú lo sabes – el rubio negó con la cabeza – seguro que no sabes.

- No Nick no lo se – grito el rubio en un sollozo.

– Eres tú – al escuchar eso a Jeff casi le da un paro cardiaco y volteo a ver a su amigo, le vio esos lindos ojos color marrón.

- ¿E-en se-serio? – pregunto con miedo el rubio.

- Claro estoy enamorado de ti – en ese momento el moreno se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en los labios que casi inmediatamente fue correspondido, Jeff no lo podía creer su deseo más grande se estaba haciendo realidad estaba besando a Nick, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de un sueño pero eso no paso estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que a falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

- ¡Yo también te amo Nicky! – chillo Jeff de la emoción.

- ¿Jeff tu quisieras ser mi novio? – el rubio lo beso en los labios otra vez.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – dijo al separarse del moreno que tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Kurt y Blaine se estaban arreglando después de salir de la fuente no soportaban mirarse estaban muy avergonzados por lo que había pasado, aun no podían creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- Kurt creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones ¿no crees? – dijo el moreno.

- Si creo que esa es una gran idea – respondió el castaño.

- Bueno hasta mañana – dijo el ojimiel mientras se despedía con la mano.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Kurt.

- ¡Te amo! – grito Blaine mientras corría a su habitación provocando que Kurt se ruborizara.

- Yo te amo más – susurro el ojiazul mientras se iba a su habitación. Cuando llego se encontró a Jeff que estaba saltando por toda la habitación pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver a Kurt completamente mojado.

- ¡Wow que demonios te paso! – grito el rubio mientras iba al baño por una toalla para el castaño.

- Nada – contesto el chico cuando su amigo regreso del baño.

- No nada por eso estas completamente mojado ¿qué ocurrió? – en ese momento el ojiazul recordó lo que había pasado con Blaine y sonrió – ¡sonreíste! Dime que pasó o te lo sacare a la fuerza – Kurt levanta una ceja - y créeme se hacer eso sino pregúntale a Blaine.

- Ok, ok pero primero cuéntame tu cuando llegue estabas muy feliz saltando por doquier – dice el

- No primero lo contaras tú.

- Mira primero tú y luego yo te juro que te lo voy a contar – dijo el castaño mirándolo tiernamente y el rubio bufo.

- Esta bien, pues estaba en una de las bancas que están por toda la escuela – el ojiazul asintió – pues estaba pensando en algunas cosas cuando de la nada llego Nick y me pregunto que tenía, le dije lo que me pasaba que tenía celos de Blaine sabes él te tiene a ti y por más que ambos lo nieguen se aman.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Blaine! – grito el castaño y cuando se relajó le dijo – continua.

- Bueno luego después de eso él me dijo que el tenía una persona, le pregunte que quien era y me dijo que yo lo sabía pero la realidad era que no lo sabía en ese momento estaba llorando.

- Y luego que te dijo – dice Kurt emocionado por la curiosidad el en verdad quería que sus amigos estuvieran juntos eran tan tiernos.

- Me dijo que era yo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos - ¡luego me beso!

- ¡O por dios! ¿Y qué sentiste? – cuestiono el castaño inmerso en la felicidad.

- Se sintió maravilloso como si nuestros labios estuvieran hechos para estar juntos y la verdad fue mi primer beso.

-En serio no sabía por cómo eres yo creí que ya había besado a alguien – dijo Kurt mientras buscaba su pijama para ponérsela ya que su uniforme estaba completamente mojada.

- ¡Sí! y la verdad yo me lo imaginaba diferente pero de todos modos fue algo mágico – y diciendo eso se aventó a su cama.

-Bueno me voy a dar una ducha y cuando acabe te cuento todo porque te juro que estoy muriendo de frio – dijo el castaño mientras se metía al baño. Después de ducharse y arreglarse Kurt salió del baño y se sentó en su cama para contarle todo a Jeff.

- ¡Ya era hora! Tardas mucho en el baño – dijo el rubio cuando vio a su amigo salir de la ducha.

- Bueno es mi turno de contarte pero primero quiero que me respondas una pregunta – el chico asiente - ¿tu sabias que la presentación de los Warblers estaba dedicada para mí?

- claro además de que era obvio ya que Blaine no te dejaba de mirar – dice el rubio con una sonrisa – para que sepas entre los tres se nos ocurrió la idea de que dedicara la canción él lo que hizo fue elegir la canción.

- Gracias bueno pues después de eso me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una fuente y me dijo que yo me había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida y yo le dije que él se había convertido en eso también para mi luego nos íbamos a besar – y el castaño hizo una pausa.

- ¡Luego que! Me dejas en lo más interesante, además que eso fue muy lindo y yo que pensaba que mi pequeño hobbit era muy malo en el romance – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa causando la risa de Kurt.

- No le digas así tal vez este pequeño pero aun así está lleno de amor – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Definitivamente están perdidamente enamorados – dice Jeff – ¡pero ya cuenta que paso después!

- Pues estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando los rociadores del jardín se encendieron, nos asustamos y saltamos a la fuente.

- ¿Entonces tu primer beso fue interrumpido por los rociadores del jardín de Dalton? – el ojiazul asiente – eso explica porque estabas tan mojado y luego que hicieron.

- Pues salimos de la fuente y le verdad tenía mucha vergüenza y luego dijo que sería mejor irnos a nuestras habitaciones, y cuando estaba corriendo para ir a su habitación me grito que me ama – dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

- Y adivino… ¿tú le dijiste que también lo amas? – Kurt negó con la cabeza – ¿y entonces que le dijiste?, no me digas que le dijiste que lo querías eso es muy poco comparado a lo que sientes por el.

- No, bueno si le dije que lo amaba pero no lo dije muy fuerte solo lo susurre – entonces el rubio lo abrazo.

- ¡No puedo creer que tú y el hobbit se aman son tan adorables! – y lo bajo al piso.

En el habitación numero 501 dos adolescentes estaban platicando sobre lo ocurrido con sus almas gemelas hace momentos.

- Me siento como un tonto por haber huido de ahí dime, ¿qué hago? – dice el ojimiel.

-Tal vez otro día cuando ambos estén más calmados le deberías decir francamente cómo te sientes con respecto a él, ya sabes que le gustas no creo que no se haya enamorado de ti en verdad parecen novios donde quiera que van, yo opino que deberías dedicarle una canción pero no tan elaborado como Teenage Dream que si es linda pero algo más íntimo solo el, una guitarra y tu dedicándole una hermosa canción – dice el moreno.

- ¡Wow Nick! enserio que tu das los mejore consejos – lo abraza – gracias.

- No hay de que te lo debo ya que gracias a ti puede finalmente conseguir el valor para decirle lo que siento a Jeff y estoy tan feliz por eso – dijo Nick mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Bueno creo que este es el final de un gran dia – dice Blaine mientras se recuesta en su cama.

- Hasta mañana Blainey –dice el moreno apagando la luz y acostándose en su cama.

- Hasta mañana Nicky – dice el ojimiel y ambos se duermen.

A la mañana siguiente ambas parejas se sientan juntas en la clase de la profesora Montenegro por lo que no podían hablar mucho.

- Bueno mocosos quiero que se pongan a trabajar en silencio especialmente usted seños Anderson últimamente ha estado muy feliz y tengo que decirle que su felicidad me molesta – dice la maestra y en ese momento a Kurt le hirvieron las venas iba a decirle sus verdades a la maestra por insultar a Blaine pero antes de eso, el ojimiel le toma la mano y la apretó.

- No lo hagas – le susurro mientras sonreía y el castaño se calmó y le sonrió devuelta.

El resto de la clase de la profesora Montenegro Kurt y Blaine estuvieron trabajando casi sin prestarse atención a lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Al salir de la clase los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de los morenos.

- ¿Y bueno ya está completamente confirmado que son novios? – pregunto el ojiazul mientras se acostaba en la cama de Blaine.

- ¡Sí! – chillo Jeff mientras besaba a su nuevo novio en los labios – Estamos muy felices ¿verdad Nicky?

- Claro – dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio por detrás y sentándolo en sus piernas.

- ¿Bueno y han pensado en que se pondrán para la fiesta? – pregunto el castaño.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – cuestiono el ojimiel.

- Es que nunca los he visto sin su uniforme de Dalton y quiero saber cómo se visten para saber cómo visten – explico el ojiazul.

- Oh créeme te encantara como se viste mi pequeño Hobbit – dijo burlonamente Jeff.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Completamente el parce como un muñequito adorable – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- No puedo esperar a verlo –susurro Kurt pero los demás lo llegaron a escuchar.

- Yo sé que quieres verlo desnudo Kurt pero desesperes yo sé que puedes esperar hasta que sean novios – dijo Jeff guiñándole un ojo al ojiazul que estaba completamente rojo.

Luego de una plática divertida y varios rostros rojos por parte de Blaine y Kurt gracias a Jeff, el rubio y el castaño regresaron a su habitación.

- Demonios estoy muy avergonzado le grite te amo a los cuatro vientos y no me respondió, seguro que no siente lo mismo por mi ¿Qué hago? – casi sollozo Blaine

- Podrías preparar algo muy romántico para mañana, ya sabes lo que dijo Santana su mejor amiga y mientras están juntos pueden hablar sobre sus sentimientos – dijo el moreno.

- Gracias Nick es serio no sé cómo agradecerte por tus consejos primero la canción con los Warblers y ahora esto te quiero mucho – y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

- Wow, wow espera tigre tienes que planearlo todo desde ahora para que no haya ningún error – el ojimiel sonrió no podía pedir un mejor amigo que Nick.

Blaine planeo todo lo que haría con Kurt en la noche se durmió muy tarde haciendo eso, tenía que ser perfecto eso era lo que su enamorado merecía, lo primero que haría al levantarse e ir a clase seria invitar a Kurt a una cita.


	17. Chapter 17

El Primer Kliss

* * *

Era de mañana en Westerville, Ohio y un chico moreno corría por todos lados preparando la sorpresa para su amado antes de que las clases empezaran, aunque claro con ayuda de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿No falta nada verdad? – dijo Jeff mientras jadeaba de tanto correr.

- No lo creo tenemos la guitarra, el piano, la comida, la mesa, las flores, en si todo a menos de que Blainey quiera agregar algo más…. – dijo esta vez Nick.

- No lo creo mi imaginación se acabó por completo a las dos de la mañana – dice el moreno sonriente.

- Ok pues hay que arreglarnos para las clases y no quiero que Kurt sospecho porque no estoy en la habitación, así que mejor me voy – dice el rubio y besa a su novio en las labios en un corto y tierno beso – ¡adiós! – grito mientras corre hacia su habitación.

- Lo amo – dijo Nick después de salir de su transe causado por el beso de Jeff.

- Wow enserio que sus besos te dejan embobado – dijo Blaine burlonamente.

- ¡Cállate! – le regaña a su amigo – cuando tu beses por primera vez a Kurt no te querrás separar de sus labios, serán como una droga para ti como son los de Jeff con los míos – termina de hablar sonriente.

- Ok como digas vámonos hay que arreglarnos no pienso ir con esto – dice señalando su cabello todo revuelto sin una sola gota de gel – a clases.

- Bueno vámonos – y ambos morenos van a su habitación a arreglarse para el que sería el día más importante en la vida de Blaine, bueno tal vez no tan importante como el día de su boda o cuando nazcan sus hijos, a él le encantaría algún día cuando este casado rentar un vientre y así tener a su propio hijo de sangre aunque no estaría tan mal adoptar a un niño que no tuvo la suerte de tener una familia.

En la mañana Kurt se despertó y observo como su compañero de habitación estaba a espaldas de él escribiendo algo en una hoja de papel sentado en su escritorio.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el castaño provocando que su amigo diera un brinco del susto y callera de la silla haciendo que Kurt se riera a carcajadas.

- ¡Dios Kurt me asustaste! – grito Jeff mientras se levantaba del suelo y su compañero no paraba de reír - ¡Cállate! – grito y en ese momento la risa del ojiazul acabo.

- Perdón pero no es mi culpa que estuvieras tan concentrado en… eso – dijo el castaño señalando el papel en el escritorio – por cierto, ¿qué es? – pregunta con curiosidad.

- Ah es una carta para Nick estoy escribiendo cosas románticas y cursis que sé que le van a encantar – dijo el rubio sonriente y con brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunta Kurt desconcertando a Jeff.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Saber que le gusta al chico que te gusta y que no le va a gustar – en ese momento el rubio entendió todo.

- Esto es por Blaine verdad – su amigo asiente – pues no se simplemente te sientes conectado a esa persona que solo con la mirada y con gestos puede decirte que quiere o necesita de ti, lo sabes por qué pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

- ¿Tú crees que a Blaine le guste que lo invite a una cita? – murmuro el castaño.

- Yo creo que sí pero tendrías que preguntárselo tu porque no hay otra forma de estar completamente seguro de eso, yo creo que muere por que ambos estén juntos comiendo hablando eso lo haría muy feliz y también a ti.

- ¿Y crees que él quisiera invitarme a salir en una cita?

- ¡Completamente! – el ojiazul sonríe - tal vez algún día llegue y te diga "Kurt te gustaría ir a cenar a Breadstix yo pago tu solo disfruta" – dijo imitando la voz de Blaine - pero quien sabe es cuestión de tiempo y de que los dos estén completamente seguros de ir por la calle esparciendo su amor de unicornios – sonrió el rubio al decir eso.

- Gracias en serio Jeffy tal vez siempre me molestes con Blaine y me hagas sonrojar y reír con tus ocurrencias pero eres el mejor amigo del mundo - sonrió - te quiero – dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a Jeff para abrazarlo.

- No te preocupes Kurtie yo sé que soy tu mejor amigo claro como no serlo si tengo que subirte los ánimos cuando crees que Blaine no te ama aunque tú sabes mejor que nadie que sí y te escucha cuando tienes que contar algo importante, que llora contigo y brinca de un lado a otro contigo y ultimo pero no menos importante que juega y bromea contigo - dijo el rubio sonriente y se separaron del abrazo y ambos estaban llorando.

- Te quiero mucho Jeffry.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Kurtsie – ambos se limpian las lágrimas y se vuelven a abrazar – será mejor que te prepares para ir a clase – el castaño asiente y se dirige al baño. Cuando sale esta cambiado y trae puesto su uniforme, el rubio entrelaza sus brazos y salen por la puerta de su habitación.

- Sabes se siente bien tener un mejor amigo hombre nunca había tenido una y menos un amigo que me entienda completamente en las cosas de chicos ya sabes… - dijo el castaño mientras entraban al salón de clases y se sientan juntos.

- Si sabes yo solo tenía dos amigos muy buenos antes de ti que eran Blaine y Nick pero ellos siempre se comportaban mejor entre ellos como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida y yo era como la tercera rueda – al rubio se le escapa una lagrima y el castaño se la limpia – gracias… y ahora contigo tengo a alguien completamente loco, adorable y que es muy inteligente conmigo me alegra que seamos mejores amigos – y se abrazan, en ese momento llegan Blaine y Nick que se quedan enternecidos por la escena.

- Aww ambos son tan tiernos – dice Blaine al momento de sentarse en el asiento que está enfrente del de Kurt y Nick a su lado.

- ¿Y porque tan sentimentales ahora? – dice Nick tomando la mano de Jeff que sonríe ante el contacto.

- Nada más estábamos hablando de cosas muy emotivas para ambos ¿verdad Kurt? – dice el rubio.

- Si cosas de amor y mejores amigos cosas que nunca sabrán – dice el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - dice Blaine guiñándole el ojo y se voltea para mirar hacia enfrente justo en el momento que estaba entrando el profesor por la puerta en cuanto se sienta en su escritorio empieza a dictar el trabajo a realizar, al terminar de hacerlo dice que saldrá a la oficina del director - ¿Kurt puedo pedirte algo? – pregunta al castaño que estaba realizando el trabajo y lo voltea a ver.

- Claro – dice sonriente.

- Qu-quería invitarte a una cita después de las clases – el ojiazul abre muy grande sus ojos - ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? – pregunta el moreno cruzando los dedos esperando escuchar un respuesta afirmativa.

- ¡Me encantaría! – chilla Kurt de la emoción.

- ¿E-en se-serio? –tartamudea el ojimiel.

- ¡Sí! sería muy lindo de tu parte llevarme a una cita ya sabes compensando lo que paso el otro día en la fuente – dice sonriente y divertido el castaño.

- Bueno paso por ti una hora después de que acaben las clases, ¿te parece?

- Me encantaría estaré esperando por ti – dice el castaño y acto seguido acaba la clase y todos se retiran del salón de clases, Kurt sale corriendo a su habitación.

- Wow según parece el hobbit consiguió una cita con Blancanieves – dice burlonamente Jeff mientras movía su mano enfrente de la cara de Blaine – lo perdimos está enamorado y embobado seguro que se quedó mirando su trasero cuando salió corriendo por la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué?! no yo no hice eso – recrimino el ojimiel mientras se ruborizaba.

- Ok bueno Nicky quiero que arregles a Blaine para su cita con Kurt mientras yo haré lo mío con mi chico adiós – le da un beso a Blaine en la mejilla y se despide de su novio con un apenas rose entre sus labios.

- Vamos a arreglar todo Blaine y te prometo que la cita saldrá perfecta – y ambos se van a su habitación.

En la habitación numero 206 un rubio y un castaño estaba saltado por todos lados con la música a todo volumen.

- Bueno yo creo que es momento de prepararse para tu… ¡primer cita! – dice Jeff mientras se dejaba caer en su cama - ¿Cómo crees que será?

- Yo creo que será algo muy elaborado, la verdad preferiría algo simple pero muy lindo no quiero comida cara, o que simplemente gaste mucho dinero en ella – dice Kurt con una mueca.

- No te preocupes será perfecta ahora a prepararse que en momentos llegara tu amorcito y te llevar a la mejor primer cita de la historia ¿de acuerdo? – el castaño asiente y con ayuda de su amigo se arregla completamente para su cita con Blaine, luego de unos minutos llega Blaine y toma de la mano a Kurt.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto el moreno.

- Si vámonos – le responde el ojiazul.

- ¡Me lo devuelves Blaine! – grito Jeff - ¡No quiero que hagan suciedades! – la pareja se ruboriza y se alejan de la vista del rubio quien sonríe por los dos y llama a su novio para contarlo lo ocurrido.

Caminan por un rato, Blaine los lleva hasta un lindo jardín de Dalton que Kurt nunca había visto, en medio de todo se encontraba una mesa con un par de platos y al lado se encontraba una guitarra.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto el moreno.

- Me encanta – ambos sonrieron y él se dirigió a la silla de la derecha.

- Permíteme – dice el ojimiel y le saca la silla a su amado.

La comida fue tranquila hablaron de las cosas que les gusta y los vuelven locos, de cómo se dieron cuenta de que se habían enamorado el uno del otro y otras cosas más.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Maravilloso, feliz, me haces sentir muy especial nadie nunca lo había logrado – el ojimiel sonríe y le toma la mano.

- Quiero que siempre recuerdes este momento en que nuestro amor empezara a crecer cada día mas hasta hacerse infinito y llegue tan alto como las estrellas y cuando menos nos demos cuenta estaremos lejos de Ohio realizando nuestros sueños juntos – el castaño derrama una pequeña lagrima que fue inmediatamente limpiada por Blaine.

- Gracias de verdad desde que estas en mi vida eh encontrado alguien por quien vivir, a alguien a quien querer y que sé que me quiere devuelta, que siempre lo hará sin importar nada – suspira – te quiero mucho más de lo que crees.

- Bueno te voy a cantar una canción es una linda canción que expresa todo mi amor por ti y que sin importar que yo siempre veré por tu felicidad – el castaño sonríe - relájate, escucha pero más importante, disfruta – entonces toma su guitarra y empieza a tocar.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh, simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

- Me encanta como cantas – dijo el castaño al término de la canción.

- Gracias, sabes me gustaría escucharte cantar a ti, te amo a ti, ¿por qué no también amar tu voz? – dijo el moreno.

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo y algún día lo harás te lo prometo – en ese momento Blaine se empezó a acercar y Kurt comenzó a hacer lo mismo…. cuando sus labios se tocaron por primera vez una descarga eléctrica les recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentían las mariposas en el estómago, los fuego artificiales, y todo lo que decían que se sentía al besar a la persona a la cual amas, en ese momento Kurt supo que estaba completo que después de tanto tiempo en soledad al fin había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba a su rompecabezas y tenía nombre "Blaine Anderson". Mientras que Blaine sentía que estaba en un sueño había fantaseado con besar al castaño durante tanto tiempo y al fin lo había logrado, sentía que nada ni nadie nunca los separaría y que había encontrado al amor de su vida "Kurt Hummel".


	18. Chapter 18

¿Cómo Se Siente Un Primer Beso?

* * *

Llevaban unos minutos besándose, disfrutándose, sentían que juntos podía hacer todo lo que quisieran su amor era muy grande como para tenerlo en la tierra así que en cada estrella del universo su amor se impregnaba y brillaba casi tanto como ellos dos juntos besándose tomados de la mano como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en cualquier momento. Salieron de su transe traído por el beso cuando el celular de Kurt sonó.

- ¿Hola? – contesto el castaño.

- ¡Donde diablos estas te estoy esperando en el estacionamiento desde hace veinte minutos! – grito la voz al otro lado de la línea, Kurt abría los ojos de sorpresa y rápidamente se fijó en la hora.

- Perdón papa ya voy para haya espérame ¿sí? – dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de su silla.

- Claro, pero te cuento el tiempo – y colgó.

- Lo siento Blaine me tengo que ir mi papa me va a matar si no estoy en el auto en un rato.

- Si no te preocupes pero para aclarar fue tu culpa alargaste demasiado el beso – dijo el ojimiel pícaro.

- ¡Claro que no Anderson! – grito el más alto – fue tu culpa sabes delicioso pero me tengo que ir nos vemos – le da un corto pero apasionado beso en los labios al moreno y se dirige a la salida

- ¡Espera! – grita y lo toma de la mano – no me has dicho que me amas de vuelta – dijo con ojos de perrito.

- Por favor Blaine claro que te amo más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo – lo besa – pero me tengo que ir así que adiós, ah y que no se te olvide la fiesta mañana, ya le di a Jeff la hora y le dije exactamente donde es la fiesta de Rachel, así que nos vemos mañana – le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo a su habitación.

Al llegar, entra y asusta a sus amigos que estaban besándose muy plácidamente en la cama de Jeff.

- ¡¿Demonios Kurt siempre tienes que asustarme!? – grita Jeff separándose de golpe de Nick.

- Perdón es que mi papa me esperando y si no llego al estacionamiento me va a matar – dijo mientras tomaba algo de ropa y agarraba del baño sus productos de belleza.

- Oook – dijo el moreno y el castaño se iba a ir de la habitación pero…

- ¡Detente hay Blancanieves! – grita el rubio y el ojiazul se detiene – ven aquí – señala un lugar al lado de su cama y Kurt se dirige a el – cuéntame que paso con Blaine – el castaño sonrió y se ruborizo.

- No pasó nada – el rubio levanto una ceja – okey, okey pues fue muy linda la cena, la canción y…

- ¿Y qué? Dime como odio que me dejes en suspenso – dice Jeff y el castaño sonríe.

- Me beso – susurro el castaño.

- ¿Qué? No te escuche nada.

- Que Blaine me beso – dijo esta vez más fuerte.

- Aww que adorable ya se besaron mis OTP – Nick y Kurt lo miran raro - ¿Qué?

- ¿Blaine y yo somos tus OTP? – pregunta el castaño sorprendido.

- Claro… digo si vivieras con uno de ellos definitivamente shippearias su relación son tan divertidos juntos y además de que se ruborizan muy fácil, son muy tierno créeme si los hubiera visto besarse hubiera sido asquerosamente adorable además de que hubiera vomitado arcoíris – dice el rubio y el castaño se ruborizo.

- Bueno mejor me voy porque mi papa va a matarme, adiós – Kurt se despide y sale corriendo fuera de la habitación el estacionamiento donde se encuentra con su padre que lo mira serio.

- Al fin llegas súbete y vámonos que no podemos llegar tarde a la cena – dice Burt y ambos se suben en el auto - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué anduviste haciendo?

- Nada, solo estaba platicando con uno amigo y se me hizo tarde platicando – "Si claro platicando" pensó el castaño.

- Bueno me alegra que tengas amigos – dice el mayor y enciende el auto.

- Papa puedo preguntarte algo – dice el castaño después de unos minutos del silencio.

- Claro puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- ¿Como sabes cuando quieres estar con alguien… me refiero como novios?

- A pues ama a esa persona y te gusta cuando estas con esa persona no importa lo que estén asiendo y esa persona te hace feliz solo con sonreir – le contesta su padre - ¿a que viene tu pregunta?

- A nada solo quería saber – dice el ojiazul visiblemente nervioso.

- Mas te vale no andarte besuqueando con un chico.

- Pff papa como puedes creer que yo ando haciendo eso – dijo el menor fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Okey además de que no me preocupa y sé que te anduviste besando con un chico.

- ¡¿Qué?! Papa enserio como puedes creer eso.

- Por tus labios están completamente hinchados además de la sonrisa la cual expresa que estas enamorado y te han besado- dijo su padre y él se vio los labios en el espejo.

- Maldito Blaine – murmuro para que su padre no lo escuchara – ¿y tienes un problema con eso oooo…?

- No claro que es más estoy feliz por ti pero si ese chico se quiero propasar contigo se las verá conmigo – dice Burt provocando la risa del ojiazul.

- No papa como crees que el haría eso él es como un príncipe tan lindo, adorable, tierno, divertido y… lo amo – dice el menor y suspira.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – dice su padre después un rato.

- ¿Quién?

- El chico que te gusta – aclara.

- Se llama Blaine, lindo nombre ¿no?

- Si, si claro.

En el resto del camino estuvieron hablado de las clases de Kurt y como le va a Burt en el taller. Al llegar Kurt corrió a adentro de la casa y se detuvo en la sala donde estaba Finn.

- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? Tengo hambre y mama no quiso dejarme comer hasta que ustedes llegaran – dijo su hermano.

- Si hola Finn, yo también estoy bien y ¿tu? – dijo sarcástico.

- Perdón hola Kurt – lo abraza – cuéntame que has hecho de tu vida.

- Nada interesante ya sabes lo normal clases, estudiar, platicar, jugar…

- Besar chicos – dice su padre cuando entra en la habitación.

- Aww mi pequeño hermanito ya dio su primer beso – lo abraza y lo estruja muy fuerte.

- Finn suéltame, me duele – forcejea el castaño.

- Lo siento – lo suelta – ¿y con quien fue?... déjame adivinar fue con el hobbit ¿verdad?

- No es un hobbit – le saca a lengua - solo está algo bajito, pero sí. Fue con él.

- Yo sabía que si iba a pasar y también Santana y Rachel y Brittany, ahora que lo pienso todos los que los rodean en serio parecen novios aunque no lo sean – dijo el más alto y recibió un golpe por parte de Kurt.

- ¿Así que tú ya conoces al enamorado de Kurt? – pregunto Burt a Finn.

- Si el otro día fue con sus otros dos amigos y el al Lima Bean mientras los New Directions estábamos ahí descansando de los ensayos para las selecciónales – explica el castaño mientras se sienta en el sillón.

- ¿Y parece buena gente? – pregunto el mayor.

- Pues parece decente aunque casi nunca vez a un chico muy bajito con la cabeza cubierta por gel la verdad si parce un hobbit por más que Kurt lo niegue – su hermano lo fulmina con la mirada y él se encoge de hombros.

- ¡Chicos ya está lista la cena a comer! – grita Carole desde la cocina y todos se dirigen a ella para comer.

Mientras comen a Kurt le llega un mensaje de parte de Santana.

*Pequeño Lady Hummel quiero verte SL*

*Tu di cuando y donde Satán KH*

* Que te parece hoy a las 7 en Lima Bean? SL*

*Claro nos vemos entonces KH*

* Adiós Lady Lips nos vemos luego SL*

- ¿Quién era? – dice Finn con la boca llena.

- En primera Finn no comas con la boca llena es asqueroso y la escupes toda puedes darme en un ojo y que pasa si llego a quedar ciego – el más alto rueda los ojos – en segundo no te incumbe quien me manda mensajes y en tercera fue Santana.

- Que raro

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta el castaño con una ceja levantada.

- Es que Rachel dijo que te iba a hablar para que le ayudaras en unas cosas de la fiesta – aclaro su hermano antes de tomar otro bocado con la cuchara.

- No pues no me ha mandado mensajes o me ha llamado – dice revisando su celular.

- ¿En serio van a ir tus nuevos amigos a la fiesta?

- Si tienes algún problema con eso – dijo el ojiazul mirándolo desafiante.

- No, no ninguno yo nada más decía – dice Finn con algo de miedo de su hermano que parecía que lo mataría con solo mirarlo.

- ¿Papa puedo salir con Santana? – pregunta el castaño mirando a su padre.

- No – dijo su padre serio.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo en forma de súplica.

- Estoy enojado contigo por tu culpa llegamos tarde a la cena.

- Vamos papi déjame ir con Santy – Rogo y miro con ojos de perrito mojado. Nada más le decía papi cuando quería algo y no lo lograba conseguir, aunque al final siempre lo conseguía.

- Esta bien si, ¿quién te llevara? – dijo su padre no muy convencido de la idea.

- Finn claro obviamente.

- ¿Yo? – Kurt le mando una mirada asesina que lo asusto – claro yo llevare a Kurt a con Santana – dijo muy rápido atemorizado de su hermano, aunque parecía un ángel cuando se lo proponía daba miedo. El menor sonrió victorioso.

- ¿Pero a donde irán? – pregunto esta vez Carole mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía los platos con ayuda del ojiazul.

- Al Lima Bean si quieres puedes invitar a un amigo Finn – dijo el castaño volviendo a sentarse.

- Claro invitare a Puck a tomar un café – dijo el más alto sacando su celular y llamando a su amigo el cual no contesto y le mando un mensaje.

*Donde estas bro? FH*

- Bueno Puck no contesto así que no llevare a nadie – suspiro.

- En ese caso invitare a Britt y a Rachel – dice el menor y saca su celular y les manda un mensaje a Rachel.

*Qué te parece que nos veamos en el Lima Bean a las 7? KH*

*Claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer hay nos vemos RB*

- Rachel ira ahora solo falta Britt y creo que se dónde está – y le manda un mensaje a la rubia.

*Hola Britt, donde estás? KH*

*Hola unicornio estoy en casa con Santy BP*

*Te dijo que íbamos a ir al Lima Bean? KH*

*Si por? BP*

*Quiere ir? Además también ira Finn y Rachel KH*

*Si claro que voy dice Santy que nos vemos haya BP*

- Bueno yo me voy a arreglar – y sube a su habitación, se quita el uniforme y toma ducha. Al salir se pone a escoger la ropa que usara para salir con las chicas y Finn. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, sabía que se vendría una ola de preguntas sobre su primer beso con el perfecto Blaine. Y que también sobre que hizo en su primer cita, era demasiada emoción por un día en la vida de Kurt Hummel.


	19. Chapter 19

Preparativos Para La Gran Fiesta

* * *

En cuanto Kurt termino de arreglarse para salir bajo las escaleras y encontró a Finn que lo estaba tirado en el sillón.

- Como tardas ya vámonos – dijo el más alto al ver a su hermano - ¡No vemos luego mama, Burt! – grito el castaño y salieron de la casa con dirección a su auto. Subieron y Finn arranco.

- ¿Oye y cómo vas con Quinn? – dijo el castaño cansado del silencio incomodo entre ambos.

- Mal ahora ella esta con Sam, dice que la engañe con Rachel, algo que no hice, así que ella se besó con él en medio del Glee club y créeme no es lindo ver a tu novia besándose con otro chico justo enfrente de ti.

- ¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Al fin decidirás estar sin novia por un tiempo? – pregunto el ojiazul.

- Yo creo que si estoy cansado de los engaños, prefiero estar solo por un tiempo – dice el castaño y frena el auto cerca del Lima Bean para que su hermano pueda bajar.

- Vamos ahí están las chicas – el más bajo sale corriendo del auto y va con sus amigas.

- Hola Kurtie – saluda la latina y la abraza.

- Kurtsie te extrañe tanto mi unicornio – abraza a la rubia.

- Hola Kurt te extrañe tanto no sabes lo intolerable que es el Glee club sin ti – dice la morena en un puchero y abraza al castaño.

- Hola chicas – dice Finn que se había quedado retrasado por estar estacionado el auto.

- Hola Finn – responden las tres al unísono.

- Bueno entremos yo quiero café – dijo la latina y los cinco entraron al local.

- ¿Y que cuenta tu vida Kurtie? – pregunta la rubia mientras se sentaba.

- Pues la ver… - es interrumpido por Finn.

- Que ya dio su primer beso – dijo y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del castaño.

- Mejor tú y Rachel vayan por los cafés – y se alejan mientras el más alto se sobaba la cabeza.

- ¡¿Ya diste tu primer beso?! – grito la latina.

- Santana no grites – le dice el ojiazul – y si ya di mi primer beso.

- ¿Y con quien fue unicornio? – pregunto la rubia.

- Es obvio Britt, fue con el hobbit ¿verdad Kurtie? – dice la morena abrazando a su novia.

- No fue con el – la pelinegra levanta una ceja – está bien, está bien si fue con Blaine.

- Lo sabía, tú y ese frodo iban a acabar revolcándose y besándose, lo se soy una genio y te lo dije mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano nunca se equivoca – sonríe.

- Esta bien si me lo dijiste, pero tienes que admitir que cuando lo empiezas a mencionar es algo muy poco creíble Santy – dice Kurt mientras se levanta para ayudarle a Rachel con los cafés.

- Gracias – dice la chica – ahora – se sienta – quiero todos los detalles de lo que pasó con quien, cuando, como y donde – dice la castaña y le toma un sorbo a su café.

- Bueno como creo que todos sabían que fue con Blaine – todos asienten.

- Claramente iba a ser con el hobbit su hasta babeas por él, no me extrañaría que el hiciera lo mismo por ti – dijo Santana.

- ¿Cómo fue o…?

- Bueno Rachel agradecería que no me presionaras.

- Si enana cállate que no vez que esto es súper interesante, te aseguro que compraría palomitas si no estuviéramos en un café.

- Pues en la última clase del día el me pidió que lo acompañara a una cita.

- ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Que hizo mi otro unicornio? – pregunto Britt.

- Pues fue una comida sencilla, muy romántica, me dijo cosas tan lindas y luego me canto una canción.

- ¿Cuál? No me digas que fue una muy aburrida o muy usada porque si fue así temo decirte que su amor no durara mucho – dice la morena.

- Fue Somewhere Only We Know de Keane.

- Aww muy linda ya quisiera yo que alguien me cantara una canción tan linda como esa – dice la castaña.

- ¿Y luego que paso? –quiso saber el más alto.

- Wow Finn parece que si te está gustando la historia ¿no? – dice la latina divertida.

- Si estas más interesado que nosotras – se burló la rubia.

- ¡¿Pueden dejar de interrumpirme?! – grito el castaño y los cuatro asintieron – bueno como les decía pues me dedico la canción y al final me beso – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Y qué sentiste? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Pues se sintió genial, el besa muy bien, nos hubiéramos quedado hay de no ser porque papa llama y me asusto, luego conteste, fui a mi habitación por mis cosas, llegue al auto, papa condujo hasta casa, cenamos y pues ahora estoy aquí con ustedes – dice sonriente.

- Bueno según parece hoy fue gran día en la vida de mi Kurtsie – dijo Santana jalándole las mejillas.

- San suéltame sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

- Cambiando de tema – dice Rachel - ¿están listos para la mejor fiesta de sus vidas?

- Yo sí y tendremos cerveza verdad… porque si no será muy aburrido y todos nos iremos temprano – todos miran a la más bajita con ojos expectantes.

- ¡Claro que habrá! Y por eso les quería pedir un favor – dice nerviosa mirando el piso.

- ¡Escúpelo Berry! – grita Santana después de un incómodo silencio.

- Les quería pedir que me acompañaran a comprar la cerveza porque claramente yo parezco menor de dieciocho años y si alguno de ustedes la compra habrá más posibilidades de tomar en la fiesta… entonces ¿lo harán?

- Claro que lo haremos por algo somos amigos, además de que en serio quiero tomar en la fiesta – dice la latina - entonces andando.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Finn.

- A comprar dulces – dice sarcástica – a comprar la cerveza obviamente Frankenteen.

- Entonces vamos – apoya la ojiazul.

- Pero la fiesta es hasta mañana, ¿porque los tenemos que comprar hoy? – cuestiona Kurt con una ceja levantada.

- Anda Kurt vamos a comprarla ahora porque mañana no tendremos tiempo – dice la castaña y agarra al ojiazul de la ropa y lo jala hasta la salida – ¿y a dónde iremos?

- A una tienda obviamente enana, no hagan preguntas tontas.

- Hay una en el centro de la ciudad, ¡Finn tu conduces!

- Obviamente conduciré yo no te dejare usar el auto que Burt y mama compraron para mí – el castaño le saca la lengua.

- No sean infantiles y vámonos ¡ya!

Entonces los cinco amigos suben al auto de Finn, arranco el auto, durante el camino fueron pláticas entre las chicas y Kurt mientras Finn trataba de concentrarse en el camino y no en observar a Rachel que le daba miradas tiernas y amorosas. Cuando llegaron Santana y Kurt bajaron del vehículo, y entraron en la tienda.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – pregunta el empleado.

- Mmm si podrías darme ¿Cuántas? – Piensa unos momentos – diez paquetes de cerveza.

- No creo que seas lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar esa cerveza.

- ¿Y te lo estoy preguntan o te estoy pidiendo permiso o…?

- No.

- Entonces… dame mi cerveza que me estoy aburriendo de ti – mira su nombre – Joey quieres darme mis cervezas o esto será de la manera difícil y se pondrá feo, créeme no bromeo.

- Por favor dáselos no quiero ni imaginar que hará contigo si no lo haces – dijo el ojiazul – San por favor no vayas a cometer una locura.

- ¡No lo hare y le advierto que si no salen de mi tienda llamare a la policía?

- Entonces será de la difícil – la latina agarra al hombre de su corbata - ¡dámelas o no respondo!

- E-esta bi-bien vo-voy po-por ellas – y fue al congelador y saco 10 paquetes de cerveza – serán trecientos dólares – Santana lo mira con ojos de querer matar a alguien.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto bajito y de una manera sombría.

-Cómo eres tú te los daré a mitad de precio – se los entrega y el castaño paga el dinero.

- Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo Joey – y los chicos salen de la tienda.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer eso?! – le grita Kurt cuando casi llegan al auto.

- ¡Hey¡ no me reclames conseguí la cerveza, esta fiesta será inolvidable – le guiña el ojo y el otro bufa.

- Al fin llegan qué bien lo lograron conseguir vamos a mi casa para dejar todo – dice Rachel.

En cuento Blaine entro en la habitación número 206 recibió una ola de preguntas sobre sus amigos, en especial por parte de Jeff pidiéndole todos y cada uno de los detalles, por más pequeños que fueran.

- ¿Y qué te dijo antes de irse? – pregunta el rubio.

- Me dijo que me ama más que a nada en el mundo.

- ¡Aww que tiernos, hubiera deseado estar ahí! – chillo Jeff.

- Bueno ya estas satisfecho con todo lo que sabes – el rubio asiente emocionado – entonces hay que dormir para ir mañana a la fiesta de mañana, vámonos Nick – el par de morenos se va a su habitación y duermen.

- ¿¡Rachel donde pongo esto!? – grito el ojiazul que tenía un plato lleno de bocadillos en la mano.

- En la mesa de allá – dijo señalándola.

- ¿Rach crees que sea buena idea jugar lo que propusiste? –pregunto Finn.

- Claro, ¿porque no lo serían? –dice extrañada de la conducta del castaño.

- Porque jugar a la botella tomados no será muy satisfactorio no recordaremos a quien besamos que ¿tal si beso a un chico? No sería muy emocionante para mí.

- No te preocupes yo te cuidare de que no beses a la persona incorrecta – le guiña el ojo.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que la gente empiece a llegar? – quiso saber la rubia.

- Justo en diez minutos Britt – la ojiazul se aleja – ¡espera! ¿Dónde pusieron las cervezas?

- En el congelador ¿por?

- Dile a Finn que las traiga y las ponga detrás de la barra,

- Ok.

- Oye enana tengo que reconocer que me gusta como se ve este lugar, paso de ser tan soso como tú a ser fabuloso como yo – la más baja rueda los ojos, en ese momento tocan la puerta - ¡tú abres! – dice y se va con los demás, Rachel bufa y sube las escaleras y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – dice un chico con mohicano - ¿tienes cervezas verdad?

- Si – dice en un tono aburrido la anfitriona.

- ¡Genial! – dice y saca la cabeza por la puerta - ¡Vengan chicos! -. Y todos los New Directions entran - ¡Esta será la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas!


	20. Chapter 20

Entre La Noche Y El Día

* * *

El sótano de la casa de Rachel retumbaba por la música y estaba casi lleno de no ser por un trio de Warblers que todavía no llegaban.

- ¿Dónde está? Se supone que tendría que haber estaba aquí hace – mira el reloj – cuarenta minutos – dice el castaño preocupado.

- Tranquilo tal vez solo hay mucho tráfico en la carretera – lo anima su mejor amiga.

- ¿O que tal vez chocaron y están a un lado de la carretera con la policía y una ambulancia cerca…? – dice el ojiazul casi llorando.

- Ven – le dice la latina y lo abraza – ni a Blaine ni a Jeff ni a Nick, les ha pasado solo están un poco atrasados ¿sí? – dice mientras le toma la cara con sus manos – en un rato llegan.

- ¿Segura?

- Completamente segura, él no puede estar tanto tiempo sin ti como tú con el – le toma la mano – vamos a disfrutar un poco en lo que llegan ¿ok?

- Si vamos… - el par de amigos baja las escaleras y se ponen a bailar con sus amigos al ritmo de la música.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Nick, un ojimiel estaba muy exasperado por no estar al lado de su amado.

- Vamos Nick no puedo esperar a verlo en la fiesta…

- En eso estoy Blaine tu solo sirves para desconcentrarme, cálmate y siéntate – le ordena.

- Mira hobbit no los has visto desde ayer no creo que tengas tanta urgencia en hacerlo o ¿sí? – dice el rubio.

- No pero…

- Quieres verlo y no puedes estar separado de el - el moreno asiente – pues tienes que soportar no verlo por varias horas, me tienes cansado con tus preguntas a Nick sobre si ya llegamos o lo apresuras podría llegar a ocurrirnos un accidente por tu culpa enano, y no creo que quieras cargar en la conciencia la culpa de hospitalizarnos a mí y a Nick ¿o si…?

- No

- Además vamos tarde por tu culpa – dice señalándolo con un dedo.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Jeff asiente - ¿Porque mi culpa?

- Porque tardaste más de dos horas en ducharte y arreglarte.

- No es mi culpa tengo que lucir bien para Kurt.

- ¿Tu lucir bien? Eso es imposible siempre serás un pequeño hobbit con un casco de gel en la cabeza – el moreno lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡¿Qué?! no me mires así tengo toda la razón – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

- Cállate maldito rubio hijo de la… – pero antes de decir la mala palabra Jeff le tapa la boca con la mano.

- Por favor Blainey no digas malas palabras, yo nunca te he insultado con ellas – le quita la mano – yo solo lo hago con tus defectos, que por cierto son muchos pero los más notables son tu muy baja estatura y tu cabello de medusa.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – grito Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿te has visto en un espejo? – cuestiona el rubio divertido – porque créeme no eres nada atractivo.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Claro que si – dice sonriente.

- ¡Ya cállense los dos! – grita el morocho – ¡¿No pueden estar un día sin pelearse?! – se quedan callados – no puedo entender cómo es que son amigos…

- Perdón – dijeron los dos al unísono con la cara triste.

- Miren – dice al ver sus caritas tristes - mejor bájense que ya llegamos – inmediatamente el par salen corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y tocaron insistentemente y después de unos momentos se abrió.

- ¡Hola! – dice una chica bajita de tez morena mientras se escuchaba música por toda la casa – ya era hora de que llegaran – en ese momento se acerca Nick – Kurt estaba muy paranoico inventando excusas de porque no habían llegado, como un choque y cosas más locas.

- ¿Y dónde está mi pequeño Blancanieves? – pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

- Están en el sótano – contesto Rachel y los chicos la miraron esperando a que les dijera donde esta – oh si está en la sala a la derecha – los tres chicos van a donde les dijo la castaña mientras ella cierra la puerta.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a buscar a Kurt… en cuanto Jeff vio a Kurt se le ocurrió hacerle una broma, corre hacia el sin hacer mucho ruido (cosa que no importaba ya que la música estaba muy alto) y lo toma de los brazos intentando hacerle una llave de lucha.

- ¡Vas a morir maldita Blancanieves! – grito el rubio y el castaño se asustó.

- ¡No me hagas nada te lo suplico, mata a Santana pero a mí no yo valgo más que ella! – grita el ojiazul tratando de zafarse del agarre de Jeff.

- ¿A con que tu vales más que yo? – dice la latina – dejare que te maten nos vemos en el infierno Lady Lips – y se aleja.

- ¡Por favor suélteme! –grito Kurt y el rubio lo suelta.

- ¡Jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara! – grita Jeff burlándose del castaño quien le da un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

- No fue gracioso – dice fulminándolo con la mirada – te pasaste – y se voltea para ignorarlo.

- Vamos Kurtie no me digas que no me extrañaste, porque yo a ti si – el castaño se voltea y abraza a su amigo – yo sé que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos.

- Eres un tonto, como se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera – dice y se suelta.

- Necesitaba algo de diversión, estoy cansado de estar discutiendo con tu novio – dice el rubio divertido y el ojiazul se ruboriza.

- ¡No es mi novio! – chilla Kurt completamente rojo como un tomate.

- Pero tú – le toca la nariz con el dedo – quieres que lo sea.

- Claro que no – en ese momento se acerca Blaine.

- Hola Kurt – dice - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Bien y tú?

- Bien – se forma un incómodo silencio.

- Wow hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes – dice Jeff y la pareja se ruboriza.

- ¡Hey! – los chicos voltean a ver a Santana - ¿van a tomar o qué?

- Cla-claro – dice el ojimiel y se acerca a la chica a tomar una cerveza.

- ¿Dónde las compraron? – pregunta Nick mientras abre una.

- Mmm no se los podemos contar pero las compramos a un gran descuento… - dice la pelinegra y le guiña un ojo a Kurt.

- Bueno y cuéntanos – dijo dirigiéndose a Blaine - ¿Cuándo te le propondrás a Kurt?

- ¡Santa…! – chilla Kurt pero la latina le tapa la boca.

- ¡Contesta hobbit! – dice amenazante.

- No lo sé.

- Por favor frodo contesta porque si no te le propones, no dejare que beses sus labios no me gustan las relaciones sin compromiso, luego pueden pasar cosas malas, mejor de una vez estén de novios sería lo mejor para ambos besarse sin que la tía Tana los separe de una manera no muy linda.

- Esta bien – voltea a ver al castaño que estaba completamente rojo – Kurt qui… - lo interrumpe Santana.

- No enano, no le puedes pedir que sea tu novio en medio de una fiesta mejor luego prepara algo especial.

- En serio eres genial… - dice Jeff quien choca puños con ella.

- Gracias a esto me dedico hacer pasar vergüenza a mi pequeño Lady Hummel – le guiña el ojo – bueno mejor pónganse a disfrutar de la fiesta que nos esforzamos mucho en organizar.

Todos se ponen a bailar y a tomar… demasiado, en especial Blaine quien al parecer se volvió adicto al sabor de la cerveza al igual que Jeff, Puck, Rachel y Santana.

- ¡pongan algo para baila! – grita Rachel y la canción cambia, todos se ponen a bailar como locos… mientras Santana, Jeff y Blaine bailaban como si no hubiera mañana en la pista Brittany, Nick y Kurt estaban en los sillones charlando.

- No creo que sea muy bueno que Jeff tome demasiado se descontrola mucho, hasta cree que estamos en la cueva de Batman… - dice el morocho.

- Cosa que es imposible ya que este lugar brilla demasiado y dice Rachel en cada lugar, más que nada con el escenario – menciona el castaño.

- Yo creo que deberíamos estar con nuestras parejas antes de que se terminen besando entre ellos – dice la rubia que estaba acostada bocarriba en el sofá.

- No serían capaces de besarse entre ellos ¿verdad? – dice el ojiazul.

- No como crees, lo más loco que Jeff ha hecho fue soltar todas las ranas del laboratorio de ciencias justo antes de que empezaran a repartirlas y grito "!Liberen a Williy!" y luego lo castigaron por una semana limpiando los desechos que hicieron los animales…

Después de bailar un rato más… entre todos se terminaron toda la cerveza comprada por Santana y Kurt en menos de dos horas, algunos estaban tan tomados que apenas se podían poner de pie, otros simplemente estaban bailando sin música, ya que el reproductor fue empapado de cerveza por Rachel que en vez de preocuparse por el aparato grito "!Noooo mi cerveza!"

- ¡Vamos chicos es hora de jugar a la botella! – grita Noah claramente muy tomado.

- ¡No! yo no lo hare – dijo Kurt seguro era uno de los que menos cerveza tomaron.

- Vamos Kurtie juguemos tal vez tengas suerte y te toque besarme a mí – dice Blaine guiñándole un ojo.

- Esta bien - susurra bajito con la cara como tomate.

- ¡Yo primero! – grita Santana.

- Como quieras… - dice Rachel y la latina rueda la botella que termina apuntando a Blaine – jajajaja besaras al hobbit – se burló.

- Claro que no está equivocada – dice la pelinegra.

- No Santana tienes que besar a Blaine la botella ha hablado – dice el chico de mohicano.

- Esta bien – y ambos morenos se acercan hasta estar completamente cara a cara.

- ¡Ya bésense me estoy aburriendo! – grita Quinn.

- ¡Cállate Fabray! – entonces Santana estampa sus labios sobre los de Blaine, al principio fue una rara experiencia para ambos en especial para Blaine puesto que era su primer beso con una mujer… después de unos minutos son separados por dos personas muy enojadas.

- ¡Kurt aleja a tu hobbit de mi novia! – grita la rubia.

- ¡No tu aleja a Satán de mi novio! – y lo agarra posesivamente.

- ¿Ya son novios? – cuestiona Jeff – porque yo no lo sabía y creme yo lo sé todo acerca de su relación.

- ¿Somos novios? – pregunta esta vez Blaine y el castaño se ruboriza.

- No lo sé – dice y todos se quedan en silencio hasta que:

- ¡Bueno no hay que resolver los problemas de relaciones entre Kurt y Blaine hay que seguir jugando! – grita Tina completamente borracha.

- ¡Sigo Yo! – y el ojiverde gira la botella que termina apuntando a Kurt.

- Que envidia Kurt vas a poder probar esos labios de trucha – dice burlonamente Santana.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez bésense – propone Rachel y ambos chicos se acercan muy lentamente y el castaño junta sus labios con los del rubio.

En ese momento Sam toma la nuca del ojiazul con las manos y Kurt con su mano acerca más la cara del ojiverde. Después de un rato se separan por falta de aire y todos se quedaron en silencio… por dos razones Kurt beso a otro chico por más de un minuto y porque al parecer a Sam le gusto el beso.

- Eso fue… - empezó a decir el castaño.

- Grandioso – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos sonrieron y se ruborizaron.

- Bueno pero yo beso mejor ¿no ángel? – intervino Blaine.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kurt quien estaba mirando fijamente los grandes y carnosos labios de Sam y el rubio hacia lo mismo con los de él.

- ¿Qué si yo beso mejor que el boca de trucha? – aclaro el moreno.

- No lo sé tendría que volver a probar – y el rubio se acercó a Kurt y lo beso de nuevo.

Durante los próximos segundos el beso se volvió más apasionado el ojiazul paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Sam y el ojiverde lo tomo de las caderas… todo eso mientras las mandíbulas de Blaine y Quinn caían al suelo al presenciar semejante espectáculo de sus novios (claro Blaine y Kurt todavía no lo eran) se besaban muy plácidamente en medio de todos y sin vergüenza alguna. Al separase ambos tenían una sonrisa boba en los labios, Blaine tomo a Kurt y estampo sus labios con los del castaño, el beso para Blaine fue muy seco no se sentía la misma chispa que tuvo su primer beso.

- ¿Y bien quien gana el hobbit o boca de trucha…? – pregunto Santana cuando la pareja se había separado, el castaño abrió la boca pero de ella no salió nada – ¡contesta! Que no vez que ambos están ansiosos por saber la respuesta… en especial Blaine.

- No lo sé ambos me gustaron mucho – el ojimiel reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y salió corriendo hacia afuera, seguido por Nick.

- Estas bien creo que necesitas pensar cual te gusto más de los dos antes de que decidas finalmente - le dijo Jeff – nos vemos el lunes en Dalton – y le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide de todos con la mano.

Kurt estaba en un completo shock no porque por un lado estaba completamente seguro de que Blaine y él están muy enamorados, pero por el otro el beso con Sam fue muy bueno, además de que nunca había tenido algún tipo de contacto con el rubio ya que prácticamente cuando el salió de McKinley el ojiverde entro a la escuela… ahora tenía un gran dilema el cual tendría que resolver muy rápido ya que ama demasiado a Blaine como para hacerle daño innecesario, eso sería muy doloroso para ambos.

Esa sería la primer prueba de su amor, ¿lo que él y Blaine tienen es amor verdadero o simplemente un amorío adolecente…


	21. Chapter 21

No More Broken Hearts… !Novios!

* * *

Kurt sabía que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo con Blaine se esfumo para siempre todo por culpa de estar tomado y besar a Sam ¿alguna vez lograría hacer algo bien? Esa era la pregunta que paseaba desde que despertó por su cabeza, no quería que llegara la tarde y tuviera que volver a ver a Blaine a la cara, no podría, no sería capaz de hacerlo con solo recordarlo una gran mueca de tristeza se formaba en su rostro, ¿algún día podría arreglar todo el desastre que hizo? Sería posible lograr borrar de la mente de todos cualquier recuerdo de lo ocurrido anoche con Sam o tal vez volver en el pasado en el momento en que empezó a tomar y no haberlo hecho, esas eran cosas que deseaba hacer… pero lastimosamente sabía que no lo iba a poder hacer.

Estaba en la sala de su casa cambiando de canal, no había logrado encontrar algo que le gustara.

- ¿Kurt? – pregunto su hermano mientras entraba a la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa Finn? – contesto sin rastro de emoción alguna.

- Quiero hablar contigo – se sentó a su lado, tomo el control y apago el televisor.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto mientras miraba sus manos las cuales estaban moviéndose de una manera descontrolada.

- De lo que paso ayer – el castaño tuvo que reprimir una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir de su ojo.

- ¿Por qué? a mí no me afecto lo que paso estoy muy bien y feliz ¿acaso no lo notas?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – su hermano lo tomo de las manos.

- Porque tenías tiempo sin que tu trastorno de ansiedad se manifestara de esta manera – le detuvo sus manos casi inmovilizándoselas - entiendo que te sientas mal por lo que paso pero tienes que afrontarlo y solo estas torturándote, tu sabes que estar nervioso no es algo muy bueno para ti no queremos que vuelvas al hospital psiquiátrico ¿o si? – el mayor tomo el rostro del otro y miro a los ojos, observo como el ojiazul estaba llorando como un rio sin fin.

- Finn todo es mi culpa – sollozo mientras era abrazado por el más alto quien le acariciaba la espalda - ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Blaine? Me siento como una basura él no se merecía que le hiciera eso.

- Yo sé que te sientes terrible pero tienes que pensar ¿tú lo amas? – asiente – y él te ama también solo tienes que aclarar completamente tu mente y luego podrás pedirle perdón y si él no lo acepta, ni modo la vida sigue y no quiero verte sufrir tu sabes que me mata verte sufrir tanto física como emocionalmente, así que quiero que te duches y te arregles con la mejor ropa que tengas porque iremos a hacer algo muy importante ¿ok? – le limpia las lágrimas.

- Si Finn – se levanta y sube hasta su habitación.

En Dalton Jeff y Nick convencieron a Blaine que no siguiera llorando y que esperara a saber la respuesta de Kurt antes de seguir sintiéndose desconsolado…

- En parte fue tu culpa – dice el rubio.

- ¿Mi culpa? – asiente – pero Jeff, yo no le anime a que besara a boca de trucha – dice el moreno triste.

- Si en realidad todo fue culpa de Kurt – asegura el morocho.

- No fue tuya Blaine, el al principio no quería jugar a la botella pero jugo porque tu le dijiste que lo hiciera.

- No recuerdo eso, yo no le dije que jugara.

- Piensa bien Blaine antes de hacer la reclamación del siglo, piensa lo que paso entes no vayas a arruinar todo con Kurt si desde el principio fue tu culpa – el moreno se pone a recordar y después de unos momentos lo recordó:

*Flashback*

- ¡Vamos chicos es hora de jugar a la botella! – grita Noah claramente muy tomado.

- ¡No! yo no lo hare – dijo Kurt seguro era uno de los que menos cerveza tomaron.

- Vamos Kurtie juguemos tal vez tengas suerte y te toque besarme a mí – dice Blaine guiñándole un ojo.

- Esta bien - susurra bajito con la cara como tomate.

*Fin del Flashback*

- Tienes razón ¿cómo es que no me acorde de eso? – dice el pelinegro poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

- Estábamos demasiado tomados como para recordarlo – dijo Nick-

- Bueno ahora lo primero tenemos que averiguar cómo esta Kurt y hacer un plan para volver a unirlos, porque la verdad ya quiero verlos juntos – dice Jeff mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

- Fácil llamaremos a la única persona que protege a Kurt como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento y lo quiera tanto como una madre y un padre al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quién? – preguntan los morenos al unísono.

- Finn, su hermano – dice sonriente.

- ¡Entonces llámalo inútil! – grita Blaine.

- ¿Qué paso hobbit? Dijimos que teníamos un trato no me insultas no te insulto.

- Ok pero ¡llámalo ya!

- Voy – marca el número de Hudson y después de un par de tonos contesta.

- ¿Hola? – contesta la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, Finn soy yo Jeff.

- Ah hola Jeff ¿Qué paso?

- Quería preguntarte por Kurt ¿él se encuentra bien?

- Pues en lo razonable sí.

- ¿Porque? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?

- Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad en la mañana.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Pues… como te explico… cuando está bajo mucha presión o está muy nervioso tiende a hacer cosas muy locas, comienza con mover sus manos de una manera muy brusca y puede llegar hasta cortarse con navajas.

- ¡Oh por dios! Y ¿qué le ocurrió?

- Pues le dije que se diera una ducha y luego saldríamos a pasear, por una rato no lo vi y me preocupe, entonces subí a su habitación y estaba desmayado en un charco de sangre – dice con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

- ¿Y dónde están ahora?

- En el hospital, dicen que falta poco para que despierte pero eso no me despreocupa.

- ¿Y hay alguien hay más que tú?

- No, pero Santana dijo que vendría en un rato.

- sabes que voy a ir.

- Está bien aquí te espero.

- Bueno vamos a ir al hospital de Lima

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Blaine curioso.

- En el camino es explico, primero hay que ir – y los tres amigos salen en el auto de Nick hacia el hospital donde Kurt estaba internado.

- ¿Ahora nos dirás porque iremos al hospital?

- Esta bien es que tu novio tuvo un accidente con unas navajas y su hermano lo encontró e inmediatamente lo llevo al hospital – explico el rubio, el ojimiel se quedó pensando estaba muy preocupado por el estado de salud de Kurt, quería verlo más que nada y quería que arreglaran todo.

Al llegar al hospital los tres bajaron del auto y fueron a la sala de espera donde se encontraron con Santana, Brittany, Finn, Rachel y dos adultos.

- Hola – dijo el rubio al entrar en la sala inmediatamente la latina que estaba de la mano con la ojiazul se acercó a saludarlo.

- Hola rapunzel, hobbit, Nickelodeon – los abraza – que bien que llegaron necesitaba a alguien que me trajera un café – los morenos levantaron una ceja – solo bromeaba.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Blaine.

- Pues no nos han dicho mucho solo que esta estable y le cosieron las cortadas – dice la rubia y baja la mirada – ¿porque solo a los unicornios les pasan las cosas malas? – empieza a llorar y es abrazada por su novia.

- Familiares del señor Hummel – dice un doctor que capta la atención de todos.

- Soy su padre.

- Señor Hummel su hijo acaba de despertar pero dice que quiere ver a una persona en específico.

- ¿A quién? – pregunto Carole.

- A un tal Blaine Anderson – todas las miradas van hacia el ojimiel que se queda extrañado por lo dicho por el doctor- le propongo que entre rápido ya que el paciente está desesperado por verlo, su nombre era lo único que decía en los sueños, señor Hummel sígame para llenar el papeleo de su hijo.

- Claro – Burt y Carole siguen al doctor a una oficina.

- Blaine entra no querras hacer a Kurt esperar… ¿o si? – dice Rachel con una linda sonrisa.

- Vamos Blaine es tu oportunidad para que arreglen todo – le anima el rubio.

- Esta bien voy a ir, pero será rápido yo creo que también querrá verlos a ustedes ok – todos asienten.

- ¿Más de lo que quiere verte a ti? no lo creo – dice Finn.

- Vamos no hagas a mi unicornio esperar – le dice la rubia muy sonriente mientras lo jala para que vaya con Kurt.

El moreno se acerca a la puerta de la habitación del castaño y toca, al no obtener respuesta abre la puerta y lo primero que ve es una de las imágenes más tiernas del mundo, Kurt estaba acostado en su cama dormido (o al menos eso parecía) la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo hacía lucir más angelical, luego se percató de que tenía muchas cortadas en diferentes partes de los brazos, que estaban cocidas aunque todavía se podía ver sangre seca en su hermosa piel blanca como la nieve. Después de un rato el castaño empezó a abrir los ojos e inconscientemente sonrió al ver a Blaine parado enfrente de su cama… su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo ocurrido en la fiesta y aparto la mirada.

- Hola – dijo el moreno.

- Ho-hola – contesto.

- Quiero pedirte perdón

- No yo debo pedirte perdón, no debí de haber besado a Sam yo solo te amo a ti a nadie más, lamento haber bebido ese día y haberlo besado, pero no lo se fue algo raro creo que fue por sus inmensos labios de trucha pero luego yo no… - fue callado por un beso de Blaine pequeño pero tierno y que demostraba que lo había extrañado mucho en todo este tiempo.

- Todo fue mi culpa no debí haberte convencido de jugar, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaríamos bien y felices en Dalton y no disculpándonos en un hospital que me dan miedo – le tomo la mano.

- Que bien que no estés enojado conmigo me consumía el estrés por pensar que ya no estarías a mi lado – soltó una lágrima que fue limpiada por el ojimel.

- Yo nunca me podría enojar contigo te amo demasiado.

- Yo te amo mas

- No yo más – se besan de una manera tan dulce y por primera vez después de varios besos Blaine mete su lengua en la boca del castaño que al momento de sentir la lengua de su amado recorrer cada centímetro de su boca siente una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo… después de un rato ambas lenguas batallan por tomar el control en el beso, cosa que hace que ambos se sientan como en las nubes… su muy largo beso acabo cuando el moreno se separó y tomo la mano del castaño, se miraron a los ojos y le dijo:

- Kurt hay un momento, en el que uno se dice "wow, aquí estas, te he buscado toda la vida"... Cuando nos besamos en Dalton, en nuestra primer cita fue un momento para mi sobre ti… tú me mueves, Kurt.

El castaño soltó unas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por Blaine con dos lindos besos, ambos estaban llorando de la alegría de momento… juntaron sus frentes y se dieron un pequeño beso.

- ¿Entonces Kurt quieres ser mi novio? – el ojiazul asintió frenéticamente mientras llora…

-Sí, si ¡Sí! quiero ser tu novio – el moreno lo beso en los labios que sabía a sal por las lágrimas que ambos habían soltado.

- Estoy tan feliz al fin logre conseguir el valor de preguntártelo… - sonríe.

- Sabes me alegra que lo hayas hecho a mí nunca se me han dado los discursos seguro habría dicho cualquier cosa que estuviera cruzando por mi mente… ame lo que dijiste eres tan romántico, me alegra que tengo al novio más guapo, adorable, tierno y romántico del mundo – se besan.

- Que bien que te guste estuve practicándolo desde el día en que supe que estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿Y les diremos a los chicos o…? – pregunto el castaño.

- Oh créeme no será necesario ellos lo escucharon todo – se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre… a sus pies caen Brittana, Finnchel y Niff, el moreno y el castaño sueltan una carcajada – ¿no es así chicos?

- ¡Espiarlos fue idea de Rachel! – se excusó Santana quien se levantó y le dio la mano a su novia para levantarla también.

- Claro que no – chillo la castaña.

- ¡Claro que sí! - le gritaron los demás.

- Bueno omitiendo eso… que lindo que al fin hayan decidido hacerse novios, deberían de serlo desde hace años –dice Jeff que abraza a Blaine y luego a Kurt casi asfixiándolo.

- Entonces los ocho somos pareja deberíamos salir en una cita cuádruple – sugirió Rachel.

- ¡Jeffy no sabes cómo te extrañe! - grito el castaño liberándose del abrazo de su amigo.

- Yo también Kurtie – respondió su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y cuándo voy a poder salir? – dijo el castaño.

- Ya puedes salir solo que tienes que cuidarte de cortarte y tomaras algunas medicinas que ya le dieron a Jeff quien será el encargado de cuidarte mientras estés fuera de la casa, y Burt dijo que sería mejor que fueras con Nick, Jeff y Blaine a Dalton ya que ellos también van para haya ¿no?

- Claro así que será mejor irnos ya – dijo el morocho.

- Esta bien.

Los cuatro amigos se despiden de los demás y se van en el auto de Nick hacia Dalton… el camino fue entre historias y anécdotas de todos… Kurt y Blaine ya no se veían con ojos de atracción, ahora se miraban como novios y con demasiado amor…


	22. Chapter 22

Confesiones De Un Nuevo Warbler… Selecciónales

* * *

Al llegar a Dalton los chicos ayudaron al castaño a bajar sus pertenencias, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kurt y Jeff se tiraron en las camas a descansar un rato, cuando ya estaban menos cansados se acomodaron para charlar.

Mientras el castaño coloco su cabeza en el regazo de Blaine, el rubio se sentó en las piernas de Nick quien le abrazaba la cadera.

- ¿Y cómo paso? – pregunta Jeff al ojiazul.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta confundido.

- Los ataques de pánico – aclara y el castaño se tensó notablemente.

- Ha-hace un ti-tiempo, pasaron algunas cosas que me tenían muy alterado y pues llegaron con el tiempo, la verdad no note desde cuando los tenia – dice tartamudeando cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás.

- ¿Y cómo los controlaste? – pregunto Nick quien apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

- Pues después de que varios de ellos pasaron, fui internado en un centro de rehabilitación donde recibí el tratamiento debido y al fin de cinco meses logre salir de ahí.

- ¿Y qué paso después?

- Pues volví a McKinley y para mí todo había cambiado, ya no me sentía cómodo en ese lugar algunas partes en especial me aterraban, la gente me miraba distinto, creían que era un enfermo y todos se alejaban de mí, solo en mis amigos del Glee club encontraba el consuelo que necesitaba, lloraba en los hombros de todos, no me podía mantener feliz por un lapso de tiempo muy largo y ya no tenía la misma pasión por el canto que tuve hace años.

- Me imagino que algunos de tus amigos te ayudaron mas ¿no es así?

- En si los principales fueron Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Finn si no fuera por ellos en estos momentos no estaría aquí con ustedes – Blaine le quita un mechón de cabello que se encontraba en la cara del castaño y le da un casto beso en los labios.

- Me imagino que fue horrible que bien que siempre tienes a alguien que te ayude y ahora nosotros seremos eso para ti – dice Jeff y le toma la mano al castaño apretándola no muy fuerte.

- Gracias – sonríen – luego de eso hubo algunos problemas con unos chicos de la escuela, al principio eran insultos, luego se le agrego varios slushies diarios y estrelladas hacia casilleros, hasta que un día me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en el hospital.

- ¿Qué les paso a esos chicos?

- No les hicieron nada por lo que hicieron y creo que ahora deben estar en la escuela molestando a alguien más.

- En parte es bueno que haya pasado eso, ya que ahora estas con nosotros, ahora tu y yo somos novios y no cambiaría nada de mi pasado solo para estar en este momento contigo, eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa que me haya pasado – le guiña un ojo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Ni yo – se besan.

- Saben estoy aburrido deberías ver una película – propone el rubio.

- Si sería divertido – en ese momento el celular de Blaine suena y el lee el mensaje.

- De hecho hay una reunión de emergencia con los Warblers, dicen que Wes está delirando creo que es algo importante, haci que mejor nos vamos yendo antes de que Montgomery termine desmayado – el ojimiel se levanta dejando la cabeza del castaño descansando en la cama.

- Si vamos amor – Jeff se levanta y le da la mano a Nick para que vayan juntos – nos vemos Kurt.

- Adiós amor – Blaine le da un tierno beso y sale por la puerta de la habitación.

Los tres chicos corren por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del coro de Dalton, labren ambas puertas de la forma más brusca posible y al entrar encuentran a todos sentados con la mirada perdida, cosa que llama mucho la atención de Blaine que es el primero en hablar.

- ¿Montgomery que ha pasado? – llega hasta el chico y se sienta a su lado.

- Tenemos un gran problema Blaine.

- ¿Cuál? Que todavía no te han dado el permiso para golpearnos con tu mazo – dice el rubio divertido.

- No mucho peor – los chicos se preocupan – perdimos a Jimmy y ahora no podremos concursar en las selecciónales - y los tres amigos lo miran con los ojos como plato.

- ¿Cómo que se fue?

- Si su familia se mudó a Nueva Jersey o algo parecido, ¿Qué haremos ahora Blaine? Necesitamos un cantante más y nadie va a poder adaptarse tan rápido a nuestra forma de trabajar.

- No te preocupes Wes habrá otras competencias – anima Jeff.

- Si pero hemos ensayado demasiado y no quiero que todo sea en vano.

- Creo que mañana deberíamos hacer audiciones para encontrar la última voz que necesitamos – propone el ojimiel.

- ¿A qué hora?

- A las cinco de la tarde.

- Esta bien planeare todo y haremos un anuncio en el periódico escolar.

- Bien si es todo por ahora nos retiramos.

- Si nos vemos luego.

Los tres amigos se dirigen a la habitación número doscientos seis de una manera silenciosa y casi sin hacer ningún ruido, en Dalton reinaba la paz por todos los pasillos no se escuchaba ningún ruido cerca ni lejos solo las fuentes y algunos pajarillos… pero al acercarse a la habitación escucharon algo que nunca pensaron escuchar era una voz de ángel que cantaba desde dentro, se podía escuchar que cantaba la canción Blackbird de los Beatles. Pegaron el oído a la puerta para lograr escuchar más claramente, entonces Blaine abrió la puerta muy lentamente.

- Shh – le susurro a sus amigos.

En la habitación estaba Kurt acostado en su cama haciendo algo de tarea con los audífonos puestos mientras cantaba. Poco a poco los chicos se fueron acercando hacia el castaño, pues no querían que dejara de cantar con esa hermosa voz. Cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que era observado se calló de golpe y miro para atrás, donde pudo observar a su novio y sus dos amigos parados viéndolo detenidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el castaño y al parecer los chicos estaban algo atontados – oigan ¿están bien?

- Si – respondió Blaine saliendo del trance.

- ¿Ya termino su reunión de Warblers? – pregunta y se acomoda en su cama para ver mejor a los chicos.

- Si, fue algo rápida y lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí – el ojimiel se sienta al lado del castaño.

- ¿Kurt tú estabas cantando? – pregunta curioso Jeff quien se sienta en su cama junto con Nick,

- Si ¿por? – contesta alzando una ceja.

- Porque fue hermoso – le dijo Blaine y se ruborizo. El moreno la da un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

- ¿Enserio lo crees?

- Claro, nunca había escuchado una voz tan angelical como la tuya.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y dinos te gustaría unirte a los Warblers?

-No lo sé.

- ¡Vamos Kurtie! – grita el rubio - Será súper divertido podremos estar los tres más tiempo juntos, y ambos sabemos que ese tiempo lo pasaras con Blaine – le guiña un ojo.

- Esta bien si me uno.

- Perfecto llama a Wes y dile que se cancelan las audiciones, no encontraremos una voz como la suya en toda la escuela – dice Nick y Blaine le manda un mensaje al chico con rasgos asiáticos.

- ¿Y a qué hora son los ensayos?

- Normalmente a las cinco de la tarde pero depende, de para que estemos ensayando, por ejemplo en este momento es para las selecciónales – contesta el morocho.

- ¿Y qué canciones han planeado?

- Pues no hemos decidido concretamente – dice Jeff – Blaine y los demás del consejo no logran ponerse de acuerdo, asi que tenemos que apresurarnos ya que la competencia es este fin de semana.

- Okey y ¿Dónde se llevaraa cabo la competencia?

- En el auditorio Pabellón Cívico April Rhodes de McKinley – contesta el ojimiel y Kurt sonrie – Nick ya hay que irnos tenemos mucho que hacer mañana y más vale estar totalmente descansados.

- si vamos, adiós amor – le da un beso a Jeff.

- Nos vemos – el ojimiel besa al castaño – adiós – el par de morenos sale de la habitación y los otros chicos se preparan y luego se acuestan en sus camas a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt va con Blaine de la mano hacia la sala del coro para su audición.

- ¿Crees que me acepten?

- Claro no lo dudaran ni un momento – le da un beso muy tierno y abre la puerta – hola chicos les presento a nuestro nuevo Warbler, Kurt Hummel.

- Ok bueno puedes empezar cuando quieras – le dice Montgomery.

Suerte amor – le de un beso en la mejilla y se sienta.

- Bueno voy a cantar Defying Gravity del musical Wicked – ponen la canción y empieza a cantar.

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I am defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

''cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And never bring me down!

bring me down!

ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Al terminar de cantar todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por varias razones… alcanzo la nota alta cosa que casi ningún hombre puede hacer y por su angelical voz, enseguida se escucharon aplausos por todo la sala en especial por Blaine quien saltaba y fue a abrazar al castaño quien rio por la acción del más bajo.

- Wow eso fue wow, no sabía que pudieras cantar así de bien eres muy talentoso - le dijo y se ruborizo.

- No creo que haya sido tan bueno.

- No créelo eres fabuloso – le da un beso en la mejilla – ¿y chicos que piensan?

- Es perfectamente lo que necesitamos han dicho que las voces principales de los demás coros son muy poderosas y tu amigo no te quedas atrás – dice Wes.

- Gracias.

- Entonces lo mejor será darte un solo o un dueto necesitamos poner las mejores canciones a los mejores cantantes.

- Ok.

- ¿Bueno tienes alguna canción que puedas cantar tan bien y conlleve un gran poder vocal?

De hecho si tengo una.

- Bueno yo propongo un solo de Kurt, un dueto de Jeff y Nick y para terminar un número grupal liderado por Blaine - dice Montgomery y todos en la sala concuerdan con ello.

- bueno a planear las canciones y luego a ensayar.

El resto de los días fue de puro ensayo, todos y cada uno de los números tenia consigo una muy elaborada coreografía. El sábado llego y consigo la competencia, al entrar Kurt saludo a los New Directions.

- ¡Hola chicos! – grita al entrar al salón del coro.

- ¡Kurt! – grita Santana y corre a abrazarlo, seguida por todos los demás del club.

- Como te extrañe – dice Britt – últimamente no hemos visto.

- Es que estuve en los ensayos para las selecciónales con los Warblers.

- ¿Espero estas en contra de nosotros? – cuestiona Rachel.

- Bueno no tanto solo en el equipo contrario.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacernos eso? no puede haber competición entre familia, no quiero verte sufrir por perder – se burla la castaña.

- ¡Ah sí enana ya veremos quién pierde! – le grita el ojiazul.

- Tal vez ya que no tengo un solo en la competencia – se queja.

- Que raro, porque yo si tengo uno.

- ¿Tienes un solo? – le pregunta Mercedes.

- Si es tan genial, me lo dieron después de que audiciones con la canción Defying Gravity.

- ¿Audicionste con Defying Gravity y te aceptaron?

- Si ¿que tiene de raro?

- Pues cuando la cantaste aquí fallaste la nota alta, ¿acaso hiciste playback?

- No, es que cuando la cante aquí tuve que arruinar la última nota por cosas personales.

- ¿Estás diciendo que puedes cantar tan bien como yo? – asiente – estamos perdidos y todo por tu culpa Satán.

- ¡Hey no te quejes duende!

- Kurt vámonos ya está a punto de empezar- le dice Blaine en cuanto entra a la sala.

- Oh si bueno adiós chicos y que gane el mejor.

Todos los coros se acomodan en sus asientos asignados.

- !Desde Warren Township, en Ohio, The Hipsters! - que cantaron "The Living Years"

- !Desde William Mckinley High, en Lima Ohio, The New Directions! - que interpretaron "(I've Had) The Time of my Life" y "Valerie"

Cuando faltaba un poco para su turno Kurt estaba hecho un manojo de nervios…

- ¿Qué te ocurre mi amor? – pregunta Blaine preocupado al ver a su novio a punto de darle un ataque de pánico.

- Nu-nunca ha ca-cantado en-enfrente de ta-tanta gente Blaine – el moreno le levanto la cara y pudo ver estaba llorando - ¿Qué ocurre si no lo hago bien?

- No te preocupes – lo abraza - ¡Jeff! – grita y el rubio aparece inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Necesito que les pidas unos momentos a los jueces para que podamos participar y dile a Nick que traiga las medicinas de Kurt – asiente y sale corriendo de la habitación, en un momento llega Nick y le da un vaso de agua a Kurt para que pueda tomar sus pastillas.

- Gracias.

- Bueno amor quiero que pienses que nunca nadie va poder cantar como tu, lograras dejarlos con las bocas tan abiertas que se les caerán las mandíbulas – le da un apasionado beso y le limpia las lágrimas… las luces comienzan a parpadear - es la hora amor – y se dirigen al escenario.

- ¡Desde Dalton Academy, en Westerville Ohio, The Warblers! – enseguida empieza a sonar la canción: "Le Jazz Hot", seguida por: "Smile" (imaginen en vez de Rachel y Finn a Jeff y Nick) y para finalizar: "Hey Soul Sister"

Al terminar Kurt y Blaine se abrazaron, pero fue por poco ya que en ese momento iban a anunciar a los ganadores, ya que se hizo tarde por la crisis de Kurt.

- Y ahora en tercer lugar… ¡The Hipsters! – van por su premio y se retiran – y en primer lugar – Kurt y Blaine se aprietan las manos - ¡Es un empate!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritan todos.

- ¡Si ambos equipos lograran ir a las regionales, que serán distintas y si las pasan irán a las nacionales en Nueva York! – ambos equipos toman el trofeo entre ellos, los New Directions felicitan a Kurt por su solo y le dicen que fueron muy buenos pero ellos mejor… la humildad de Santana.

Los Warblers van a comer pizza para celebrar su victoria… cuando terminan van a Dalton dende se duermen después de un gran dia, no sin antes acordar ensayar mas duro para las regionales, pero por ahora solo hay descanzo, ademas de que se acercan las fiestas.

- Te dije que confiaras e ti – le dice el ojimiel.

- Te amo, me ayudas demasiado y yo no hago nada por ti… no creo merecerte – baja la vista.

- Mira – le toma la cara y le da un beso – yo te necesito tanto como tú a mí y yo te amo más.

- No yo.

- No yo.

- No yo.

- No yo.

- ¡Pueden callarse tengo sueño! – les grita Jeff quien estaba tratando de dormir y la pareja se suelta a reír.

La siguiente seria la primer navidad de ambos con alguien especial a su lado, estaban seguros de que tenía que ser muy linda y hermosa para el otro.


	23. Chapter 23

Mi Primer Navidad A Tu Lado

* * *

En una época de felicidad y amor… una linda pareja paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela mientras ven como los jardines están cubiertos por una hermosa capa de nieve, el más bajo quiere ir a jugar a la nieve pero su novio no cree que sea una buena idea, aunque sabe que de todos modos lo hará.

- Yo me voy si no quieres ir tu no vayas, no te necesito para divertirme – y el moreno corre hacia la nieve.

- ¡Si me enfermo será tu culpa Anderson! – le grita el castaño corriendo tras su novio.

- Claro que no si te enfermas será por aburrimiento, tienes que divertirte más amor – sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Es que naturalmente soy muy serio y eso tu nunca lo podrás cambias – su novio le besa los labios.

- Eso está por verse – y le avienta una bola de nieve a Kurt.

- Ya verás – le avienta una tras otra bola de nieve.

- ¡No espera!

- No ahora te aguantas – le sigue aventando más y más.

- ¡No Kurt me duele! – el moreno se cayó al piso.

- Oh perdón Blaine, perdóname yo no quise lastimarte – estaba muy preocupado.

- ¡Jajá te la creíste! – le avienta un bola de nieve a la cara.

- No seas tramposo – el moreno le toma la mano y hace caer al castaño a la nieve - ¡Blaine está muy fría!

- No es mi culpa que no te hayas abrigado amor – lo abraza.

- No me aprietes – se trata de separar pero su novio no se lo permite.

- Esta bien – dice después de un rato cuando el castaño ya se había cansado de forcejear – vamos – se levanta y le tiende la mano – ándale Kurt vámonos, tengo mucha hambre.

- Okey – le da la mano y lo levanta - ¿nunca paras de comer?

- Si, cuando no tengo hambre – le da un beso en la mejilla – sabes te vez muy lindo cuando hace frio, tus mejillas se ponen de un lindo color rosa – el castaño sonríe y Blaine lo abraza por detrás – vamos a la cafetería a comer.

- Yo no tengo hambre – en ese momento el estómago de Kurt gruñe y el moreno suelta una risita.

- No, claro que no tienes hambre amor.

- Esta bien vamos a la cafetería – y el ojimiel le toma la mano y se lo lleva jalando por todos los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la cafetería de Dalton.

- Bien llegamos, ¡mira hay están Nick y Jeff! – los señala.

- Vamos con ellos – y la pareja todavía tomada de la mano se dirigen hasta la mesa donde sus amigos estaban comiendo.

- Hola chicos – saluda Jeff.

- Hola – saluda su novio.

- Hola ¿oigan que piensan hacer para navidad?

- Pues Jeff quiere que la pasemos con su familia, pero no creo querer ir, saldrá muy caro el boleto y no quiero ser una carga para él.

- Pff tu nunca serias una carga mi amor, además solo es un viaje a Canadá, será muy romántico podemos ir a las cataratas del Niagara – dice el rubio que pone su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

- ¿Y ustedes que piensan hacer? – pregunta Nick a la pareja.

- No lo sé papa dijo algo de pasar navidad con la familia de Rachel.

- Yo supongo que la pasare solo en mi casa.

- ¿Por qué solo? Y tus padres y hermano – cuestiona el rubio.

- Pues mama y papa nunca vienen a casa, no los veo desde hace unos cinco años, mientras que mi hermano nunca viene a visitarme, siempre se queda en los Angeles y no puedo obligarlo a venir ¿verdad?

- No, pero ¿pasar navidad solo? – dice Jeff - eso es muy triste no deberías hacer eso, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

- No como crees, es tu familia y Nick solo ira porque es tu novio, en cambio yo solo soy tu amigo, no quisiera estar ahí interrumpiendo un momento familiar.

- Esta bien, pero no puedes pasar navidad solo – dice Kurt tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro que sí, siempre lo hago desde hace cinco años no veo porque no ahora.

- Porque ahora tienes novio y yo digo que pasara navidad con migo – lo abraza.

- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar a tu familia.

- Claro que estoy seguro ¿o acaso no quieres pasar navidad conmigo?

- ¡No! claro que quiero pasar navidad contigo mi amor – lo abraza.

- Tomen fotos quiero ver como son en navidad juntos – dice Jeff.

- Claro que lo hare – dice el castaño – y te aseguro que será la mejor navidad de tu vida, porque yo me encargaré de ello.

- Gracias, te amo demasiado – a Kurt le llega un mensaje y pone frunce el ceño - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Rachel me envio un mensaje diciendo que quiere que hoy hagamos la cita los ocho.

- ¿Cuál cita? ¿Quiénes ocho? – cuestiona Nick confundido.

- ¿La cita que dijo en el hospital recuerdan?

- Oh si la de Finchel, Brittana, Klaine y nosotros juntos.

- Exacto y quiere que sea hoy a las cinco en Breadstix.

- Pero son las tres y el viaje dura una hora y media.

- Entonces será mejor irnos a arreglar ahora mismo – dice el castaño levantándose.

- Pero no he comido nada – dijo Blaine con una carita triste.

- Puedes pedir lo que sea cuando estemos en el restaurante y además la comida está muy rica.

- Esta bien – dice de mala gana.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos en media hora en el estacionamiento.

- Adiós – dijo la pareja mientras Kurt y Blaine salen corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.

Cuando todos estuvieron perfectamente listos abordaron el auto de Nick quien condujo hasta llegar a Breadstix donde ya los esperaban impacientes las otras dos parejas.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran – dice Santana.

- No es nuestra culpa el viaje de Dalton hasta aquí tarda una hora y media – la latina levanto una ceja – además Rachel nos envió el mensaje hace dos horas y en lo que nos arreglamos tardo tiempo.

- ¿No dijiste que se los habías enviado desde ayer? – dijo Finn mirando a su novia.

- Bueno tal vez se me olvido pero no fue mi culpa que tu quisieras estarte besuqueando conmigo tanto tiempo ayer por la noche – le contesta enojada la castaña.

- Por favor no den detalles de su vida amorosa – dice Santana.

- Yo propongo que comamos, tengo hambre – dice Blaine.

- ¿Kurt acaso no alimentas a tu novio? – le regaña Santana.

- Mejor vamos a sentarnos – propone el ojiazul.

- Si tengo hambre – dice el más alto y todos se dirigen a la mesa que previamente había reservado Rachel.

- Bueno ¿y que han hecho de sus vidas? – les pregunta la morena.

- Nada fuera de lo normal – contesta Kurt.

- Aparte de jugar en la nieve – dice Blaine abrazando a su novio y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Aww que tiernos son mis unicornios – dice Brittany.

- Gracias – dice el castaño.

- Bueno, ya me aburrí de esperar cuanto puede tardar en llegar un camarero – dice la latina poniendo su cabeza en la mesa.

- No te desesperes Santy ahí viene una – dice su novia señalando al señor con una libretita en las manos que se dirigía su mesa.

- ¿Qué pedirán? – pregunta el señor, cuando todos hacen sus pedidos se ponen a charlar.

- ¿Rachel te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunta Kurt a su amiga.

- Claro lo que quieras – contesta.

- ¿Blaine puede ir a la cena de navidad con nosotros?

- Mmm claro de hecho, yo ya había pensado que lo ibas a llevar.

- Que bien – sonríe.

- ¿Chicos ustedes ya saben a quién se enfrentaran en las regionales? – pregunta Jeff.

- No ¿y ustedes? – dice Finn.

- Tampoco, pero más les vale ganar porque queremos verlos en las nacionales – dice el castaño.

- Donde nosotros les ganaremos – dice Rachel.

- En tus sueños – dice el ojiazul.

- Obviamente ganaremos porque cantare yo y soy mejor cantante que cualquiera de ustedes – dice burlonamente la castaña.

- ¿Y nada más tu solo será presentado?

- Lógicamente no.

- Entonces como puedes estar tan segura de que ganaran, seguramente habrá un dueto y un número grupal en los que no tendrás casi participación, porque nadie dejara que sigas cantando en todas las canciones.

- ¡Pueden dejar de discutir enana y Lady Hummel! – grita Santana causando que muchas personas del lugar los voltearan a ver raro.

- San cálmate – le susurra Britt.

- Todo es culpa de esos dos que no paran de discutir – se queja la pelinegra.

- Bueno nos callaremos – dicen los dos castaños.

- Gracias, no sé qué es pero la chillona voz de Berry o la aguda voz de Hummel – dice la latina sobándose las sienes.

- ¿Bueno y que harán los New Directions para navidad? – pregunta el ojiazul cambiando de tema y en ese momento les entregan su comida.

– Gracias – dicen los ocho al unísono.

- Pues Mr. Shue ha planeado que cantemos coros navideños por todos los salones de McKinley – dice Rachel – será muy aburrido sin, no se sentirá como si fuéramos todos los de siempre.

- Lo se pero creo que estoy mejor en Dalton.

- ¿Por qué? - le cuestiona su hermanastro - ¿Qué tiene que McKinley no tenga?

- En primer mi mejor amigo – señala a Jeff.

- ¿El rubiecito es tu mejor amigo? Yo creí que era alguien más.

- Claro que soy su mejor amigo ¿Quién más podría serlo? – dice el chico de ojos marrones.

- Y también tiene a mi novio – el moreno le da un beso en la mejilla al ojiazul.

- Esta bien obviamente preferirías a tu novio frente a tus amigos de hace años y tu hermano – dice Santana.

- Unicornios – los llama Brittany – ¿ustedes piensan algún día tener mini unicornios?

- Britt los hombres no pueden tener hijos – le dice Finn.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si – dice Blaine – pero eso no quita que no vayamos a intentarlo – dice sensualmente a Kurt quien se tensa notablemente por el comentario de su novio.

- ¿Kurt estas bien? – pregunta preocupada la latina al ver que su amigo parece que está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

- S-si no te pre-preocupes – tartamudea y Blaine lo abraza.

- No te preocupes yo estoy aquí y conmigo cerca nada malo te pasara – dice el moreno y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias.

El resto de la cita comieron, platicaron y rieron mucho, también pudieron notar que Kurt estaba como ido después de aquel comentario de Blaine. Todos se despidieron y prometieron hacerlo otra vez, luego Nick los llevo de nuevo a Dalton, donde Kurt y Blaine fueron hasta una fuente en Dalton.

- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto el moreno.

- Si fue muy entretenido salir con amigos y charlar un rato – contesta el ojiazul

- Lo siento.

- ¿Poque?

- Por lo que dije, sé que eres muy inocente y hablar de esas cosas no te gusta, por favor perdóname.

- No te preocupes sé que tú nunca me presionarías para hablar de eso.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

- Nunca.

- Seguro.

- Completamente.

- Bueno te amo

- Y yo te amo a ti.

- Sabes me gusta que seas así.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta curioso.

- Inocente, tierno, adorable, hermoso – el castaño se ruboriza.

- Aww Blaine no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo.

- ¿Entonces quieres que te diga que eres feo?

- No, mejor si dime lo que me dices siempre.

- Te amo – lo besa en los labios.

- No más de lo que yo te amo a ti – le da un beso más apasionado que el anterior.

- Wow amor tu sí que sabes cómo besar – el más alto suelta una risita.

- Bueno tu tampoco te quedas atrás – se vuelven a besar.

- Podría hacer esto por siempre… - se siguen besando por un buen rato hasta que comienza a nevar.

- Que linda nieve, me gusta mucho – dice el castaño – esta es mi época favorita del año y es mejor pasarla contigo – le besa la mejilla.

- ¿Saber que sería divertido? – pregunta Blaine con maldad.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta con miedo.

- Cargarte hasta tirarte en la nieve.

- Por dios Blaine, tu nunca harias eso – el moreno se acerca de poco a poco a su novio – no no lo hagas – pero fue muy tarde el ojimiel tomo al castaño en sus brazos y corrió con el hasta aventarse a la nieve.

- Que divertido – dijo el moreno.

- ¡Estas loco! –le recrimino Kurt.

- Loco por ti – lo besa y su novio suelta una risita.

En los siguientes días ambos estuvieron muy acaramelados y siempre se besaban o abrazaban, entonces llego el día de la cena de navidad donde la pareja se reunió en la casa de los Berry, junto con los Hummel-Hudson.

- ¡Hola Blaine, Kurt! – dice Rachel al abrirles la puerta.

- Hola Rach – saluda el ojiazul.

- Hola – le saluda el moreno la chica.

- Bueno no se queden ahí mejor entren por favor – y la pareja entra a la casa de los Berry.

- ¿Dónde está Finn? – pregunta el castaño.

- Está viendo la TV junto con tu papa en la sala – contesta la morena.

- ¿Y qué comeremos?

- Pues hemos hecho muchas cosas pavo, pudin, ponche – sonríe- y también haremos galletitas.

- ¿Rach te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro lo que quieras.

- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea presentarles a papa y Carole a Blaine como mi novio en la cena?

- Claro – da pequeños saltitos – sería perfecto además si no lo acepta al principio, Finn y yo los apoyaremos – el castaño la abraza.

- Gracias.

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

- Sí.

- Bueno yo me voy que tengo que ayudar a preparar la comida, adiós – les da un beso en la mejilla y se retira a la cocina.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunta Blaine a su amado.

- Si estás listo…

- Lo estoy.

- Bueno vamos – le toma la mano y entran juntos a la sala de los Berry donde solo estaba su hermano.

- ¡Hola Kurt! – saluda Finn muy entusiasta - ¡Hola Blaine!

- Hola ¿y papa?

- Fue a la cocina para preparar la comida – contesta - ¿puedes creerlo Burt cocinando? No me sorprendería que quemara la casa – los otros dos ríen.

- ¿Y que ves?

- Ahh nada no hay nada bueno, solo le estoy cambiando de canal en canal a ver si encontraba algo, pero nada.

- ¡Chicos a cenar!- grita Carole desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya vamos! – le grita Finn y los tres van a la cocina con la pareja tomada de la mano.

- Hola papa – le dice el ojiazul a su padre.

- Hola hijo – miro las manos entrelazadas - ¿Quién es él? – pregunto refiriéndose a su acompañante.

- Papa él es mi novio Blaine Anderson – todo se quedó en silencio mientras Burt miraba fijamente al moreno.

- ¡Bienvenido a la familia! – grito su padre abrazando a Blaine.

- Gracias señor Hummel – dijo el ojimiel.

- Dime Burt por favor.

- Gracias Burt.

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu chico perfecto hijo, espero que lo hagas muy feliz eh Blaine.

- Claro, siempre.

- Bueno a cenar – dice Carole.

Todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa, y Burt comienza con preguntas para conocer mejor al novio de su hijo… que por cierto le cayó muy bien, era una buena persona, muy amable y muy atento con su hijo. Al término de la cena todos fueron a la sala de los Berry donde había un gran piano.

- Deberían cantar algo chicos – le dice Rachel a la pareja.

- No creo que debamos, deberían cantar tú y Finn –dice el castaño.

- No insisto seria lindo ver un dueto de ustedes dos juntos.

- No lo sé ¿tú quieres cantar? – le pregunta a su novio.

- Contigo siempre.

- Esta bien – le dice a la castaña la canción y se pone en el piano, empieza la canción.

I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside

This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry

My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar

So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry

But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there

Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there

I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight, wow

To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer

At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?

I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out

Ahh, but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside

I've gotta get home - But baby, you'd freeze out there

Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there

You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand

But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?

There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow

At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

I really can't stay - Get over that hold out

Ahh, but it's cold outside - Ooh baby it's cold outside

Al final todos se levantan y aplauden.

- Gracias – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Me gustó mucho deberían hacer un dueto páralas regionales – dice la castaña.

- No creo no somos tan buenos – dice el moreno.

- Claro que o son, sus voces encajan perfectamente juntas…

- Bueno ya es navidad ¿quieren abrir los regalos? – dice Leroy y loschicos toman los regalos y empiezan a abrirlos.

- ¡Me encanta! – dice Kurt abrazando a Blaine, después de abrit su regalo.

- ¿En serio? – le pregunta su novio.

- Claro, es perfecto.

- Que bien no creí que te fuera a gustar.

- Lo que sea que me hubieras regalado es perfecto para mí.

-¿Y qué es? – pregunta Rachel mirando a la linda pareja.

- Uno oso de peluche y unas botas McQueen – dice mostrándolas.

- Oh wow como quisiera que mi novio me diera regalos así – dice la castaña.

- Bueno Blaine abre tu regalo – el ojimiel lo abre y se sorprende al ver lo que hay dentro de la caja.

- ¿El Nuevo Call Of Duty?

- Si habías dicho que lo querías comprar pero que no tenías tiempo para hacerlo así que yo lo compre para ti.

- Gracias mi amor – el moreno abraza a su novio – es la mejor navidad de todas.

- Te dije que iba hacer de esta tu mejor navidad ¿o no?

- Gracias te amo mucho.

- Y yo a ti.


	24. Chapter 24

Mi Ángel Enfermo

* * *

En Dalton una pareja estaba jugando en la nieve, desde hacía ya un rato, al más bajo de los dos le encantaba jugar en ella, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, estaban tirados en la nieve uno arriba del otro.

- Blaine no hagas eso – le dice el castaño a su novio que le estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Por qué? a mí me gusta – le dice el moreno.

- No mejor ven – acerca la cabeza del ojimiel a la suya y le da un tierno beso - ¿acaso no prefieres hacer eso?

- Claro que si – se dan beso, tras beso, tras beso, hasta que al pelinegro se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡No, no hagas eso! – dice el ojiazul entre risas.

- Pero si te está encantando – le dice Blaine haciéndole más cosquillas.

- ¡Pa-para no puedo respirar! – su novio deja de hacerle cosquillas.

- ¿No te gusto? – pregunto con una carita triste.

- No amor – le da un beso – es que… nunca me ha gustado que me hagan cosquillas, la verdad nadie lo hacía desde que mi mama murió – miro al suelo e inmediatamente fue rodeado por los brazos del amor de su vida.

- Lo siento no pensé lo que hacía.

- No te preocupes no es tu culpa – el moreno le besa la mejilla – además eso me hace sentir que le importo a alguien como le importaba a ella – sonríe.

- Tú me importas – le besa la mejilla – demasiado.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – se iban a besar pero el castaño estornuda - ¿estás bien?

- Si solo me siento algo cansado.

- Bueno será mejor ir adentro – asiente.

- ¿Blaine me puedes cargar me siento muy cansado? – el ojimiel no respondió simplemente lo cargo y con él en sus brazos se fue hasta la habitación de su novio y su amigo, al llegar pudo notar que el castaño se había dormido, toco la puerta y abrió el rubio.

- ¡¿Demonios Blaine que le hiciste?! – le grito Jeff que casi se le viene encima de no ser por Nick quien tomo el rubio por la cintura haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Nada creo que está enfermo, y pues me dijo que lo trajera y creo que se quedó dormido.

- Bueno acuéstalo en su cama – le dice el morocho quien tenía a su novio abrazado por detrás.

- Esta bien – el moreno acuesta a su novio en la cama y lo arropa muy bien - ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – le pregunto a Jeff.

- Depende ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Podrías avisarme cuando despierte?

- ¿Para qué? No se separan en todo el día, no creo que le haga mas no verse unas horas – se encoge de hombros.

- Es que quiero llevar al médico.

- Oh – responde el rubio sentándose en su cama.

- ¿Entonces me avisas?

- Claro, claro no tengas cuidado en ello.

- Bueno Blaine creo que deberíamos ir a dormir y esperar hasta que Kurt despierte para que lo lleves al hospital ¿ok? – le dice Nick al moreno que estaba viendo fijamente al ojiazul desde hacía ya varios minutos.

- Ok – se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a su novio – te amo – el ojimiel sonrió al ver que inconscientemente en sus sueños Kurt sonrió – nos vemos luego Jeff – yambos morenos salen de la habitación, para poder dormir en la suya.

Por la mañana Kurt despertó con temperatura, pero ni el rubio, ni Blaine estaban en la habitación esa mañana.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntó el castaño luego volteo el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche - ¡Demonios son las tres de la tarde! – grito, después de un rato la puerta se abrió y entraron sus amigos junto a su novio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – le pregunto Blaine arrodillándose a un lado de su cama.

- Horrible – gimió – me duele todo.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve con un doctor? – le pregunto acomodando algunos cabellos despeinados que se encontraban en su cabeza.

- No, no me agradan los hospitales, me dan miedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me recuerdan a mama – el moreno le tomo la mano.

- Por favor, no me gusta verte así, vamos yo estaré contigo en todo momento y no dejare que te ocurra nada malo ¿ok? – asiente – bien vámonos.

- Esta bien – el pelinegro toma al castaño en sus brazos y salen de la habitación hacia el estacionamiento, donde entran al auto de Nick.

- ¿Podrías abrir la puerta Jeff? – pregunta el ojimiel.

- Claro – responde el rubio y abre la puerta para que Blaine pueda acomodar a Kurt.

Todos se suben al auto y Nick lo enciende, conduce hasta el hospital más cercano, al llegar Blaine baja con cuidado con Kurt en los brazos ya que en el viaje se quedó dormido otra vez.

- Disculpe - dice el rubio a la recepcionista pero no contesta – señorita – sigue sin recibir respuesta - ¡Oiga usted! – le grita y la chica se asusta.

- ¿Qué te ocurre mocoso? – dice – ¡no estoy sorda como para que me grites de esa manera!

- ¿Segura? –le dice con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Claro! – grita - ¡ahora fuera de mi vista!

- Oblígueme – le dice con una mirada asesina.

- Mira te aseguro que te arrepentirás si no me dejas es paz mocoso marica – le dice en tono de burla.

- Vamos anciana quiero ver que me hará.

- Oh eso lo lamentaras princesa – y la señora estaba a punto de golpear a Jeff de no ser por Nick que se lo impidió.

- Tócalo y te arrepentirás perra – le dice el morocho.

- ¿Acaso es tu novio? – le saca la lengua.

- Si algún problema con eso.

- Pues si no me agradan ustedes mariquitas y…

- ¡Se puede callar! – la interrumpe Blaine con un grito – mi novio está enfermo y necesitamos ver un médico y a usted solo le importa nuestra orientación, cuando lo revisen usted puede seguir discutiendo con ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí Ximena? – pregunta un doctor acercándose a ver la escena.

- Pues vera doctor Perry estos cuatro mariquitas están alterando el orden aquí en el hospital – miente la mujer.

- ¡Claro que no! – grita Jeff - esta perra no quiere dejarnos pasar a ver a un doctor ya que nuestro amigo está muy enfermo.

- Esta bien Ximena creo que deberías tomarte el día, no me gusta trabajar con gente homofóbica – dice el doctor Perry.

- ¿Por qué acaso usted también es un mariquita? – cuestiona Ximena burlona.

- No, pero mi hijo es gay y no me gusta la gente que trata mal a las personas homosexuales, así que considérate despedida.

- ¡Se arrepentirán malditos maricas! – grita la chica antes de salir del hospital golpeando todo a su paso.

- Bueno pasen a mi consultorio para que pueda revisar al chico – le invita y todos entran al lugar – por favor despiértenlo.

- Kurt – dice Blaine en un susurro en la cara del castaño – Kurt, amor despierta – en ese momento la puerta se abre y dos chicos tomados de la mano entrar por ella.

- Hola papa – dice el rubio – oh perdón, no sabía que tenías pacientes ahora.

- No te preocupes Kendall – responde el hombre.

- Despierta amor – dice el ojimiel ignorando todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué no lo besas? – pregunta el chico castaño parado al lado del rubio.

- Okey – lo besa y el castaño poco a poco despierta de su sueño – hola ángel.

- Hola amor ¿Dónde estamos? – dice mirando todo el lugar – hola – dice en un susurro.

- Hola yo soy Kendall y él es mi novio Austin – señala al chico a su lado - ¿y tú eres?

- Y-yo so-soy Ku-kurt Hu-hummel – se estrechan las manos.

- Chicos tengo que pedirles que salgan, ya que necito hacer la revisión de Kurt – dice el doctor y todos salen del consultorio.

- Doc me puedo quedar con él es que le dan miedo los hospitales y le prometí que estaría con él en todo momento – le dice Blaine con esperanza.

- Claro puedes quedarte con él.

La consulta fue normal, una revisión en general, Kurt estaba enfermo de las anginas lo que implicaba que no podría hablar mucho o cantar hasta que se aliviara, y también llegaron a la conclusión de que el castaño se enfermó por pasar tanto tiempo en la nieve con Blaine.

- Solo necesitara guardar reposo y tomar las medicinas que le di, y en menos de lo que piensas el estará totalmente recuperado – le guiña un ojo.

- Gracias doctor Perry – dice Blaine tomando de la mano a Kurt para salir del consultorio – ah y por cierto gracias por lo del incidente con la chica.

- No hay problema – el moreno abre la puerta y los otros chicos entran en él.

- Bueno vámonos Nick, que Kurt necesita guardar reposo.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos - dice el morocho a Kendall y a Austin.

- Adiós chicos – dijo el rubio.

Los cuatro amigos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron hasta el auto de Nick, el viaje fue corto y divertido ya que Jeff y Kurt no paraban de bromear.

- Entonces si te empiezas a sentir mal y no estoy aquí llámame ¿ok? – le dice el pelinegro a su novio.

- Si mi amor – le responde el castaño que estaba acostado en su cama – pero no creo que sea necesario que me cuides tanto.

- ¿Crees que dejare de hacerlo aunque me digas eso?

- No, claro que no.

- Además te prometí que cuidaría de ti por el resto de mi vida ¿no?

- Si aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste eso – sonríe.

- Entonces yo estoy a tu completa disposición, te comprare unos caramelos y estaré contigo cada momento del día hasta que duermas para que no te sientas solo.

- ¿entonces serás como mi enfermero? – cuestiona el ojiazul entrecerrando los ojos.

- Casi, hare todo lo que hace normalmente un enfermero pero también algo que no deben hacer.

- ¿Ah sí? – asiente - ¿qué?

- Esto – le besa los labios y casi al instante el castaño le corresponde.

- Eso me gusta.

- ¿Qué te parece si ahora vemos algunas películas en mi laptop mientras disfrutamos de la presencia del otro? – pregunta acomodándose al lado de Kurt quien se hizo un poco al lado para que su novio pudiera estar con él en la cama.

- Claro me encantaría – sonríe y ambos se abrazan mientras Blaine pone la película.

Después de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, así se quedaron toda la noche ya que Nick y Jeff se quedaron a dormir en la habitación del morocho. Por la mañana a Blaine se le formo una gran sonrisa al ver con quien y como había dormido, después de un rato de observar la belleza de Kurt, el castaño despertó y sonrió al ver que Blaine lo estaba observando.

- Hola amor – dijo el ojiazul.

- Hola mi precioso ángel – se besaron.

- Que linda forma de despertar ¿no?

- Solo me gusta si es contigo a mi lado – el más alto se ruboriza.

- Que lindo eres.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – se besan.

- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos.

- No déjame estar así por otro ratito es tan lindo sentirte abrazado a mi – dice el castaño y se abraza más fuerte al cuerpo de su novio.

- Esta bien – durante los próximos minutos se quedan así, abrazados sin decir nada solamente ellos dos juntos y sintiendo su amor – ya hay que levantarnos tengo hambre.

- Yo también pero estoy muy cansado todavía.

- No te preocupes – sale de la cama y se pone los zapatos – voy por un vaso de agua para que te tomes tus pastillas.

- Ok, aquí te espero.

- No tardare mucho – le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la habitación.

Kurt mientras espera se pone a divagar por internet y a revisar su Facebook.

- Hola amor – dice Blaine entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con comida en ella, un plato para él y caldo de pollo para el castaño que estaba enfermo – ¿quieres comer en la cama?

- Si ven vamos a comer – el moreno se sienta al lado de su novio y acomoda la bandeja en sus piernas.

- Estoy muy feliz.

- ¿Por?

- Por tener al chico más hermoso a mi lado.

- No tan hermoso como tú – se besan.

Almorzaron sin problema alguno, se besaron en demasiadas ocasiones, cuando terminaron Kurt tomo sus pastillas y luego de eso se pusieron a hablar, pero un rato después entraron Nick y Jeff por la puerta.

- ¿Chicos que andan haciendo? – pregunta el morocho sentándose en la cama del rubio junto a su novio.

- Nada interesante, solo charlar – dice el ojimiel.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes Kurt? – le pregunta su mejor amigo.

- Pues cada vez mejor, gracias.

- Saben deberíamos ver una película todos juntos – propone Nick – hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

- Si sería divertido, teniendo en cuanta que debo cuidarme y no puedo salir – dice el castaño.

- ¿Entonces que veremos? – pregunta el rubio – ¡y no vamos a ver Harry Potter otra vez!

- ¿Entonces?

- Una de miedo – dice con una voz macabra.

- No me gustan mucho – dice Kurt – prefiero los musicales y las comedias.

- Yo tampoco, después no puedo dormir – dice el moreno.

- Vamos chicos no sean miedosos será divertido – les anima Jeff a sus amigos y novio.

- Esta bien - dicen los tres al unísono.

- Perfecto, hay que ver el conjuro…

- No esa da mucho miedo – dice el ojiazul.

- Ese es el punto.

- Si no puedo dormir o tengo pesadillas será tu culpa – le dice el ojimiel señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- ¡Bueno niños pequeños acomódense y preparen sus gargantas para el susto de sus vidas! – Jeff coloca la película y prende la TV, luego cada pareja se acomoda en cada cama.

Toda la habitación se llenó de gritos de terror, abrazos y hasta llantos por parte de los chicos en especial de Nick, Blaine y Kurt, ya que al parecer a Jeff no le daba miedo… hasta parecía maniático riéndose en partes de mucho miedo, lo que lleva a los otros tres a preguntarse si el estará bien psicológicamente.

- ¿Ya acabo? – pregunto el castaño que estaba abrazado a Blaine con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su novio.

- Si, al fin acabo esa cosa – dice el ojimiel dándole un beso en la cabeza al amor de su vida.

- ¡Fue genial! – grito Jeff.

- ¡No, no lo fue! – gritaron los otros tres.

- Oh por favor que poco aguantan – dice burlón.

- Que tu estés loco, no quiere decir que nosotros también – le dice el ojiazul y el rubio rueda los ojos.

- Por dios chicos, no me digan que les asusto esa película – los tres asienten – es buena pero la que más miedo da, yo digo que hay que ver otra - empieza a buscar entre sus cosas otra película.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Sterling! – le grita Blaine – no me mataras del susto otra vez.

- Esta bien, ya no veremos nada ¿contentos? – asienten.

- Gracias – dice Nick.

- ¿No tienen hambre? – pregunta Blaine.

- Pero si comimos hace poco.

- No, nosotros almorzamos, además ya es la hora de la comida y en verdad tengo hambre.

- Esta bien vamos a comer – los amigos salen de la habitación y van a la cafetería.

La comida fue sencilla y más que nada para Kurt que no tenía hambre después del gran susto que le dio la película. Al terminar de comer fueron a la habitación numero 206 de nuevo.

- Nunca volveré a ver a las muñecas de la misma manera después de esa película – dice el castaño.

- Yo tampoco – dice el morocho.

- Ni yo – los apoya el ojimiel.

- No fue para tanto – dice el rubio, ganando miradas asesinas de sus amigos.

- ¿Blaine puedo dormir? – pregunta el ojiazul a su novio - tengo mucho sueño

- Claro amor, si quieres puedo dormirme contigo – dice el moreno.

- Si me gustaría eso – el más bajo se introduce en la cama al lado de su novio y lo abraza pro la cintura.

- Chicos cuando salgan cierran la puerta -dice Blaine y la otra pareja sale de la habitación para darles privacidad.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo más.

- Yo más.

- No, yo más.

Y así siguieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos…


	25. Chapter 25

You're My Valentine

* * *

Con el paso de los días Kurt se fue recuperan hasta que se alivió por completo y ambos siguieron saliendo y pasando mucho tiempo juntos. En unos días iba a llegar San Valentín que para ambos sería el primer San Valentín que pasarían con alguien más que ellos mismos, Kurt estaba muy emocionado con eso quería comprarle un gran regalo a su novio, catalogado por el como el mejor novio del mundo, mientras que Blaine estaba buscando la canción perfecta para que darle una sorpresa a su lindo ángel.

- ¿Entonces qué hiciste? – le cuestionó el ojiazul a su mejor amigo.

- Nada simplemente paso, fue como un reflejo – contesto.

- Pero Jeff eso no es normal.

- Tal vez para ti pero para mí si lo es – sonríe – ¿además acaso nunca has visto a alguien bailar la macarena?

- Para mi suerte no, y espero que no la bailes en frente de mí, que me reiré tanto de ti como no tienes idea.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso juro que no volveré a bailar esa canción.

- Que alivio para el mundo.

- Y hablando de otras cosas - dice el rubio - ¿ya decidiste que darle a Blaine para San Valentín?

- Todavía no, para eso necesito salir de compras al centro comercial de Lima y no tengo con quien ir.

- ¿Y si vamos juntos? – propone Jeff – además de que yo tampoco le he comprado su regalo a Nick.

- Sabes que si deberíamos ir ¿pero cómo llegaremos?

- ¿Como de cómo? no te entiendo

- Si no puede llevarnos Nick porque vera su regalo y ninguno de nosotros dos tiene auto, ni licencia de conducir.

- Yo no la tengo porque no sabía que no tenía que chocar el auto cuando me estacionara – se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Entonces como le haremos para ir?

- Y si le decimos a alguien que nos lleve – propone el rubio.

- No lo se tendría que… - le interrumpe el sonido de su móvil - ¿Hola?

- Hola Kurt – dice la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Ah hola Finn ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Necesito de tu ayuda.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre San Valentín.

- ¿No sabes a donde llevar a Rachel?

- No de hecho si lo sé, iremos a un restaurante de hamburguesas lo que quería pedirte es si me acompañabas a comprar el regalo de Rachel.

- Estas de suerte porque Jeff y yo estábamos por comprar los regalos de Nick y Blaine, así que porque no vienes a Dalton y los tres juntos compramos los regalos de nuestras parejas.

- Claro ah y por cierto le prometí a Santana que iría conmigo a comprarlos regalos porque quiere comprarle uno a Britt.

- Claro vengan los dos y yo les ayudo a escoger el regalo perfecto.

- Gracias Kurt en un rato vamos, adiós.

- Adiós – cuelga.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Finn nos llevara a comprar los regales y de paso ira Santana para que les ayude a comprar los regalos de Britt y Rach.

- Perfecto.

Después de una hora más o menos Finn llego en su auto junto con Santana, los otros dos chicos subieron al auto y en unos minutos de charlas y risas llegaron al centro comercial.

- Entonces… - dice el castaño - ¿Qué tenían pensado regalarle a las chicas? – pregunta a la latina y al más alto.

- Pues yo no tengo ni idea, ella es muy difícil de complacer y no creo que le guste algo muy normal le vaya a gustar, entonces necesito que me ayudes a saber que comprarle – le dice su hermano.

- Yo quiero regalarle algo muy bonito, sé que a ella no le importara si le regalo o no algo pero yo quiero que se sienta muy espacial en este día – dice la pelinegra.

- Mmm… parece algo muy difícil de hacer – dice el ojiazul – por un lado Rach es una persona muy exigente consigo misma y con los demás mientras que Britt es muy inocente y divertida, creo que tengo algo en mente pero hay que ver por todo el centro comercial que es lo perfecto para cada uno.

- ¿Todavía no deciden que regalarle a sus novios? – pregunta Finn.

- Sera fácil con el hobbit con que les besos el estará completamente feliz – dice la morena.

- Mejor hay que comenzar buscar los regalos ¿no? – dice Jeff.

- Si hay que empezar a buscarlos – y los cuatro fueron por muchas tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto para sus respectivas parejas.

Después de algunas horas buscando el regalo perfecto todos lo encontraron asique fueron al auto del más alto, y llevaron a Jeff y Kurt a Dalton donde envolvieron los regalos y siguieron hablando sobre que deberían hacer, después de una hora aproximadamente Santana y Finn se marcharon a Lima dejando solo a los dos amigos.

- ¿Tú crees que les gusten mucho? – le pregunta el rubio al ojiazul.

- Claro, a ambos le encantan esas cosas, haci que estarán muy contentos cuando les entregamos sus regalos mañana.

- Bueno estoy algo aburrido hay que hacer algo.

- ¡No veremos películas de terror!

- No haremos eso, que tal si salimos a jugar con una pelota afuera.

- Claro porque tenemos ocho años ¿verdad? – dice sarcástico.

- No porque sería divertido no siempre tienes que comportarte sabes…

- Pero Jeff nosotros tenemos diecisiete años no ocho deberíamos hacer cosas de chicos de nuestra edad, no de niños pequeños.

- ¿Qué haríamos estar todo el día en Facebook y Twitter? – lo mira con una ceja alzada – porque eso es muy aburrido, tal vez sea bueno hacerlo un rato pero no siempre, tienes que divertirte a veces y soltarte – sonríe.

- Esta bien vamos afuera – el rubio da pequeños saltitos.

- Sabia que reconocerías que yo tengo mejores ideas que tú.

- Solo una Jeffrey, ¿pero te quedaras ahí o iremos afuera?

- Voy.

- ¡El ultimo que llegue es un perdedor! – grita el ojiazul y sale corriendo hacia afuera.

- ¡Eso no se vale! – grita Jeff y sale corriendo tras su amigo.

En otro lado de Dalton dos morenos hablaban sobre las sorpresas que les harían a sus parejas en el día de San Valentín.

- ¿Tú crees que le guste? – le pregunta el ojimiel a su mejor amigo.

- No le va a encantar, tú sabes que a él le encantan ese tipo de cosas tan románticas, no ves que yo sé exactamente lo que le gusta a Jeff, por algo somos sus novios ¿no? Tenemos que saber qué es lo que les gusta – sonríen.

- Claro tienes razón es que él me dijo que en todos sus días de San Valentín los pasa solo en casa comiendo nieve – sonríe triste – que todos a su alrededor salen con sus citas, ya sea sus amigos o su padre, así que quiero que este sea un día de San Valentín inolvidable para él.

- Sabes mucho matarían por tener un novio como tú – ríen.

- Tal vez – vuelven a reír – pero yo me quedo con mi Kurt, él es todo para mí y nunca dejara de serlo.

- Eso es lo malo… ¿ya hiciste la tarea de química? – pregunta Nick – porque necesito que me ayudes con la mía porque no le entiendo a nada y tú eres el mejor en esa materia.

- Claro solo déjame ir por mi li… - le golpean la cabeza con un balón y no lo dejan terminar.

- Perdón, perdón Blaine - dice Jeff que fue quien golpeo al ojimiel con el balón.

- Que mala puntería tienes Sterling – le dice Kurt acercándose a su amigo – y luego le das a mi novio, eres muy malo para este juego te dije que no debíamos jugar… ¿Blaine, mi amor te sientes bien?

- Si – se soba la cabeza en la parte donde recibió el golpe – no te preocupes por mi ángel.

- Como quieres que no me preocupe por ti si Jeff acaba de darte un balonazo con una pelota de Basquetbol – levanta una ceja.

- ¿Fue de Basquetbol? – asiente – porque la verdad no sentí… - se desmaya.

- ¡Genial Jeff lo desmayaste! – grita Kurt.

- No es para tanto, no es como si se hubiera muerto o algo – dice el rubio.

- ¿No es para tanto? tiene un golpe en la cabeza y se desmayó !¿Eso no es para tanto?! – grita el castaño.

- Tal vez pero no murió – se encoge de hombros.

- Sabes ya nunca más volveremos a jugar basquetbol.

- ¡Chicos pueden dejar de discutir y llevamos a Blaine a la enfermería! – les grita Nick y ambos asienten y toman a Blaine entre todos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

- Si le pasa algo malo te matare de una manera en la que sufras lentamente, todos y cada uno de los momentos antes de que mueras – le dice Kurt a Jeff con una voz sombría que asusto al rubio.

- Para su suerte no le ocurrió nada malo – dice la enfermera llegando con ellos – solo sufrió una leve contusión provocada por el golpe del balón.

- Gracias – susurro el rubio que tenía miedo de su amigo.

- Pero tendrá que guardar reposo por un tiempo hasta que su cuerpo se estabilice.

- Te odio Jeff no tendré mi perfecto día de San Valentín.

- No fue mi culpa fue de el para que se movió – se excusa Jeff.

- ¿Y puedo saber cómo es que se dio un golpe de tal magnitud? – pregunta la enfermera.

- Pues estábamos él y yo – dice Nick – sentados charlando, luego él se levantó para ir por su libreta de química para ayudarme con la tarea pero de pronto el balón le dio directamente en la cabeza, al principio parecía normal pero luego se desmayó – explico.

- ¿Y cómo fue que le golpearon con un balón en la cabeza?

- Pues Kurt y yo – dice Jeff – estábamos jugando al baloncesto y de la nada se me escapo el balón de la mano y salió volando hasta dar con Blaine – sonríe.

- Bueno creo que deberían llevarlo a su habitación y esperar a que se despierte, después – dice la enfermera buscando entre sus cosas – le dan estas pastillas para el dolor.

- Gracias – dice el castaño.

- Adiós – dice el morocho.

- Ah y por cierto, lamento que no vayas a poder celebrar San Valentín con tu novio – dice la enfermera y el ojiazul mira a su mejor amigo con odio – adiós chicos y cuídenlo.

- Si – contestan los tres al unísono.

Los tres chicos cargando al más bajo fueron hasta la habitación de Blaine y Nick, al llegar lo dejaron en su cama y a su lado se sentó Kurt tratando de no causarle molestias a su novio. Estuvieron esperando un buen rato para que despertara pero no ocurrió y después de un rato Kurt y Jeff se fueron a su habitación a dormir, y en ese momento Blaine despertó.

- ¡Blaine despertaste! – dice Nick.

- Shh – le susurra poniendo un dedo en sus labios – quiero sorprender a Kurt mañana en la cena de San Valentín donde irán todos, tu solo no digas que ya desperté ¿ok?

- Ok…

Al despertar Kurt fue a ver si su novio ya había despertado pero no fue así, por lo que correteo a Jeff por toda la escuela ya que le arruino el primer San Valentín con Blaine, él y el rubio estaban jugando video juegos en su habitación.

- Te odio – le susurro el castaño a su mejor amigo.

- Claro que no tú me adoras – dijo el rubio burlón.

- No después de lo que hiciste.

- Más bien al hobbit ¿no?

- No a mí – se señala con un dedo – me arruinaste San Valentín.

- Ah eso, no es para tanto créeme a ti y a Blaine les quedan muchos días de San Valentín por delante – sonríe.

- Tal vez, pero este sería el primero y tú lo arruinaste.

- Ay ya no me culpes por eso y disfruta este hermoso día los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, los…

- Blaine no está conmigo – dice sarcástico interrumpiendo al rubio.

- Por dios Kurt tú y Blaine pasan todos los días juntos.

- Porque nos amamos demasiado – sonríe - ¿y que tu no haces lo mismo con Nick?

- No – el castaño levanta una ceja y Jeff se pone a pensar – sabes tienes razón.

- Vez ustedes pasan todo el tiempo juntos, hasta fueron de vacaciones juntos.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, ustedes también la pasaron juntos.

- Si pero no salimos juntos de viaje, ni yo le pague ese viaje.

- Ese no es el punto Hummel, él no quería ir pero lo logre convencer y como agradecimiento le regale el boleto.

- Bueno mejor hay que dejar de discutir y hay que jugar.

- Esta bien, pero que conste que tu empezaste – dice el rubio y ambos amigos se ponen a jugar otra vez.

En la tarde del día de San Valentín Kurt estaba guardando algunas cosas para ir a casa, porque después de eso iba a haber una fiesta en Breadstix organizada por sus amigos de New Directions, a la cual el, Jeff, Nick y Blaine estaban invitados, estaba seguro de que Niff iría pero de que Blaine lo hiciera dudaba mucho ya que no había despertado en todo el día.

- Bueno chicos me voy – dice el castaño.

- ¿Ya te tienes que ir? – le pregunta el rubio.

- Si seguro que Finn me está esperando afuera.

- Esta bien adiós – le dice Nick.

- Adiós Kurtie.

- Adiós Jeffy – se abrazan – ¿irán a la fiesta cierto?

- Claro – responde la pareja.

- Pues entonces hay nos veremos – toma sus cosas – adiós – y sale por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Blaine – dice el morocho.

- Si pobre Kurt, tan ilusionado que estaba con este día y todo se echó a perder.

- Más bien tú lo hachaste a perder.

- Por favor Nicky no saques conclusiones precipitadas.

- Bueno ese no es el punto ahora.

- ¿Entonces cuál es?

- Ayudar a Blaine a darle una sorpresa a Kurt.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos si Blaine esta desmayado? – pregunta el rubio sin entender nada.

- No esta desmayado solo se quedó así para que le pudiera dar una sorpresa a Kurt en San Valentín – explica el morocho.

- Aww que romántico ¿Por qué tu nunca haces cosas como esa?

- Porque tu no me golpearías con un balón para dejarme inconsciente ¿o sí?

- No yo nunca haría ese tipo de cosas a ti.

- Que bien ahora vamos con Blaine para organizar todo perfectamente.

- Sabes.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo más – se besan y después van hacia la habitación donde Blaine está haciendo un gran plan para sorprender a Kurt en Breadstix.

- ¿Y qué le pareció? – le pregunto Kurt a su hermano mientras viajaban hacia su casa.

- ¡Le encanto Kurt eres un genio! – le respondió el más alto – en serio aprecio que me hayas ayudado a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Rachel, eres como un sabelotodo en cuanto a ropa y regalos – ríen.

- Claro que simplemente sé que le gustaría a la gente recibir de regalos – se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Y a ti que te gustaría que te dieran en San Valentín? – le cuestiona Finn.

- En serio – asiente – a Blaine.

- ¿Por qué le paso algo? – pregunta con una ceja alzada.

- Pues ayer el tonto de Jeff le dio un balonazo en la cabeza con una pelota de basquetbol, al principio parecía que estaba bien pero luego de un rato se desmayó y no ha despertado – hace una mueca triste.

- No te preocupes seguro que habrán muchos más días de San Valentín para ustedes dos – sonríen.

- Si lo sé pero este sería mi primer San Valentín con alguien y Jeff lo arruino.

- Mejor no pienses en eso y disfruta el día junto a tus amigos y la gente que te quiere.

- Esta bien, eso tratare de hacer, gracias Finn.

- Oye, para eso están los hermanos ¿no? – sonríen.

En la cena en Breadstix de San Valentín Kurt estaba deprimido en la cena al ver a todos sus amigos con parejas besándose y divirtiéndose mientras él estaba sentado solo sin hacer nada. Esperando un milagro que hiciera que Blaine apareciera y pasaran juntos San Valentín.

- ¡Hola unicornio! – le saluda la rubia.

- Hola Britt ¿y San?

- Creo que fue al baño, ¿pero pues porque no te diviertes? tal vez Blaine no vaya a venir pero tu felicidad no está con el – se sienta a su lado.

- Es que en serio quería pasar este día completo con él.

- Ya habrá más días de San Valentín en el futuro, ahora solo disfruta unicornio – lo abraza y sonríe.

- Tienes razón Britt – sonríe.

- ¿Hola? –dice Santana desde el escenario –¡feliz día de San Valentina a todos! – se escuchan muchos gritos por todo el lugar – quiero decirle a mi amigo Kurt Hummel.

- ¿Yo?

- Si tú, Lady Hummel – le contesta la latina - que no este triste en este día y más que nada por lo siguiente – se baja del escenario y detrás de una cortina sale Blaine muy bien vestido y se sienta enfrente del piano.

- Hola a todos – saluda el moreno – quiero dedicarle esta canción al mejor novio del mundo – sonríe – mi ángel, Kurt Hummel – empieza a tocar el piano.

Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back, no

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Al término de la canción se escuchan aplausos y Kurt corre hacia Blaine quien lo recibe con un abrazo, después de un rato se ponen a bailar al ritmo de una canción romántica y lenta.

- Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor – dice el castaño.

- Feliz día de San Valentín, mi ángel – se besan


	26. Chapter 26

**Advertencia:** _este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono entre hombres (no es entre Klaine, así que si gustan pueden saltarse el **__**Flashback****__)._

Te Quiero Contar Un Gran Secreto

* * *

Era una mañana algo lluviosa en Dalton Academy, Kurt y Blaine estaban en la habitación del moreno abrazados, porque al más alto le daban terror y pánico los truenos que se escuchaban en el techo, y aunque mucha a gente le pareciera malo o tonto tenerle miedo a algo tan común como lo son los truenos, pero el castaño tenía una gran razón para sentirlo.

- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad? – pregunta el moreno a su novio.

- Si y mucho – responde el castaño - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te quiero contar un secreto.

- Claro puedes contarme lo que quieras, yo no te juzgare – sonríen.

- Te amo mucho – le besa la frente – cuando era niño a mis padres les pareció algo extraño.

- ¿Extraño en que forma? – pregunta con curiosidad.

- Muy… afeminado, me gustaba mucho hacer algunas cosas que les gusta hacer a las niñas y en la escuela siempre me molestaban por eso.

- Igual a mí.

- Bueno un día cuando tenía quince años gracias a unos amigos descubrí que era ser gay y pensé en decírselo a mi papa.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

- Pues al principio me grito de una forma que no creí que fuera posible, después de eso me golpeo dejándome tirado en el piso sangrando, hubiera muerto de no ser porque mi madre llego y me salvo.

- Y le dijo algo a tu papa supongo.

- No todo lo contrario mi papa le platico porque me golpeo y ella al principio pensé que lo entendería pero le dijo a mi padre que me tenían que corregir y quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

- Tu madre es una perra – pensó Kurt en voz alta – perdón lo dije en voz alta – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes – sonríen.

- ¿Y que ocurrió después?

- Pues era más o menos la misma rutina todos los días, me llevaban a cualquier lugar que encontraran para quitarme mi enfermedad, a veces era un convento con monjas que me rociaban cosas y me acercaban cruces, o a veces simplemente un psicólogo que era mejor por mucho, ya que no me trataba como si fuera un animal o tuviera al exorcista dentro - ríen.

- ¿Cómo fue que saliste de ahí?

- Pues no fue fácil, fue gracias a mi hermano él una vez fue de visita a la casa y supo todo lo que ocurría y lo infeliz que yo era, entonces les dijo de Dalton que era una escuela lejos de casa y donde podría estudiar.

- ¿Y aceptaron que te cambiaras así de fácil?

- Si a ellos solo les importaba o curarme o tenerme lejos, así que optaron por la segunda opción y pues ahora estoy aquí contigo.

- Me agrada tu hermano ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

- No se lo último que supe de él es que había conseguido un contrato para grabar una serie de televisión.

- ¿Entonces es actor?

- Si y muy bueno.

- ¿Blaine, tu y yo podemos contarnos todo sin importar nada verdad?

- Claro amor de eso se trata una relación.

- ¿De qué contarse secretos?

- No la confianza.

- Ah ya lo sabía – ríen.

- De que ambas personas se cuenten todo sin importar que, aunque le vaya a hacer daño a la otra persona, es mejor decir la verdad que mentir ¿Y porque lo preguntas?

- Ah nada más por curiosidad.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si muy seguro.

- Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que si quieres contarme algo yo soy todo oídos y no te juzgare ¿ok?

- Ok – le besa la mejilla y se levanta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta levantando una ceja.

- A la cafetería – le responde - ¿tú no tienes hambre porque yo sí?

- Oh si claro vamos – se levanta y salen de la habitación y se dan cuenta de que afuera estaba completamente mojado.

- Ah que te gano llegar antes.

- A que no – ambos salen corriendo con dirección a la cafetería.

- ¡Te gane! – grita Kurt al llegar.

- Eso no se vale estaba muy resbaloso por mi lado.

- Aww por favor Blainey no te enojes.

- No estoy enojado.

- Sí, si lo estás.

- No, no lo estoy.

- Mire mejor hay que dejar de discutir que tengo hambre – le toma la mano y entran en la cafetería, van a donde sirven la comida y buscan un lugar para sentarse.

- ¡Chicos por aquí! – les grita una voz y voltean - ¡para el otro lado! – vuelven a voltear y ven a Jeff desayunando con Nick, así que se acercan a su mesa.

- Hola chicos – los saluda Kurt.

- Hola – saluda su novio.

- Chicos deberían haber venido a ver la película con nosotros fue muy divertida – dice el rubio.

- No yo estaba muy cansado de todo el entrenamiento que nos puso a hacer el entrenador – dice el castaño.

- Si no parábamos ahí seguro morimos – dice el ojimiel y todos ríen.

- ¿Entonces que hicieron mientras no estábamos nosotros? – pregunta el morocho.

- Seguro que estaban haciendo esas cosas que hacen las parejas cuando están solas.

- ¿Besarse? – pregunta Kurt muy inocente.

- No haciendo la palabra que comienza con s y termina con o – dice pícaramente el rubio.

- Nosotros nunca haremos eso – dice el ojiazul y los otros tres lo miran con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunta su novio.

- Muy seguro.

- Si tu dices – dice Jeff.

- Claro que es cierto.

- Ya los quiero escuchar – se burla el rubio.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? – les pide Kurt.

- Claro – dice Blaine notando algo raro a su novio – ¿entonces que quieren hacer ahora?

- Yo quería salir a jugar afuera pero no se puede por al lluvia – dice Jeff en un puchero.

- ¿Para golpear a Blaine con un balón otra vez? – dice morocho y su novio ríe al recordar lo ocurrido.

- ha, ha que gracioso Nick – dice sarcásticamente.

- No te enojes amor - le dice el castaño abrazándolo y el más bajo sonríe.

- Esta bien ¿Qué tal si salimos a jugar a la lluvia? – propone el pelinegro.

- Si sería divertido – dice Nick.

- Si, hay que mojarnos – dice el rubio.

- Yo no voy a mojarme – dice Kurt causando que todos lo miren raro - ¿Qué? no me quiero enfermar.

- Como tú digas – dice el rubio – ¡bueno vámonos!

Los cuatro chicos van hasta la habitación de Kurt y Jeff donde el castaño se pone en la puerta y comienza a dibujar mientras ve sus dos amigos y novio jugar en el agua de la lluvia "se ven tan adorables" pensó él.

- ¿Que dibujas? – le pregunta Jeff acercándose a el – aww que tierno dibujo – era un dibuja de los tres chicos jugando en la lluvia - ¿dibujas muy bien te lo han dicho?

- No me lo dicen muy seguido no me gusta que la gente vea o que dibujo.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunta y se encoge de hombros.

- Nunca me ha gustado siento como si vieran otra parte de mi – sonríe – como si fuera una canción de las que escribo o algo parecido.

- ¿Tu escribes canciones? – pregunta sonriendo.

- Casi todo el tiempo que estoy solo, o cuando te duermes.

- ¿Podría ver alguna?

- ¡No! – grita – perdón no, es que son muy personales, tal vez algún día te deje ver una.

- Más te vale, porque si dibujas así – señala el dibujo – no puedo imaginarme como escribes.

- ¿Y tú que haces que no quieres que los demás se enteren?

- Nada, tal vez bailar y escribir libros – se encoge de hombros – eso es algo que me hace feliz y no quisiera que nadie se enterara.

- ¿Desde cuándo bailas?

- Desde pequeño, mis padres nunca estaban en casa así que tenía que matar el tiempo a mi hermana se le ocurrió que entrara en clases de baile, ya que según ella soy bueno, pero yo no lo creo – ríen- pero entre después de tanta insistencia de su parte y no me pareció tan mal, la verdad me encanto.

- Yo no soy muy bueno bailando, siempre tropiezo con algo - ambos sueltan grandes carcajadas - creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta por los ensayos de los Warblers ¿no?

- No bailas tan mal, lo que pasa es que te distraes mucho mirando a Blaine – el castaño se ruboriza – así como hace rato que estabas dibujando lo miras y al parecer todo sale bien.

- Es mi inspiración.

- Aww el amor – suspiran – creo que deberías hacer un dibujo de ti y luego dárselo a Blaine para que siempre te tenga con él.

- ¿Tu crees, no se vería muy cursi?

- No lo veo de esa manera, sería muy tierno de tu parte, además de que le encantaría – le guiña un ojo – creme él siempre te regala cosas muy buenas y tú también, pero son compradas yo creo que para el valdría más algo hecho por ti mismo que algo que puede conseguir cualquier persona.

- Sabes tienes razón es una gran idea – dice con una gran sonrisa - mañana mismo comienzo con el dibujo.

- Chicos vamos a ir a nuestra habitación a ducharnos y cambiarnos – dice Nick acercándose a ellos.

- Al rato volveremos y seguiremos haciendo cosas divertidas – el ojimiel les dice sonriendo.

- Ok – responden los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

- Adiós – dicen los morenos y besan a sus respectivas parejas.

- Nos vamos luego – dice Jeff.

- Adiós Blainey – dice Kurt, después de eso Nick y Blaine se marchan a su casa.

- ¿Qué hacemos mientras los esperamos? – pregunta el castaño a su mejor amigo.

- Pues yo me voy a duchar antes de pescar un resfriado – dice el rubio entrando en la habitación seguido por el ojiazul, y luego se mete al baño. Al término de su ducha logra ver que su amigo está muy pensativo - ¿en qué piensas?

- Nada realmente – suspira.

- No parece que sea nada – dice el rubio – es todo lo contrario – se sienta a su lado – cuéntame que te tiene tan pensativo, te he visto estar así desde el almuerzo.

- ¿Tu ya tuviste tu primera vez? – pregunto sin rodeos y el rubio abre los ojos como plato.

- No, ¿eso es lo que tiene tan preocupado o es otra cosa?

- No en realidad, es que hoy en la mañana Blaine me conto un secreto muy íntimo y yo no sé si yo le tenga que contar el mío.

- ¿Es algo malo? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

- Si, mucho.

- ¿Lo que el té conto era algo muy malo?

- Más bien era como una confesión, pero seguía siendo un secreto.

- Entiendo ¿y tú secreto podría perjudicarlo a él, o hacer que cambie de parecer sobre ti?

- Yo creo que sí.

- En ese caso creo que deberías contárselo, no creo que le perjudique en lo más mínimo escucharlo – se encoge de hombros - con todo lo que te ama, no creo que le tome mucha importancia.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro – sonríe – por ejemplo digamos que tu secreto es que eres un príncipe – el castaño lo mira levantando una ceja – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, bueno supongamos eso, el entendería que se lo ocultaste porque no querías hacerlo sufrir, o porque te da vergüenza admitirlo.

- ¿Oye te puedo pedir un favor?

- Lo que quieras y necesites.

- ¿Cuando te diga que este listo para contarle a Blaine mi secreto tu y Nick podrían salir de la habitación, para dejarme hablar con clama con el?

- Claro no te preocupes por ello – sonríe.

- Bueno

- ¿Por qué salieron?- le pregunta el ojimiel al castaño.

- Blaine tengo que contarte un gran secreto y no quiero que me juzgues por ello.

- Claro sabes que yo no te juzgaría por nada de tu pasado, ni presente, ni futuro o algo parecido.

- Bueno todo esto que te contare fue la causa de todos mis problemas desde psicológicos hasta físicos – asiente – y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera papa, solo a excepción de quien lo hizo.

- Esta bien, ve lento y cuéntamelo todo a su tiempo ¿ok?

- Bien primero al principio solo eran empujones a casilleros, que me tirara al contenedor de basura, tirarme slushies al rostro – baja la mirada – pero un día comenzó a tocarme de una manera muy asquerosa, me sentía sucio por cada vez que el hacía eso, lo hacia todos los días y yo me odiaba por dejar que pasara.

- ¿Y porque no le contaste a tus padres, al director, un maestro o a tu hermano?

- Porque él me amenazo que si yo decía algo relacionado con ello él iba a matar a mi familia y cuando menos me lo esperara me mataría a mí – hizo una pausa - yo tenía mucho miedo Blaine – sollozo - muchas veces decidí en suicidarme para que ya no me pudiera hacer eso, pero solo llegaba a cortarme los brazos y piernas, nunca me atreví a hacer algo más.

- No llores bebe – dice Blaine acercándose a él y abrazándolo, dejando que es desahogara en su hombro. Después de un rato el castaño paro de llorar, dispuesto a continuar con la historia.

- Bueno un día no recuerdo bien cual fue, ni quiero hacerlo todo lo que ya había sufrido término de una manera dolorosa y tráumate para mí ya que no creo que lo haya sido para él, me había agarrado en la noche y me había llevado en su auto a un lugar muy legado de Lima.

****Flashback****

_(narra Kurt)_

- Déjame Dave, no me hagas nada – dije forcejeando para que me soltara como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Cálmate hermoso, lo disfrutaras – me toco el trasero e inmediatamente me estremecí por sentir su mano tocando mi cuerpo.

- ¡No me toques! –le grite pero al parecer mis palabras no causaron efecto en él ya que seguí tocándome con sus asquerosas manos.

- Mira princesa no lloriqueos mas que me obligaras a pegarte – de un momento a otro sentí como me ataba las muñecas con una soga. Después me quito los zapatos y me ato los pies.

- Karofsky no lo hagas por favor – yo ya sabía que era lo que él me quería hacer y por eso ya tenía ganas de vomitar y morirme, antes de que el me quite una de las cosas que puedo presumir que todavía tengo, además de mi primer beso claro.

- Te dije que te callaras – me golpeo en la cara e inmediatamente sentí un dolor punzante en la mejilla – bien ahora tu y yo disfrutaremos esto – me bajo los pantalones y los boxers, pude sentir su asquerosa mano tocarme el miembro y el trasero pero no podía hacer nada ya que me había inmovilizado – estas muy sabroso – se susurró al odio y seguí forcejeando.

- Suéltame David por favor, no me hagas esto – sentí como me rompía la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo – no era nueva – me empezó a tocar el cuerpo por un buen rato mientras yo seguí gritando por ayuda hasta que con uno de los pedazos de mi ropa me amordazo.

- ¡Ya me hartaste! – grito y me golpeo en la espalda, después de eso se desvistió y se acomodó encima de mí, yo negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente y lloraba. Después de un rato de tocarme introdujo su miembro en mi de una sola vez, causándome un dolor horrible, empezó a moverlo cada vez más rápido y sentía como empezaba a sangrar, luego de un rato se corrió dentro mío, puedo jurar que fue la sensación más asquerosa que he tenido en mi vida – bien ya me satisficiste ahora ya no quiero nada mas de ti – salió de mi cuerpo – bueno parece que sangraste demasiado, deberías limpiarte – me desato y me dejo ahí llorando y todo sucio, no hice nada más que llorar hasta que me dormí, cuando desperté tenía un gran dolor y no podía pararme. Por mucho que me costó y dolió logre salir de ahí y regresar a mi casa…

****Fin Del Flashback****

- Mi amor – lo abrazo Blaine, ya que el castaño estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas - ¿así que por eso no te gusta que te toque? ¿Todavía recuerdas ese momento? – asiente.

- ¿No sientes asco hacia mí? – pregunta el ojiazul viéndolo a los ojos.

- Yo nunca sentiría por ti algo que no es amor –lo besa – ahora sabes que haremos – niega con la cabeza – iremos a denunciar a Karofsky, no quiero que se salga con la suya y te haya hecho eso y más ¿entendido? – asiente – te amo Kurt y lamento que hayas pasado eso.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – le pregunta llorando y niega con la cabeza – que no podre tener mi primera vez contigo.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo lo único que necesito es tenerte a mi lado y así seré feliz por el resto de mi vida – se besan – y Kurt nunca olvides que te amo sin importar que.

- Yo también te amo Blaine.


	27. Chapter 27

Feliz Cumpleaños, Mi Amor

* * *

En cuanto el castaño paro de llorar ambos se alistaron y se dirigieron a la estación de policía a denunciar a Karofsky. Aunque el juicio fue algo duro, al final lograron ganarlo y al violador se le dieron treinta años de cárcel. En los siguientes días Blaine estaba entre muy emocionado y muy nervioso, aunque Kurt no podía descifrar el porqué, creía que era porque ya se acercaban las regionales y tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar.

- Amor ¿qué tienes?- pregunto el ojiazul a su novio al ver que andaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

- Nada.

- Blaine – se para y lo abraza – dime que tienes porque estas tan ansioso o nervioso.

- Esta bien – se sienta en la cama y el castaño imita su acción – ¿recuerdas a mi hermano?

- Claro, como olvidarlo si hablas demasiado bien de el – el pelinegro sonríe.

- Pues el vendrá hoy.

- ¿Y por eso estas tan nervioso? – levanta una ceja – tal vez estés emocionado o impaciente, pero nervioso.

- Es que la última vez que lo vi me dijo que cuando volviera a verme le gustaría que tuviera novio.

- Bueno lo tienes – lo besa – eso es muy bueno ¿no?

- Si pero no quiero que lo conozcas.

- ¿Porque? – pregunta extrañado – deberías estar emocionado de que al fin nosotros dos podremos conocernos.

- Si pero él es muy... especial.

- ¿Especial en qué sentido? ¿Cómo Finn? – le pregunta sonriendo – porque creme estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento.

- No más bien me trata como un niño.

- Aww que tierno – lo abraza muy fuerte – eso sí que es divertido, no puedo esperar a ver cómo te trata.

- Bueno tal vez tengas… - no puedo terminar ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Hola Blainers! – grito un hombre alto, con cabello negro y ojos azul celeste como el mar que inmediatamente se acercó a Blaine y lo abrazo levantándolo del piso - ¿Cómo estas pequeño ardilla?

- Coop ya te dije que no soy un pequeño – dice el moreno separándose de su hermano mayor – y estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Muy bien conseguí un contrato para una película y pues he estado teniendo algo de éxito por Hollywood – sonríe.

- Me alegro mucho por ti – dice el ojimiel sonriente - ya era momento de que consiguieras algo grande.

- ¿Y quién es este lindo chico? – pregunta dirigiéndose al ojiazul que miraba entre enternecido y muerto de la risa la escena.

- Él es mi novio Kurt Hummel – dice Blaine tomando al amor de su vida de la mano.

- Bueno sí que es muy lindo – le guiña un ojo y el castaño se ruboriza.

- Hola – le saluda Kurt que no había hablado en un buen rato – es un honor conocerte al fin, Blaine solo habla maravillas de ti.

- Claro que más se puede hablar de mi – dice orgulloso el mayor y su hermano rueda los ojos – ¿y cuéntame cómo te conquisto mi pequeño hermano?

-¡Que no me digas pequeño! – grito el más bajo de los tres.

- Pues no se tal vez porque siempre quería hablar conmigo además de que era un dulce cuando estoy con el – contesta el castaño sonriente.

- Aww Blainey sí que eres un romántico sin remedio, aunque me alegra de que no pensara que eres muy empalagoso.

- Gracias Coop – dijo irónico.

- De nada enano – sonríe - ¿y que les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante?

- No Coop, por favor no gastes dinero en nosotros.

- Por favor tómenlo como regalo de bodas adelantado – les guiña el ojo mientras ambos se ruborizan – además ya hice las reservaciones desde hace ya un tiempo.

- Esta bien vamos – dice el ojimiel y toma de la mano a su novio para seguir a su hermano mayor hasta su auto.

En el viaje Cooper logro percatarse de la perfecta pareja que hacían esos dos, parecían completamente inseparables y muy enamorados, algo muy difícil de encontrar en chicos de su edad. Al llegar Blaine se bajó lo más rápido posible ante una ceja alza de su hermano que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando le abrió la puerta a Kurt para que se bajara logro ver que es lo que intentaba y le pareció muy tierno.

- ¿Les han dicho que son la pareja perfecta? – le cuestiono el mayor a los novios.

- Algunas veces – respondió el moreno.

- Solo papa, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Jeff, Nick, Mercedes, Britt, Santana, y en si casi toda la gente que conocemos – dice sonriente el castaño.

- Bueno chicos vamos dentro que seguro ya tienen hambre – los chicos asienten y entrar al restaurante donde les indicaron donde sentarse y les dijeron que en unos momentos iría un mesero a tomarles la orden.

- Saben me gustaría hacerles una invitación – dijo el mayor.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto curioso el castaño.

- Solo con que no sea algo malo.

- Quería invitarlos a pasar unos días en Los Ángeles conmigo, en mi departamento.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- ¡Claro! – dijo contento – me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo por un tiempo ya que no se si lo sepan pero Dalton será fumigada y no podrán estar ahí por los próximos días.

- No se tendría que pedirle permiso a papa y no creo que me deje.

- No te preocupes por eso yo lo convenceré de que están en buenas manos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta el ojimiel levantando una ceja.

- No se me gustaría recobrar todo el tiempo que he estado lejos de ti y recordarte lo mucho que te quiero.

- Gracias Coop, pero no lo sé – dijo dudoso – no estoy muy seguro.

- No te preocupes pequeño, además podremos ir a pasear por los lugares más populares de Hollywood y tal vez conozcamos a una estrella famosa – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Yo quiero conocer a Selena Gomez y a Demi Lovato! – Chilla el castaño - ¿por favor Blaine podemos ir? – le pidió con ojos de cachorrito muy tiernos en especial para el moreno.

- Esta bien iremos – los otros dos sonríen ante las palabras del más bajo.

- Perfecto saldremos el domingo por la mañana.

- Si porque tenemos que asegurarnos de ganar las regionales – dice sonriente el ojiazul.

- ¿Regionales? – pregunta curioso el mayor levantando una ceja.

- Estamos en competencias de coros, ya pasamos las selecciónales y si pasamos las regionales iremos a las nacionales que son en Nueva York – dice emocionado el ojimiel.

- Entonces iré a verlos – asegura el ojiazul.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro no me perdería otro de tus triunfos por nada del mundo – los hermanos se sonríen mutuamente.

- Gracias Coop.

- De nada ardilla.

En la cena hablaron sobre varias cosas entre ellas lo mucho que había cambiado Blaine desde la última vez que Cooper lo vio y de a donde quería ir la pareja en sus vacaciones a Los Ángeles. Al día siguiente Blaine le presento a su hermano a sus dos mejores amigos en Dalton: Jeff y Nick, con quienes congenio muy bien, en especial con el rubio porque ambos tienen una actividad en común... molestar y avergonzar a Blaine.

El día de la presentación llego y todos los Warblers estaban muy emocionados, ya que enserio querían ir a Nueva York y ganar las competencias de coros regionales sería un gran mérito para ellos.

- Recuerden den lo mejor en el escenario – dijo Blaine muy contento, enseguida las luces comenzaron a parpadear y supieron que era la hora de salir al escenario.

- ¡Warblers! – gritaron todos antes de correr a prepararse.

- ¡Y ahora de Westerville, Ohio… Los Warblers! – en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la melodía de Animal que fue un dueto Niff: watch?v=0DW7_Sp2i04 , después paso Blaine con su solo: watch?v=OnJEpekF5E0 , y para terminar tenían planeado uno de los mejor finales jamás planeados en una competencia de coros, y aunque Kurt estaba algo nervioso porque sería su primer dueto con Blaine estaba seguro de que les saldría perfecto: watch?v=Vapz9t0QAFM

La presentación término y todo el lugar estalló en aplausos los chicos se pusieron muy felices al escucharlos, entonces llamaron a los otros dos equipos para anunciar a los ganadores.

- Y en primer lugar – dijo el presentador, mientras Kurt y Blaine se apretaban las manos en forma de apoyo - ¡Los Warblers! – todos los chicos gritaron como locos - ¡Felicidades irán a las nacionales en Nueva York!

- ¡Ganamos, ganamos! – grita Kurt.

- Lo se mi amor – lo besa.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo más – se besaron de una forma tan especial y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque los interrumpieron.

- ¡Chicos no se devoren las caras enfrente de tanta gente! – les grito burlesco Jeff que estaba al lado de su novio.

- ¡Ya me las pagaras Jeff! – grita Blaine corriendo tras el rubio quien inmediatamente corrió despavorido escapando de su amigo, los otros dos fueron platicando hasta el camerino de su coro.

- ¿Chicos a dónde van?- pregunta Cooper después de que Jeff y Blaine pasaran corriendo a su lado – hola Kurt.

- Hola Coop, no te preocupes al rato vuelven.

- ¿Siempre son tan infantiles?

- Normalmente si – le confirmo Nick.

- Bueno creo que son muy divertidos.

- Demasiado, deberías verlos todos los días pelean por cualquier cosa.

- ¿Entonces quieren que los lleve a festejar su victoria?

- No tienes que hacerlo – dijo el castaño - no queremos abusar de tu confianza y dinero.

- Vamos a comer pizza.

- ¿Pizza? – pregunta Jeff deteniéndose y Blaine le cayó encima – ¡eres un tonto Anderson quítateme de encima!

- Es tu culpa – le dice el moreno - ¿para qué detienes? – se levanta.

- Porque dijeron algo de comer pizza ¿verdad?

- ¿Pizza comeremos pizza? – pregunto cómo niño pequeño.

- Si eso quieren – respondió el mayor.

- ¡Entonces vámonos! – gritaron Jeff y Blaine que corrieron hacia el auto.

- Vamos chicos – le dice Cooper a Nick y Kurt que se quedaron con él observando como corrían los otros dos.

Al llegar a la pizzería dejaron que después de mucha insistencia Blaine y Jeff escogieran los sabores, así que los otros tres se fueron a sentar a una mesa a esperar a que llegaran.

- ¿De que las pidieron? - les cuestiono el castaño.

- Yo la pedí de hawaiana – dijo el rubio.

- Y yo de pepperoni – dijo el otro.

- Bueno al menos no pidieron algo incomible – les dijo Coop.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer ustedes mientras fumiguen la escuela? – le pregunto el ojimiel a la pareja.

- Estamos planeando ir con la familia de Nick a Florida – dice sonriente el rubio.

- ¿Y ustedes? – les pregunta el morocho.

- Iremos con Cooper a Los Ángeles – dice el castaño.

- Cómprenme algo ¿quieren? – les dice Jeff.

- Claro, de todos modos tenía pensado comprarle cosas a toda mi familia y amigos – dijo el ojiazul.

El resto del día pasó muy rápido entre risas y pizza se divirtieron mucho con sus amigos pero ya era hora de volver a Dalton donde Coop les prometió ir por ellos temprano.

- ¿Tu crees que algún día nos casemos? – pregunto el castaño que estaba en el regazo de su novio mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No se lo pensé desde que Coop dijo lo del regalo de bodas.

- Yo creo que sí, obviamente será como el inicio de el mejor momento de nuestras vidas – le beso la mano - pero todavía falta mucho para eso.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Pues no sé, tal vez cuando ya estemos completamente estabilizados y sepamos que nada ni nadie lograra separarnos.

- ¿Tú me seguirás amando igual después de muchos años?

- No.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si yo te amare mucho más.

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Entonces se acomodaron para dormir en la cama del ojiazul ya que Jeff se había ido con Nick a su casa a pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente estaban esperando a que Coop llegara por ellos en su auto afuera de la escuela.

- ¡Hola chicos! – les saluda cuando llega - ¿Listos para irnos?

- Claro – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Bueno déjenme ayudarles a subir las maletas – se baja del auto y abre la cajuela - ¿y cómo pasaron su noche?

- Fue muy lindo a mí me gusta dormir con Blaine- respondió el castaño.

- Que bueno que lo dices porque ustedes dos dormirán en su propia habitación.

- ¿Tienes más de una habitación extra? – le cuestiona su hermano – eres como papa y mama.

- Creo que eso es algo de familia – se encoge de hombros - ¿están listos para vivir los días más emocionantes de sus vidas?

- Claro - responden sonriendo.

- Entonces en marcha.

El ojiazul acelera y va hasta el aeropuerto donde rápidamente suben a su avión y viajan en primera clase, Blaine cada vez se sorprendía mas de cómo vivía su hermano mayor, el viaje fue rápido y en menos de lo que pensaban ya se encontraban en Los Ángeles, llegaron a un edificio muy alto y subieron por un elevador hasta la cima.

- Bienvenidos a mi apartamento - dice el mayor de los Anderson abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Es una broma no? – le pregunta el castaño.

- No – dice el ojiazul - ¿Por qué lo seria?

- Esto es un Pent-House – le dijo su hermano.

- ¿Así se llama? – ambos adolecentes asienten – la verdad yo no lo sabía.

- Esto es muy grande – dice el moreno dirigiéndose a la piscina (así es tenía una piscina en el techo) - ¡Cooper! – grito.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No recuerdas que te había dicho de mi cumpleaños?

- No ¿Qué me dijiste?

- Que no me gusta que me festejen.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto esta vez el castaño dirigiéndose al jardín - ¡Wow que lindo! – dijo admirando la perfecta decoración del lugar que tenía una pancarta gigante que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Blaine!" y varios regalos.

- Nunca me ha gustado – se excusó.

- Vamos ardilla es tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, no cumples esa edad todos los años.

- ¿dieciocho?

- ¿Sí que hay con eso? – pregunto despreocupado el moreno.

- Que eres mayor que yo.

- Si ¿y qué?

- Yo siempre pensé que yo era el mayor de los dos.

- Bueno el tamaño no significa edad.

- Vamos amor no estés molesto es tu cumpleaños deberíamos celebrarlo – lo abraza.

- No me gusta mi ángel.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues la verdad mis cumpleaños siempre terminan en una catástrofe.

- No lo creo.

- Cuando cumplí cinco me regalaron un gato que le salto a la cara a mi mama que termino quemándose el vestido con las velitas del pastel y después quemo casi toda la casa.

- Uno no es ninguno – se encoge de hombros.

- A los diez fuimos al zoológico con algunos amigos y una llama le comió el cabello a una amiga que salió corriendo y se tropezó con un vendedor de golosinas, una salió volando y le dio a los monos que comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

- Vamos en este podría cambiar tu suerte – lo anima – será divertido podremos pasear por todos los lugares que queramos de los Ángeles solo en tu cumpleaños.

- Esta bien vamos, pero si algo malo ocurre será tu culpa ¿Ok?

- No te preocupes yo nos protegeré a los dos – el castaño le toma la mano a su novio y van a la sala donde esta Coop sentado viendo la TV – Vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Blainey.

- ¿A dónde quieren ir primero? – les pregunta el mayor levantándose del sillón y apangando el televisor.

- ¿Ya sabias que íbamos a ir? – le cuestiono el ojiazul levantando una ceja - ¿acaso lees las mentes?

- No, pero era muy obvio que tu ibas a poder convencerlo de que si celebrara su cumpleaños.

- Vaya sí que piensas en todo – le dice su hermano – no te recordaba tan inteligente.

- Que puedo decir – dice sonriendo – no solo soy guapo, entonces vamos a pasear por las calles de la ciudad.

- ¡Vamos! – dice los menores y los tres van hasta el auto de Coop y van hasta las calles de Hollywood.

Lo primero que compraron fue un cono de nieve para cada una de fresa para Blaine, vainilla para Kurt y chocolate para Coop, fueron a pasear por donde estaban las estrellas de los famosos por mucha insistencia de Kurt que quería tomarse una foto al lado de la de Britney Spears para presumírsela a todos sus compañeros de Glee club, en especial a Britt porque ninguno había ido hasta Los Ángeles.

- ¡Miren es Katy Perry! – grito Blaine corriendo tras ella.

- Hay que correr antes de que nos demanden por acoso – dijo Kurt que sabía perfectamente sobre la "pequeña" obsesión de su novio con ella, así que ambos corrieron hasta allí y se sorprendieron de ver lo que ocurría, Katy le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Blaine quien estaba muy emocionado.

- Te adoro, eres perfecta – dijo el ojimiel que fue alejado de la cantante por su novio quien le toma la mano.

- ¿Es tu novio? – le dijo ella.

- Si, si él es mi novio Kurt Hummel.

- Hacen una muy linda pareja – ambos sonríen y a la mujer – me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo pero me llaman fue un placer conocerte Blaine – le besa la mejilla de nuevo pero esta vez también lo abraza – y a ti también Kurt – se abrazan – ojala nos veamos alguna otra vez – y se va.

- No puedo creerlo Katy Perry me abrazo y me beso la mejilla – se la toca – jamás me volveré a bañar.

- Claro que te bañaras Blaine no seas asqueroso – le dice el castaño con una mueca de disgusto – además la escuchaste podrías tal vez algún día volver a verla.

- Esta bien.

El resto del día fue perfecto para Blaine, ya que por primera vez uno de sus cumpleaños fue enteramente perfecto y no tuvo un final triste o hasta trágico, pero más que nada porque fue el primero que vivía con Kurt a su lado… el primero de muchos.

- Te amo – dijo el ojimiel.

- Yo te amo mucho más – se besan y se duermen abrazados como lo habían estado haciendo por los días anteriores.


	28. Chapter 28

I Will Love You Forever

* * *

Era oficial Blaine Anderson había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y no solo por el hecho de haber conocido a su cantante favorita en todo el mundo sino porque lo paso con las dos personas más importantes de su vida: su hermano mayor y el amor de su vida. En ese momento estaban los tres disfrutando de esa gran ciudad pero sabía que a Kurt no le parecería tan impresionante como Nueva York así que él quería ser el primero en ver la cara de su novio mientras observaba cada pequeño detalle de esa ciudad cuando fueran por las nacionales que seguro ganarían.

- ¿Me das de tu helado? – le pregunto el castaño estaban sentados en una banca del parque disfrutando de unos helados pero el castaño se terminó el suyo muy rápido.

- No es mi culpa que te acabaras el tuyo tan rápido tienes que disfrutar las cosas – le contesta alejando el cono de su novio.

- Vamos Blainey dame tantita nieve solo poquita por favor – hizo su carita tierna de sacar el labio inferior y agrandar sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Esta bien – se rindió para luego entregarle el helado y su novio inmediatamente se lo lleva a la boca para comérselo - comételo todo ya no quiero – se coloca la cabeza entre sus manos en gesto de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué tienes amor? – el castaño recarga su cabeza en su hombro mientras sigue comiendo – estas muy raro últimamente.

- No se tal vez solo este cansado – abraza al ojiazul - ¿Dónde se ha metido Coop?

- Él dijo que iba a ir por el auto – se encoge de hombros – tal vez todavía no lo haya encontrado.

- Si tal vez sea eso – voltea para la izquierda que era el lado contrario de donde estaba Kurt y ve a un hombre vestido con ropa negra y que llevaba en la mano unos lentes negros, que los estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña – amor creo que ese tipo nos está mirando ¿Qué hacemos?

- No Blaine es solo tu imaginación ¿Qué le vería un anciano como ese a un par de chicos abrazados que comparten un helado? – pregunta levantando una ceja y su novio no responde – vez nada solo tiene la vista perdida o tal vez tiene envidia de nuestro amor – se encoge de hombros – hay bastantes posibilidades pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte por ellas.

- Se está acercando Kurt – se empezaba a poner nervioso – mira – giro la cabeza del castaño quien abrió los ojos como plato al ver al tipo que estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

- Ven vámonos – le toma la mano y huyen del lugar hacia una cafetería – cómprame un café que deje mi dinero en el departamento.

- Si vamos de todos modos yo también quiero uno – van con la chica que fue muy amable con ellos.

- Por cierto hacen una linda pareja – dijo ella entregándoles los cafés.

- Gracias – dijo el castaño que tenía una gran sonrisa por el comentario.

- A ustedes por comprar aquí – la pareja se va una de las mesas para poder charlar el lugar estaba medio lleno solo se escuchaban algunos murmullos de las pláticas de la gente.

- Ya vamos a volver a Lima – dice el moreno tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Si lo sé pero estar aquí fue divertido será un lindo recuerdo que tendremos por siempre y quien sabe tal vez algún día podremos volver – se encoge de hombros.

-Sabes me gustaría volver ya extraño mucho a los chicos.

- Si yo también en especial a Jeff y sus locuras – ambos ríen – también quiero ver a papa y a los New Directions esta fin de semana eran sus regionales y quiero saber cómo les fue - sonríe – en verdad quiero competir contra ellos en las nacionales.

- Seguro que si pasaron y los veremos haya en Nueva York – se come una galletita.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando regresemos? – cruza sus manos en la mesa y luego pone su cabeza encima de ellas.

- Tal vez podríamos salir de compras o solo acostarnos en tu cama a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

- Me gusta más la segunda opción – en ese momento el celular del ojimiel suena.

- Es Coop – contesta el teléfono – Hola ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿!Que como estoy!? – grito la voz del otro lado de la línea y como estaba en altavoz la gente del restaurante se les quedo mirando raro y algunos otros se rieron en silencio – he estado buscándolos por media hora y no están por ningún lugar ¿Cómo quieres que este?

- Oh si tuvimos que irnos de allí un tipo raro se nos empezó a acercar y corrimos hacia un café.

- ¿El que está al lado de la tienda de ropa?

- Si ese.

- Voy para allá – cuelga después la puerta se abre dejando ver al mayor de los Anderson entrar y mira por todo el lugar hasta encontrarlos después se acerca a ellos – vámonos chicos que si no perderán el vuelo.

- Si ya vamos – le dice su hermano ambos adolecentes se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron al mayor hasta su auto, condujo rápido pero segura para llegaran a tiempo al aeropuerto. En cuanto llegaron bajaron las maletas y fueron hasta donde se tomaba el vuelo y se despidieron más emotivamente los hermanos ya que no se volverían a ver en un buen tiempo.

- Adiós ardilla.

- Adiós Coop – y suben al avión, estaban dejando atrás la mejor semana de sus vidas para volver con sus amigos a Lima, Ohio. Cooper le prometió a Blaine irlo a visitar tan pronto como pudiera.

- Mira desde aquí se ve el centro comercial – dijo el castaño que estaba pegado a la ventana viendo cualquier cosa que lograra ver con ella.

- Eres adorable mi amor – le dijo su novio que estaba leyendo mensajes que le habían llegado a su celular en toda la semana porque el primer día en cuanto llegaron al departamento lo dejo en la mesita de noche de la cama que compartía con Kurt y no lo volvió a revisar hasta ese momento.

- ¿A quién le mandas mensajes? – pregunto acomodándose al lado del moreno.

- A nadie estoy leyendo mensajes de Jeff y Nick.

- ¿Y que cuentan? – apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo.

- Pues según parece se divirtieron mucho – sonríe – oye sabias que Brittany dio una fiesta.

- ¿A si cuándo? – tomo su celular y comenzó a revisar los mensajes.

- El fin de semana.

- Ah me mandaron unas fotos – se las enseña a su novio – parece que fue muy divertido que mal que no fuimos.

- Pero al menos disfrutamos estando en Loa Ángeles ¿no?

- Si fue perfecto, una experiencia que casi nadie ha vivido.

- Creo que ya estamos llegando – guarda su celular en el bolsillo y el castaño se asoma por la ventana.

- Ya llegamos y desde aquí puedo ver a papa que vino por nosotros – dice y se sienta al lado del moreno – yo creía que iba a venir por nosotros Finn que raro que venga el tal vez haya algo que quiera decirme.

- Con que no sea algo malo está bien – el avión aterriza sin ningún problema y luego los pasajeros van bajando. Cuando lo hacen ellos y llegan a la recepción del aeropuerto inmediatamente Kurt corre a abrazar a su padre.

- Hola hijo ¿Cómo les fue?

- Fue genial papa – se separan – Los Ángeles es genial no tanto como lo será Nueva York pero casi.

- Hola señor Hummel.

- Muchacho te he dicho millones de veces que me llames Burt – se estrechan las manos amigablemente – señor me hace sentir viejo.

- Entendido Burt.

- Espero que hayas cuidado de mi pequeño.

- Con mi vida – el hombre le sonríe.

- Bueno chicos vámonos a Dalton que seguro están muy cansados y quieren ver a sus amigos.

- Si ya quiero llegar y contarle todo el viaje a Jeff.

- Entonces en marcha – los tres van hasta el auto del mayor que manejo hasta la escuela de ambos.

En el camino los adolescentes aunque especialmente Kurt le contaban a Burt sobre el viaje y todo lo que lograron ver. Cuando llegaron se despidieron del hombre y después entraron a Dalton y caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación del castaño.

- ¡Hola chicos! – grito Kurt al abrir la puerta pero inmediatamente se tapó los ojos al ver lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡KURT! – grito el rubio que estaba debajo de su novio desnudos mientras hacían el amor - ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES TOCAR?!

- Lo siento – dijo Blaine cerrando la puerta – Creo que debiste haber tocado.

- No me digas Blaine ¿en serio?

- No seas sarcástico conmigo yo no tuve la culpa de que quisieras saludarlos lo más pronto posible – sonríe divertido – además no sabíamos que ellos ya hacían ese tipo de cosas.

- Claro que no lo sabíamos ¿para qué demonios nosotros quisiéramos saber sobre si tienen sexo o no?

- Tal vez ocurrió en el viaje – se encogió de hombros – porque antes no se escuchaban ese tipo de sonidos en ninguna de nuestras habitaciones o las dejaban oliendo raro.

- Por lo menos no lo hicieron en mi cama.

- Vez eso es algo bueno.

- ¿Quieres ir al jardín a caminar en la acaban de hacer sus cosas? – se levanta.

- Claro vamos – le toma la mano y juntos van hasta el jardín caminan por un buen rato hasta que deciden acostarse en el pasto para poder descansar - ¿Cuánto más crees que tarden en acabar?

- Tal vez solo unos minutos – le toma la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Te amo por todo lo que haces por mí.

- Y yo te amo por dejarme hacerte esos cariñitos a ti.

- ¿Nunca has pensado que somos muy empalagosos?

- No solo nos amamos demasiado que no podemos soportar estar lejos el uno del otro y siempre necesitamos estar juntos para ser felices – sonríen y se dan un tierno apretón de manos.

- ¿Te gustaría ver una película en la tarde? – cambio de tema el castaño.

- Claro ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Pues podríamos ver la película de los muppets a mí me gusta mucho y me provoca muchísima risa – dice el castaño que se acomodó en el pecho de su novio para poder mirarlo.

- Me parece genial esa película – sonríe al ver la inocencia de Kurt reflejada en sus acciones y ojos que en ese momento parecían un verde azulado así era como le encantaban al moreno – y tal vez después podamos dormir ¿o quieres hacer algo más?

- No estoy muy cansado del viaje todavía y quiero dormirme contigo en la noche – se besan.

- Hola chicos – les saludan Nick y Jeff.

- Hola calientes – dice Blaine en tono de burla.

- No es nuestra culpa que no tocaran la puerta antes de entrar – dijo el rubio mirando al castaño – bueno ahora no estamos para echar culpas hay que platicar sobre nuestros viajes.

- Y sobre cuando Nick te quito la virginidad – dijo el ojimiel conteniendo la risa – ¿vamos chicos porque no nos contaron de eso?

- Porque no paso aquí – contesto el morocho – fue en las vacaciones estábamos solos y comenzamos como siempre a besarnos pero esa vez habían muchas más caricias y mucha menos ropa, yo creo que simplemente paso.

- Bueno no queremos detalles mejor hablen del viaje – dijo medio nervioso el castaño.

- Bueno en cuanto llegamos fuimos con las tías de Nick – explico Jeff – nos trataron muy bien, casi como si fuéramos sus hijos.

- Ellas me quieren demasiado desde niño siempre me llenaban de regalos en mis cumpleaños y navidad – les dice Nick.

- Todo fue perfecto estar en la playa, la comida pero más que nada nuestro amor, que paso a un siguiente nivel en esta semana – luego platicaron lo que vivió Klaine con el hermano de Blaine en Los Ángeles.

Cuando acabaron de contar Niff se retiró a la habitación de los morenos a "dormir" mientras los otros dos iban a la recamara número 206 para poder ver la película, durante ella rieron mucho y muchas veces solo se quedaban abrazados viendo la película tranquilamente.

- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto el castaño guardando la película en su caja.

- Si fue muy buena esa película si me saco muy buenas carcajadas – el más alto suelta una pequeña risita.

- Te amo.

- Yo te amo mucho más mi ángel.

- ¿A si? – se acuesta al lado del moreno.

- Claro mi amor por ti es más profundo que el océano.

- Aww que romántico eres – le besa los labios.

- Y tú que tierno – se dan otro beso.

- Sabes deberíamos estar así más seguido – se acurruca en el pecho del pelinegro.

- ¿Así cómo? – pone su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño – ¿empalagosos?

- No diciéndonos cosas lindas mientras estamos acostados en la cama – el mayor sonríe - a veces pienso que esto es lo más romántico que hacemos.

- Y eso que muchas cosas de las que hacemos juntos son románticas.

- Eso me encanta – se quedó pensando unos minutos sin decir ninguna palabra.

- ¿En qué piensas amor? – le acaricio la espalda.

- Estoy listo Blaine.

- ¿E-estas seguro?

- Completamente seguro, quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti.

- Kurt no quiero que te sientas presionado u obligado a que lo hagamos si todavía no te sientes completamente preparado podemos esperar, yo puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Si estoy seguro y no me siento presionado u obligado a hacerlo, simplemente creo que ya quiero hacerlo.

- Esta bien.

Blaine se colocó encima de amado su novio y le dio un casto beso en los labios después comenzó a sacarse su camisa para luego aventarla al piso después se la quitó al castaño y repitió el mismo proceso. Luego se desabrocho el pantalón con lentitud porque no quería que Kurt se desesperara de que fuera muy lento o que se sintiera presionado si iba muy rápido.

- Te amo – dijo el moreno quitándole el pantalón al castaño.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

El moreno se quitó el pantalón y lo aventó al suelo después bajo un poco el bóxer del ojiazul para poder sacar el miembro que estaba muy excitado para ese momento comenzó a mover su mano de forma que su novio disfrutara esa experiencia además de que mientras lo hacía comenzó a besarlo con tanto lujuria como amor pero sobretodo pasión, Kurt casi llegaba al orgasmo pero el moreno no se lo permitió quitando la mano del miembro.

- Oye porque paras – se quejó el castaño y su novio rio.

- Tengo que prepararte amor – dijo con voz seductora con la que Kurt caía a sus pies.

El ojimiel de la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama saco un botecito de lubricante y un condón primero puso lubricante en un dedo.

- Relájate ¿sí? pero si te comienzas a sentir incomodo me dices para que para inmediatamente – el ojiazul asintió a las palabras de su novio.

El pelinegro le quito el bóxer a su novio e introdujo lentamente el primer dedo en el castaño que al principio se sintió un poco incómodo al sentir ese dentro de el pero después solo sentía placer cuando el segundo entro solo aumento el placer el más alto comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos del ojimiel, en cuanto entro el tercer dedo el chico solo podía gemir del placer que sentía. Después de un rato de prepararlo Blaine saco sus dedos del interior de Kurt y este soltó un pequeño quejido al ya no sentir a su novio dentro pero vio para lo que se preparaba el moreno. Blaine solo se quitó el bóxer y después se colocó el condón, se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño y suspiro.

- Tu solo relájate al principio te dolerá un poco pero después te sentirá mejor – el castaño solo se preparó para lo que seguía.

El moreno se comenzó a introducir en el interior de su novio viendo como su cara se tornaba a una expresión adolorida y de mucho dolor, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro se dejó de mover mas solo espero hasta que el castaño hiciera algo para tomarlo como señal de que ya podía seguir.

- Mue…muévete – dijo el castaño muy bajito con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que fueron limpiadas con dos besos de Blaine.

El más bajo comenzó a salir de el para luego volver a entrar y así cada vez mas rápido. Solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos por toda la habitación y la voz de Kurt pronunciando incoherencias por tanto placer que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡A…ahí Blaine… otr…otra ve…vez! – gimió el castaño muy fuerte.

El moreno sonrío al saber que había encontrado el punto que le daría más placer a Kurt así que volvió a golpear aquel lugar y al ojiazul le pareció haber visto las estrellas así que en ese momento puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine paraqué pudiera recibir más placer. Después de vario rato Blaine comenzó a masturbar a su novio que solo gemía cualquier cosa pero cuando se vino en su mano y entre los dos el moreno le llego el orgasmo y cayó sobre Kurt, ambos con la respiración entrecortada se acomodaron juntos y Blaine se quitó el condón para después aventarlo al bote de la basura. Ambos se durmieron después de un momento tirados uno encima del otro.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron y se dieron una ducha juntos para después cambiar las sabanas que utilizaron la noche anterior, luego pusieron unas limpias y se acostaron en la cama para besarse.

- Te amo más que a todo lo que existe en el mundo – dijo el moreno.

- Yo te amo más que a mi vida – se besaron y sonrieron porque sabían que ambos ya estaban entregados al cien por ciento al otro.


	29. Epílogo

Epilogo…

* * *

**(Narra Kurt)**

Hoy es un día muy especial, Finchel, Brittana Y Niff vienen a cenar, pero aunque sea eso una ocasión muy especial Blaine no puede despegarse de su trabajo como cantante cada vez está teniendo más éxito y a veces llega tarde a casa pero siempre se siente como si estuviera conmigo no sé por qué…

- ¡Papa dile a Ángel que no me esté molestando! – oh ya lo recordé, bufo y me acerco a mi hija que está dibujando el jardín, luego observo como mi hijo está jugando con la manguera y está mojando a su hermana – si me vuelves a molestar te voy a aventar un lápiz – le amenaza, son muy adorables sus peleas. Tal vez se preguntan como nació ella, pues decidimos rentar un vientre y después de una larga espera de nueve meses estuvo con nosotros: Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, tiene dieciséis años, ella tiene el cabello negro con un par de ojos celestes como los de Cooper y una piel tostada como su padre, es una completa Anderson, se imaginaran quien dono el semen para nuestro primer hijo ¿no?

- ¿Papa cuando vendrán los primos para jugar? – me pregunta mi hijo Ángel Hummel-Anderson él tiene una piel muy blanca como la nieve, unos ojos azules muy brillantes y un cabello castaño, fue nuestro segundo hijo a él le pusimos mi semen para que tuviéramos dos pequeños y que fueran completamente diferentes, hace poco cumplió sus quince años.

- No se los chicos me dijeron que estaban por llegar – me encojo de hombros y observo como se acerca a mí una niña de seis años con cabello castaño, ojos marrones muy brillantes y una piel blanca como porcelana algo adormilada, a ella la adoptamos mientras hicimos un viaje desde entonces se llama Taylor Hummel-Anderson - ¿hace cuánto te despertaste? – le pregunto y ella se abraza a mi pierna al ser tan pequeña.

- Hace ratito no pude seguí durmiendo pero ya me siento mucho mejor – sonríe ayer en la noche se enfermó del estómago.

- ¿Y tú hermanito no se despertó? – oh si tenemos otro hijo, a él también lo adoptamos pero porque su familia entera había muerto días después de que naciera y ahora vive con nosotros hace unos días cumplió cinco meses, tiene unos ojos miel muy expresivos una piel entre blanca y morena, con una cabello rubio muy lindo, ahora se llama Justin Anderson-Hummel.

- No sigue dormido – pero inmediatamente escucho un llanto proveniente de adentro de la casa – o tal vez ya no esta tan dormido - corro escaleras arriba para encontrarme con nuestro pequeño llorando y estirando sus bracitos, lo levanto.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió amor? – el termina con su llanto y se abraza a mi cuerpo – descuida estás conmigo, cálmate – siento que me abrazan por detrás y me besan la mejilla giro la cabeza para encontrarme con mis ojos miel favoritos en el mundo – llegas temprano.

- No todos los días puedes ver a tus amigos con sus familias reunidas con la tuya – me besa los labios – sabes que si no tuviéramos tantos hijos lo haríamos ahora mismo – dice sensualmente.

- Tal vez – le sonrío juguetonamente - pero a ti te encantan los niños y por eso tenemos tantos.

- A veces pienso que nuestra vida no sería ten linda y divertida sin todos ellos.

- Lo sé son lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar.

- ¡Tocan! – grita Elizabeth desde abajo y yo dejo a Justin en su cuna ahora que ya está dormido bajo las escaleras con Blaine detrás mío, me dirijo a la puerta y la abro me encuentro con una pequeña morena de quince años igualita a su madre y un chico de dieciséis años alto igual a su padre.

- Hola Anny – le beso la mejilla a mi sobrina – hola Harry – saludo al pequeño que estaba distraído jugando en su celular.

- Hola tío Kurt – dice los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Kurt! – grita Rachel abrazándome - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien pero no mejor que tu parece – ella sonríe – chicos porque no van con sus primos – ellos asienten y salen corriendo.

- Bueno estoy algo pasadita de peso – mira su estómago – pero es por una buena causa.

- ¿Y cuando llega? – le pregunto.

- Los doctores dicen que en al menos una semana – se encoge de hombros – nada me detendría por estar con mis amigos, ni siquiera estos pequeños.

- ¡Hola hermanito! – me saluda mi hermano mayor y me abraza.-

- Hola Finn.

- ¿Estas muy delgado que nos comes ya?

- Finn, estoy igual que siempre solo he estado algo cansado últimamente con los niños y el trabajo – le explico – como tu comprenderás ¿no?

- Bueno eso es muy fácil de explicar Anny es muy difícil le gusta estar en todo con tal de participar más en cualquier cosa, mientras a Harry solo le gusta la batería – como he dicho son unas mini versiones de sus padres.

- Yo tengo cuatro Finn.

- Eso es el doble.

- No me digas – digo burlón – pero ya enserio a Elizabeth le encanta todo lo artística siempre está participando en todo con tal de ser la mejor, luego Ángel que solo le interesa el canto y luego tenemos a Taylor que prefiere tocar instrumentos cualquiera créeme nuestro cuarto de música está más lleno de lo que jamás creí que podría estar con Blaine.

- Bueno es su culpa para que quisieron tantos hijos – dice Rachel – aunque todos son muy hermosos.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Chicos y si se sientan en el sillón a platicar más a gusto? – pregunta mi esposo acercándose.

- Hola Blaine – le besa la mejilla - claro vamos estoy algo cansada – dice Rachel que sale disparada al sofá seguida por nosotros.

- Tal vez sea la edad Finn estas algo viejito.

- Tú has de ser muy menor que yo ¿verdad?

- Claro – la verdad es que no solo soy menor que el por cinco meses, tocan la puerta.

- !Van a abrir o qué! – grita Santana desde afuera.

- Voy yo – dice Blaine saliendo de la cocina y yendo a la puerta.

- Hobbit ayúdame con esto – le entrega varias cosas de bebes y Blaine las lleva a la sala de estar.

- ¡Hola! – saluda un niño de quince años con cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

- Hola Kendall – le saludamos todos y él se acerca a nosotros a saludarnos.

- ¿Sabían que los unicornios existen? – nos pregunta el, es igual de inocente que su madre.

- Claro – decimos nosotros.

- Porque mi hermana dice que no es cierto pero yo no le creo es muy mentirosa.

- ¡¿A quién llamas mentirosa?! – grita un niña morena desde la entrada ella es la hija de Santana igual en carácter y muy mandona tiene dieciséis años.

- Chicos vayan con los demás.

- ¿Dónde está Ángel? – me pregunta el rubio con un lindo brillo en sus ojos.

- Creo que está en su habitación – el asiente y corre escaleras arriba, ante la mirada extrañada de todos - ¿y ya tienes novio Jenny? – le pregunto a su hermana.

- No – se sonroja y sale corriendo ante nuestras carcajadas.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saluda Britt con su pequeña hija en brazos - ¿Cómo andan? – se sienta al lado mío y después Santana se sienta al lado de ella.

- Pues cansados con la vida de padres.

- Es agotador – dice San – no me imagino como sufrirán Jeff y Nick con solo un hijo que es más insoportable que Berry.

- ¡Yo no soy insoportable! – chilla Rachel.

- Bueno lo eras – vuelven a tocar la puerta.

- Yo abro – digo y me dirijo a ella al abrirla Jeff me abraza y me estruja muy fuerte.

- ¡Hola pequeño Kurtie! – grita y me suelta.

- Hola Jeffy ¿Cómo estás?

- Ya sabes el trabajo y cuidar a mi hijo – sonríe - ¿y tú?

- Igual solo que con cuatro hijos.

- Hola – me saluda un chico rubio con ojos marrones.

- Hola James entra los demás chicos están en las habitaciones de arriba – el rubio sale disparado hacia arriba.

- Hola Kurt.

- Hola Nick pero vengan aquí están todos dentro – los tres vamos a los illones y yo ocupo mí mismo lugar - ¿de que hablan?

- De los amoríos de nuestros hijos – aclara Santana.

- ¿Tú crees que ya tengan parejas?

- No lo sé – dice ella muy segura.

- ¿Y cómo? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- No todos los días escuchas a tus hijos decir la palabra novio.

- ¿Espías a tus hijos?

- No yo pasaba por sus habitaciones y escuche a ambos decir esa palabra.

- ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quienes sean sus novios? – tomo un vaso de agua que había traído hace rato de la cocina.

- El hijo de Berry y el tuyo.

- ¿Mi hijo es gay? – pregunta Rachel.

- Creo que es el mío – digo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunta Jeff – tampoco es muy fácil detectar a un gay.

- Lo supe desde que era niño tiraba a los autos a un lado y siempre traía su peluche con él y lo llevaba a todos los lados que íbamos – les explico – además puedo notar como se miran él y Kendall es como yo miraba a Blaine cuando era adolecente.

- Lo sigues mirando así – dice Finn burlón.

- ¿Y sus hijos ya se han declarado gais ante ustedes? – nos pregunta a mí y Brittana Rachel.

- El mío no – contesta Santy.

- Tampoco el mío y eso es muy raro pensé que lo haría hace tiempo – contesto yo.

- Vamos a cenar – dice mi esposo y todos nos levantamos para ir a la mesa excepto Rachel que va a la escalera.

- ¡Chicos a cenar! – grita ella y se escuchan pasos que se dirigen hacia nosotros.

Todos estábamos sentados en la gran mesa yo al lado de Blaine y todos con su pareja, solo los chicos no pero empezamos a hablar y Anny me pregunto:

- ¿Qué ocurrió después de que tú y el tío Blaine volvieran de Los Ángeles?

- Sí que ocurrió nunca nos lo han contado – dice Jeff.

- ¿Quieren que se los cuente? – pregunto.

- ¡Sí! – dicen todos ellos emocionados en especial mis hijos.

- Bueno después de varias semanas llegaron las nacionales y por mucho que nos esforzamos no logramos quedar en primer lugar pero quedamos en el segundo hasta les ganamos a Vocal Adrenaline, en cambio los New Directions quedaron en el doceavo lugar por culpa de Finn y Rachel que se dieron un beso tan largo, les juro que cuando paso el primer minuto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta – todos rieron - por la impresión al principio no pensé que fuera tan malo pero al parecer si lo fue porque sus dos canciones fueron muy buenas y quedaron fuera de los diez primeros solo por un beso… el punto es que nos divertimos mucho estando en Nueva York, Rachel y yo salimos a muchos lugares inclusive cantamos en un escenario de Broadway fue un genial experiencia pero eso no fue lo mejor del viaje sino que Blaine fue muy romántico todo el tiempo desde salir a paseos por la gran manzana o dedicarme canciones románticas, fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

- ¿Y que ocurrió después papa? – me pregunto Ángel.

- Luego el año siguiente ambos nos decidimos cambiar a McKinley ya que Jeff y Nick también se cambiaban para allá, fue un gran año excepto por dos personas que no esperábamos que aparecerán en nuestras vidas, el primero fue Sebastián un chico algo guapo pero todo lo guapo y el buen cuerpo que tenía (porque lo tenía) se le quitaba con esa actitud de perra muy parecida a la de Santana, y también por sus dientes de caballo en su cara de suricato, trato muchas veces de meterse en los pantalones de Blaine pero no lo deje y el pobrecito se quedó solito y yo salí victorioso quedándome con mi lindo novio. El segundo fue Chandler un chico algo divertido y que me enviaba muchos mensajes, que yo le respondía lo admito pero en ese momento Blaine estaba muy distante mío y pues necesitaba alguien para sentirme especial, por suerte al final de todo el rubiecito como lo llamaba Blaine me dejo de mandar mensajes y la verdad nunca volví a saber nada de él. Luego en las nacionales ganamos el primer lugar fue la primera vez que me sentía tan feliz por ganar una competencia de coros. Entonces vino la graduación fue una semana muy triste recordamos todo lo que hemos vivido mientras estuvimos en el coro entonces recordé lo mucho que les debo a esos chicos por haberme protegido y cuidado por tanto tiempo pero también que ya era muy fuerte como para poder cuidarme por mí mismo. El día de la graduación fue perfecto al final del día Rach, Blaine, Finn, Santana y yo fuimos a un apartamento en Nueva York donde viviríamos grandes aventuras.

- ¿Fue genial vivir en Nueva York? – pregunta Kendall que tomaba la mano de Ángel pero disimuladamente para que nadie los viera aunque yo y Santana los aviamos visto desde hacía un rato.

- La vida en Nueva York fue genial salíamos casi todos los días para trabajar o divertirnos, vivimos mucho tiempo todos juntos hasta que Blaine y yo teníamos el dinero suficiente para intentar la vida juntos, pero no todo fue perfecto un chico que nunca supe cómo se llamaba quería con Blaine pero él nunca se dejó caer en sus juegos, mientras que a mí un chico llamado Adam me coqueteo mucho pero él siempre supo que nunca iba a tener una oportunidad conmigo, yo estaba hecho para Blaine Anderson y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, nunca escondimos nuestro amor siempre dejábamos que fluyera con la gente que estaba cerca de nosotros.

- Esa es a pura verdad a los chicos de Glee club en vez de vomitar algo asqueroso vomitaban arcoíris – se burla Santana.

- ¿Eso vomitan los unicornios? – pregunta Kendall.

- Claro que no, yo nunca he vomitado eso – le digo.

- Papa – Ángel se acerca a mí y me susurra – podemos ir a la terraza para que te pueda contar algo.

- Claro lo que quieras hijo – ambos subimos las escaleras y vamos a la terraza, nos sentamos en las bancas - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- No creo que sea algo muy difícil, pensé en decírtelo muchas veces antes pero no sabía cómo y ahora ya lo sé – asiente para que siga – yo soy gay.

- Lo sé – sonrió.

- ¿En serio? – asiento - ¿es por los peluches verdad?

- Eso y que eres mi hijo – lo abrazo - te conozco muy bien, más de lo que tú crees.

- Todavía hay más.

- ¿Qué?

- Kendall es mi novio.

- Lo sé – respondo con un tono divertido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hace rato se estaban tomando de las manos.

- Le dije que no lo hiciéramos ¿alguien más lo vio?

- Solo Santana – me encojo de hombros – además hijo lo miras más que como a un simple amigo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como cualquier persona mira a de quien está enamorado.

- Te amo papa.

- Y yo te amo a ti hijo.

- ¿Cuál es tu momento favorito en el mundo? – me pregunta.

**Flashback**

- ¿Blaine que estás haciendo? – le pregunto al ver que es estaba arrodillando ante mí.

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel – abre la cajita que trae en sus manos - ¿te casarías conmigo? – comienzo a llorar por la emoción y a asentir frenéticamente.

- ¡Sí! – grito - ¡claro que me caso contigo! – él se levanta y me coloca el anillo – te amo.

- Yo te amo mi ángel – nos besamos.

**Fin Del Flashback**

Ese fue en verdad el mejor momento de mi vida… pero cada momento con él es el mejor momento de mi vida lo amo y sé que él me ama a mí, y haci será hasta que ambos nos vayamos de este mundo. Mucha gente todavía no encuentra a la persona ideal pero yo puedo decir que la encontré muy rápido y sin darme cuenta pero mucho antes que amarlo yo lo necesite y por eso siempre lo amo porque él me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba…

**_I Need You…_**

**FIN**


End file.
